Snape's Daughter
by Disneydoll0424
Summary: COMPLETED Severus Snape's daughter arrives at Hogwarts and Harry thinks she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No Infringement Intended.  
  
Severus Snape was sitting at the teacher's table drinking some coffee and mentally preparing for the afternoon's lessons. It was Monday, his day with the seventh year Gryffindor's, his day with Potter. He inwardly groaned. Having to teach Harry Potter and see him day in and day out was a constant reminder of his days at Hogwarts with Harry's father James. He hated the mere memory of James, but even more he hated the way he was around Harry because of his feelings for James. He just couldn't get past the boy's face. In the middle of his musings, a brown owl floated down to him and dropped a letter on his plate. It was odd to have a delivery in the middle of the afternoon, but he didn't really give it a thought. He picked up the letter almost lazily and began to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Professor Snape.  
  
We regret to inform you that your ex-wife has passed away. Your daughter Ann was with her at the time of her death. At the request of Ann, we have placed her on a train to Hogwarts. She will arrive at Hogsmeade station Monday afternoon at 4 p.m. Our deepest condolences go to the both of you.  
  
Sincerley, Healer Gregory Aldophus. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape's heart began thudding in his chest. Ann, his Ann was coming. He had received a letter from her mother, his former wife Mary, weeks ago at the start of the school year after he had come from visiting Ann at her home. The letter, which he had thought cryptic, now seemed too clear. She must have known she was sick. He sat holding the letter announcing her death and thinking back to the last one she would ever send him. It had said:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I am so pleased that you were able to spend so much of the summer with Ann. She enjoyed your visit more than you can know. I find myself thinking more often of the time when I was pregnant with her, when we were still together and happy. I don't regret the decisions I made, but often wish there had been another way. One of the happiest days of my life was finding out from Albus that you had left Voldemort and the Death Eaters. My greatest wish is that you continue on the path you're on now. You have it in you to become a great man and a great father. You owe it to yourself and Ann to fulfill that potential.  
  
Love, Mary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He must have had an odd expression on his face because the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, leaned toward him and asked. "Is everything alright, Severus?"  
  
"No Headmaster, I've just received some very upsetting news from St. Mungo's concerning Mary." He said handing the note from St. Mungo's to Dumbledore.  
  
The Headmaster perused the letter quickly and then raised his eyes sharply to Severus. "I am very sorry, Severus. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"If you could arrange to have my classes covered today. I need to pick up Ann at Hogsmeade station."  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore was about to speak again, but Severus stood suddenly and made his way out of the Great Hall.  
  
Severus made his way slowly to his room ignoring the Slytherins who greeted him along the way and the other students who deliberately crossed to the other side of the hall as he passed. Once in the confines of his room he felt free to breathe. He was not sure how he felt about Ann coming to stay with him. He had barely been a father to her since her mother had left him fifteen years ago. Ann had only been a year old. After that it had been almost five years until Mary allowed him back into her life and then for only a few weeks during the summer.  
  
Despite his long absences, Ann accepted him as her father with a great deal of love and affection. He suspected, though he never asked, that Mary had kept much of his past a secret. Ann had never known that the reason her mother had left him was because she had found out that he had joined the Death Eaters. In truth, it was her leaving him that had caused him to go to Dumbledore and beg his assistance. He had tried to redeem himself in her eyes by fighting against the Death Eaters with Albus Dumbledore, but the knowledge of what he had done had been too much for Mary to forgive.  
  
Now Ann would be visiting Hogwarts. She would be exposed to the truth of who he was. The thought sent chills through him. Would she still love him if she knew what the students thought of him? He simmered in his private anguishes until it was time for him to leave for Hogsmeade station to pick up his daughter. With apprehension filling his entire being, he left the castle and took the long walk to the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron were overjoyed that Potions was cancelled for the day. They were trying to convince Hermione to forget about her plan to use the free time to go to the library and get ahead for the next week and come into Hogsmeade with them. Now that they were finally in seventh year and all over-age, they could go to Hogsmeade whenever they liked.  
  
"I wanted to get Professor Lupin a welcome back gift, now that he's back as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," said Harry. "He's been really great since Sirius died. Kind of taken over Godfather duties."  
  
Hermione and Ron smiled. Harry was finally beginning to be able to talk about his Godfather with some ease. They took it as a sign that he was beginning to move on. After over a year, they each felt it was about time.  
  
"Come on Hermione," said Ron jutting out his lower lip in a pout. "Come to Hogsmeade with us."  
  
Hermione laughed and agreed, but only because ever since they had started going out she couldn't say no to that particular expression of Ron's. She suspected that he had figured this out and was using her weakness against her.  
  
They joined hands and followed Harry to Hogsmeade. Harry still wasn't quite comfortable with this new dynamic between his two best friends. He occasionally felt like a third wheel in their presence. He was also very jealous of Ron. Not that he wanted Hermione for himself. It was just that he hadn't had feelings for a girl in that way since his fifth year. Lately though, he was beginning to think there was something missing.  
  
They were talking and laughing all the way to Hogsmeade when Harry suddenly stopped dead. Ahead of him, waiting at Hogsmeade station, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was standing looking around for something or someone. He had never seen hair as straight and shiny as hers. It was jet black and fell halfway down her back. Her eyes were blue and bright and her nose was slightly long with a small hook at the end, it gave her whole face character. She had an expression he recognized too, kind of sad and disconnected. It reminded him of the face that had often stared back at him from the mirror over the past year.  
  
"What's up, Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Who's she?" He whispered.  
  
"Who?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"That girl over by Hogsmeade station."  
  
"Don't know mate. Never seen her before," said Ron.  
  
"Maybe she's a new student," said Hermione.  
  
"She beautiful," Harry whispered.  
  
Ron laughed and Hermione punched him in the shoulder. Harry turned a deep shade of red. He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.  
  
He watched as a man dressed entirely in black approached the girl. The girl dropped the bag she was carrying and threw her arms around the man's neck. The man embraced her briefly and then bent to pick up the dropped bag. As he turned with one arm around the girl Harry immediately recognized him.  
  
"Shit," Harry whispered. "It's Snape."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ann had been waiting for about fifteen minutes for her father. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the three students watching and talking about her. "Ann," came a voice. She turned and looked at her father standing solemnly behind her.  
  
"Father," she said dropping her bag and embracing him.  
  
He pulled away from her and picked up her bag. "Was your journey long?"  
  
"Not too long."  
  
"Ann, why didn't you tell me."  
  
"Mother didn't want you to know. She knew there was nothing to be done and she wanted this last summer to be special." Ann paused before continuing. "It is ok that I came, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course, Ann. There is no where else I'd want you to be." Snape paused. "I assume you will want to take some time before returning to school. I can arrange for some accommodations for you adjoining my own room."  
  
"I wasn't planning on returning to school, Father."  
  
"Ann, you cannot simply leave school. You are only in sixth year. You must eventually return to school."  
  
"That's not what I meant. I thought I could stay here with you. Finish my schooling at Hogwarts. I got my letter when I was eleven. It's just that." She paused.  
  
"Your mother preferred for you to go elsewhere," Snape finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I suppose we can discuss that. Right now I think it would be best to get you back to the castle."  
  
They made their way out of Hogsmeade station and Snape saw them. The Golden Trio. His whole being filled with distaste, but he didn't want Ann to notice. "Potter," he acknowledged him with a slight tilt to his head and pushed Ann forward.  
  
"Sir," he heard in response.  
  
They walked a few more feet before Ann asked. "Was that Harry Potter, Father?"  
  
"Yes." Snape said curtly.  
  
"I've always wanted to meet him." Ann said her voice full of curiosity.  
  
"I would prefer if you would keep your distance from the Potter boy." Snape said not bothering to disguise the contempt in his voice.  
  
"Why, Father?"  
  
"He is an arrogant trouble maker and not someone you should be associating with."  
  
"Yes, Father," Ann said, though she had already made up her mind that she was going to make it a point to introduce herself to the boy with the greenest most striking eyes she had ever seen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ann looked around her father's sparse quarters. There was a small area that contained a desk with a bunch of assorted half-filled bottles and rolls of parchment on it. By the fire was a single chair and off to the side was a door leading to the bedchamber. "Where will I be staying Father?"  
  
Snape moved to the back of the room and raised his wand. "Invendio," he said. Instantly a second door appeared and he opened it. "I hope this will be satisfactory." Ann peered into the room. It was bright with a bed in one corner and a small table and chair on the opposite side.  
  
"This will be fine, until I get sorted into my own house and can be in the sixth year dorm," she said.  
  
"About that, Ann." Snape began. "I don't think that you attending Hogwarts is the best idea."  
  
"But, Father," Ann interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ann. But your mother had her reasons for wanting you to attend another school and I believe she was right."  
  
"Well I don't. I never did understand why I couldn't attend Hogwarts. It would have given us more time together. A few lousy weeks during the summer is hardly enough time to get to know my father."  
  
"I can arrange for you to come back for the winter holidays and of course the summer if you wish."  
  
"No. I'm not going back to school. I've already set it up in my mind that I would be staying. Father, I don't have anyone else in the world but you. Why do you want to send me away? I always thought it was Mother who kept you away, but maybe it really was me."  
  
"Ann, that's not true. I know it's been difficult for you, but your mother had her reasons for keeping me away. It had nothing to do with you."  
  
"Then why? Why weren't you there?"  
  
Snape looked uncomfortably at his daughter. He really didn't want her to know about his past. She was one of the only people who didn't look at him with doubt and mistrust in their eyes. "You may stay."  
  
Ann moved toward him and wrapped her arms around his back. "Thank you, Father. Thank you for not sending me away."  
  
Snape returned the embrace awkwardly. "Perhaps, we should go to dinner."  
  
They left Snape's room and proceeded to the Great Hall. The students were all already assembled and eating. When Snape and Ann entered all eyes were on them. Ann looked curiously to her left and to her right. She could see the four house tables and looked to see which was the Gryffindor table. She spotted through the sea of black the concentration of maroon and gold that identified the Gryffindors. Once she found them it wasn't hard to spot him.  
  
She had expected Harry Potter to be in the middle of the throng of Gryffindors, but surprisingly he was off to the far end of the table with the girl and boy she had seen him with at Hogsmeade. She kept her eyes on him as she and her Father passed the table and boldly looked back at him as she passed by. Harry looked up as they passed and caught her eye. She stared directly at him for several seconds before he turned away. She smiled to herself and returned her gaze forward.  
  
Her father brought her up to the head table and began introducing her around. Professor Dumbledore rose and greeted Ann warmly, as did Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and several others. Then her father guided her around the table and pulled out a seat for her.  
  
She sat between him and the Headmaster. She wasn't really hungry. She hadn't been properly hungry since her mother died. The thought brought a golf ball size lump to her throat. 'I'm not going to think about that now,' she told herself. She forced her mind on other things, like the students who were all very openly staring at her. She didn't really care. She stared right back.  
  
In the middle of her musings, Dumbledore turned and spoke to her. "I hope your journey was well."  
  
"It was sir, thank you," Ann returned.  
  
"I was sorry to hear about your mother."  
  
Ann could only nod.  
  
"I remember her when she was in school. She was an excellent student. One of the top in her house."  
  
Again Ann nodded.  
  
"How long will you be staying with us, Ann."  
  
Snape leaned in interrupting the rather one-sided conversation. "I actually wanted to speak with you about that Headmaster. Ann has requested to remain at Hogwarts and if it is ameniable to you I would like her sorted and situated in her house as soon as possible."  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I can't recall the last time a student came to us this late in their schooling."  
  
"I did get my letter before first year," Ann interjected.  
  
"I remember. I don't see that it will be a problem, it's just unusual. But, considering the circumstances, I think I agree with your father. It would be best to get you sorted and into a normal schedule as soon as possible. Why don't we go up to my office and sort you right after dinner."  
  
Ann smiled relieved. She had not expected to get her way this easily. She knew she would be able to get her father to agree to whatever she asked, but she was certain that Albus Dumbledore would have thrown a few road blocks in her path. Ultimately though, she knew that she was going to achieve her goal of staying. Whenever Ann set her mind on anything she was able to pull it off. It was how she got through life, one goal at a time. She was completely single-minded in this regard and she had been this way as long as she could remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. As usual Ron and Hermione were bickering.  
  
"I really don't understand what the problem is, Ron," snapped Hermione.  
  
"You don't understand," he retorted.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"I wish you would."  
  
"Fine," said Ron going red. "I don't want you to write to Viktor Krum."  
  
"You're being absolutely ridiculous. We're just friends."  
  
"Well that's not what he wants."  
  
"Oh how would you know what he wants. You haven't seen him in three years and even then you couldn't speak two civil sentences to him."  
  
"I know because he's a guy and we're all the same. Come on Harry, back me up."  
  
Harry was staring into the fire barely registering the words coming from his two best friends.  
  
"Harry." Ron repeated.  
  
"Wha?" Harry jumped and turned to Ron.  
  
"My God. Where were you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Trying to tune the two of you out," Harry said irritatingly. "Honestly, can't you two ever give it a rest?"  
  
Ron turned slightly pink, but Hermione turned her full attention to Harry. "What's the matter, you've been in a fog since dinner."  
  
"Nothing," Harry muttered.  
  
"Come on, Harry. We're your friends."  
  
"No really, it's nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what," Hermione insisted.  
  
"About that girl," Ron supplied. It was Harry's turn to go pink. "Hey, it's ok, mate. I saw the way you were looking at her."  
  
"It's driving me nuts. I mean, who is she? How does she know Snape?"  
  
"Wow," said Ron. "You've got it bad."  
  
"I have not," said Harry defiantly.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione warningly.  
  
"What," said Ron and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway," he continued ignoring Hermione's rolled eyes. "I think maybe you better leave it alone, Harry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, she's with Snape. Whoever she is, it's pretty obvious they know each other. He's probably already warned her about the arrogant, big- headed, always-in-trouble, boy who lived."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. Though in his head he was already planning a way to get introduced to the mysterious new girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner Ann accompanied her father and Dumbledore up to the latter's office. Dumbledore drew her up a chair with his wand and she sat. Then he went to one of his many bookshelves and lifted a tattered ancient looking hat down and brought it to Ann. Carefully he placed it on her head and instantly she could hear a voice.  
  
'Ahh, a little old to be sorted, aren't we,' said the voice. 'Interesting, another Snape. I wondered where you were six years ago, but better late than never. Now, where to put you. I see, yes indeed. You my dear are more complicated than you appear at first glance. Your father was much simpler. A true Slytherin through and through. You possess many similar qualities, a strong inner drive and of course willingness to do whatever it takes to get what you want. But what's that? Repulsed by that my dear? You fight against your true nature, but you are who you are no matter how you might fight your inner demons. Yes, I can see there is no other choice.' "Slytherin!" The hat called out clearly.  
  
Ann watched her father's face as she was sorted into his own house and noticed a twitch at the corner of his mouth and a crease in his forehead and she couldn't tell whether the announcement made him proud or worried. 


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, meeting the mysterious girl didn't take any effort on Harry's part at all. The next morning as they were heading into breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran into Ann at the entranceway.  
  
Ann had been waiting and watching for him for about fifteen minutes. She and her father had had rather an uncomfortable morning and she had escaped the confines of their cramped quarters as quickly as possible. Snape was still not used to her presence and wasn't quite sure how to relate to her. He had given her permission to hold off on starting classes for a few days so she could get used to her new life. She had told him she didn't feel quite ready to be among people yet, but in truth, she wanted a little time to work on her next personal mission.  
  
When she saw Harry round the corner she made her move. She moved quickly, but deliberately and met them at the door. "Oh," she said in what she hoped was surprise. "Hello," she said smiling boldly.  
  
"Hi," said Ron and Hermione. Harry just stared.  
  
Ann smiled inwardly. "Hi," she said again nodding at Harry.  
  
"Hello," Harry said.  
  
"My name's Ann," she said extending her hand to Harry.  
  
"I'm Harry," he responded. "And this is."  
  
"I know who you are," said Ann reaching out and brushing aside the hair covering the scar on his forehead. Harry jerked his head back at her touch.  
  
"Well," said Ann. "It's nice to meet you." Ann smirked as she turned and headed into breakfast. She knew he was watching as she walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared after her. He was used to people staring at his scar, but no one had ever actually been so bold to touch it before. He turned half astonished, half something he couldn't identify to face a smirking Ron and an appalled Hermione.  
  
"She's awfully bold," huffed Hermione. Harry grinned stupidly. "Hmph," breathed Hermione.  
  
Ron peered into the Great Hall. "She's sitting with the Slytherins." That wiped the grin off of Harry's face.  
  
"The Slytherins?" Harry peered in too. She was sitting at the Slytherin table, but off to the far end not near any of the students. "She's not wearing a uniform so she can't be a student. I bet Snape just told her to sit with his house."  
  
"I don't know Harry," said Hermione. "There is something wrong with that girl. I don't trust her."  
  
"You don't even know her," said Ron amused.  
  
Hermione shot daggers at Ron.  
  
"Come on you two. Let's go into breakfast." Said Harry sensing another impending argument.  
  
He very deliberately sat with his back to the Slytherin table. Ron and Hermione sat across from him. "She's watching you," Ron said. Hermione's eyes were narrowed.  
  
"Just ignore her you two," said Harry. He could tell Hermione was getting ready to get all worked up. Just in time, Ginny, Ron's younger sister, approached them and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Morning," she said through a yawn. "Wassa matter, Hermione," she asked noticing her narrowed eyes.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off. "Nothing."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, but dropped the subject. She was used to the three of them having their little secrets.  
  
"So," she said thinking she was changing the subject. "Do you all know who the new girl is?"  
  
Harry shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and Hermione's eyes narrowed again.  
  
"Her name's Ann," supplied Ron smirking at his best friends. "We met her a few minutes ago."  
  
"What's her story," Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Don't know," said Ron. "We didn't really get a chance to go into all that."  
  
"Well I heard she's a new student. Just transferred in they say and she was sorted into Slytherin last night. I also heard that Snape picked her up at Hogsmeade station yesterday," said Ginny.  
  
Harry swallowed his toast. "Yeah, he did. We saw them."  
  
Ginny turned halfway in her seat and glanced at Ann. "I wonder what year she's in."  
  
"Probably sixth or seventh," said Ron.  
  
Hermione dropped her fork onto her plate. "We better get to class," she said standing up.  
  
"What's the rush," said Ron through a mouthful of bacon.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't want to be late."  
  
"Fine," said Ron grabbing his books and a piece of toast.  
  
Harry grabbed his bag as well and followed them out of the Hall. "See you later, Ginny."  
  
"Bye," she said wondering, as she often did, what the three were up to.  
  
An hour and a half later Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking wearily back to the castle. They had been to Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid, as usual, had another interesting creature for them to look after. They had spent most of the class running around trying to get the weasel-like creatures, Hagrid called Wimpoles, back into their cages. The problem was the Wimpoles were covered in a slick substance that made them almost impossible to keep a hold of them.  
  
"Do you think there's time to wash up before Defense Against the Dark Arts," asked Ron.  
  
"If we hurry," replied Hermione.  
  
They were heading for the washrooms at the end of the corridor when Harry heard his name. He turned and saw Ann walking towards them.  
  
"We just keep running into each other," she said smiling at Harry, then she turned to Ron and Hermione. "Hi, I don't think I caught your names this morning."  
  
Hermione stared, but Ron smiled and said, "I'm Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too," said Hermione. "Listen, we really have to be going. We're going to be late for class." She grabbed Ron's wrist and pulled him toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."  
  
"I thought we were going to wash up," Ron protested.  
  
"We don't have time," said Hermione. "Come on Harry."  
  
"I'll catch up with you two ok," Harry said.  
  
Hermione stopped, "but you'll be late."  
  
"No I won't," he said. "I'll be right behind you. Go ahead."  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Ron whispered under his breath. She allowed him to pull her reluctantly away. Harry waited until they rounded the corner before turning his attention back to Ann.  
  
"So.," he began.  
  
"She's a bit wound up," said Ann.  
  
"Who? Hermione? No, she's just really serious about school."  
  
"I don't think she likes me much," said Ann.  
  
"No." Harry protested. "She doesn't, uhh., dislike you. She doesn't even know you."  
  
"It makes no difference to me."  
  
Harry felt perplexed. Ann may have been one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, but she was also the oddest, even counting Luna Lovegood, which was saying something. "Look, uhm., Hermione's one of my best friends."  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
Again Harry felt perplexed. Ann continued. "It's just that that red- headed bloke seems to fancy her."  
  
"Ron? Yeah, well he's her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well," said Harry slowly, thinking a quick escape might be best. The conversation wasn't exactly what he thought it would be. "I think I better get to class."  
  
"You're not really going, are you?" Asked Ann in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, course I am. Why?"  
  
"I thought maybe you'd like to hang out. I don't have anything to do. You could show me around Hogwarts."  
  
Harry thought about it. He'd never actually cut a class on purpose before. Hermione had never let them. Of course, she wasn't here right now. "I don't think I should."  
  
"Do you always do what you should," said Ann smirking.  
  
A sudden daring swept over Harry. "No."  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ron made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts ahead of most of the other students. They took their usual seats in the front row and began taking out their books.  
  
"We should have waited for him, Ron."  
  
"He said go ahead."  
  
"There's something weird about that girl."  
  
"I know. You've already said that."  
  
"She's just so, I don't know," began Hermione.  
  
"Aggressive," supplied Ron.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. It's Harry, you know. Remember in fourth year during the Yule Ball. Girls were cueing up to ask him to go. It's just part of that whole boy who lived garbage."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Come on, give him a break. At least he's interested back."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel better, Ron."  
  
He crinkled his brow. "He's a big boy, Hermione."  
  
"I know that," she snapped. "I just feel protective of him." She looked into Ron's face. It had a slight jealous hue to it. She place a hand over his own. "I didn't mean it like that Ron. It's just that he's been through a lot these last couple of years."  
  
They were interrupted by the arrival of Professor Lupin. "Good afternoon, class." He said smiling. "Today we are going to." he stopped glancing at the empty desk next to Ron. "Where's Harry?" Ron looked down at his desk and shrugged. "Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know, sir," she whispered.  
  
"I see," he said and turned his attention back to the class. "Today."  
  
Ron and Hermione cast worried glances at each other and then simultaneously looked to the door, but no one came. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry led Ann out to the Quidditch pitch. It was deserted and the only place he could be sure no teachers would pop out on them. "Do you play?" Ann asked.  
  
"Yeah, Seeker of the Gryffindor team and Captain this year. How about you?"  
  
"No, I was never a huge Quidditch fan. I'm not really a sports kind of girl."  
  
"What kind of girl are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. More of the nature-loving, scientist type, I guess. I could sit in my mother's garden and mess around with plants and herbs all day. I used to make the most ridiculous potions when I was younger. I once turned my skin the oddest shade of blue."  
  
Harry laughed, "that must have been a sight."  
  
"Yeah, well luckily it happened during the summer when my father was visiting. He was able to turn me normal fairly quickly."  
  
"Didn't your father live with you?"  
  
"No, my parents separated when I was one. I lived with my mom all my life."  
  
"Is that why you didn't go to Hogwarts. Did you live outside of England."  
  
"No, not exactly," Ann said slowly.  
  
"Well what exactly," asked Harry. "You're like a complete mystery. Why are you all of a sudden at Hogwarts."  
  
Ann looked down at the floor. "My mom died. I came to Hogwarts to be nearer to my father."  
  
Harry felt terrible. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"No, really. I know how you feel. It sucks."  
  
Ann looked up at Harry. "That's it exactly. It sucks." Harry watched Ann closely. Her confident stride had faltered and her shoulders sagged. "My mom was sick for a while, I mean, it wasn't a shock or anything. I thought I was ready but." she trailed off.  
  
"It's ok. I don't think you can ever be ready for something like that. I lost my Godfather a little over a year ago."  
  
They both walked quietly for a few minutes. "So, who's your father." Harry asked trying to break the silence. "You said you came to Hogwarts to be near him. Is he a friend of Snape's." Harry was dying to know Ann's connection to Snape, but didn't actually want to come out and ask what it was.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this." She said picking up her pace. "Can we just change the subject?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said slightly disappointed but understanding.  
  
Ann waited a few minutes. "You do realize that in order to change the subject, you are actually going to have to say something."  
  
Harry laughed. "Ok." He paused.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
"We'll never talk about anything if I have to wait for you," said Ann amused.  
  
"Fine, then you come up with something. You have me completely off balance."  
  
"I tend to have that effect on people."  
  
"It's not something I'd boast about. It's very off-putting."  
  
"My apologies. I'll do my best to reform myself."  
  
"It's hot out here," said Harry abruptly.  
  
"Oh God. I hope we haven't been reduced to talking about the weather already."  
  
"No," Harry said exasperated. "I meant, maybe we should head around to the lake. It's usually cooler by the water."  
  
"Ok." Ann agreed.  
  
They walked slowly enjoying the breeze blowing from across the lake.  
  
"I have to ask," began Harry. "Why were you so intent to meet me?"  
  
"I thought I was being subtle." Said Ann.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"I was just curious, I guess."  
  
Harry felt slightly annoyed. "Isn't everybody."  
  
Ann shrugged. "Are they?" Harry didn't answer so Ann continued nonchalantly. "I guess I was just wondering who the real Harry Potter was. I knew you couldn't be as virtuous or as cracked as everyone makes you out to be."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Half the stuff people say and write about me is a load of crap."  
  
"I knew that. I just wondered if you leaned more to the virtuous side or the cracked side."  
  
"So what's your verdict."  
  
"I get the feeling that neither is an appropriate characterization."  
  
"Oh yeah, and how would you characterize me?"  
  
"Jury's still out."  
  
Harry smiled. Ann was definitely one of the more direct persons he had ever encountered.  
  
"Although, I do have to say that I never expected the famous Harry Potter to cut class. Won't the Professor be upset?"  
  
"Lupin? Nah. He'll be more worried than upset." The realization made Harry feel slightly guilty.  
  
"Lupin?" Ann questioned. "Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Yeah. He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Said Harry smiling. "Do you know him?"  
  
"I know of him," Ann said with a slight edge to her voice. "I'm surprised they let him teach here."  
  
"Why shouldn't they," said Harry immediately getting defensive.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"No, really. Do you mean because he's a werewolf? It's really not a secret anymore, not after Snape blabbed it to everyone years ago."  
  
Ann didn't speak.  
  
"He has a right to earn a living you know."  
  
"I didn't say he didn't." They both paused and looked determinably away from each other. Ann was the first to speak. "You really don't like him do you?"  
  
"Who?" said Harry sulkily.  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"No, I don't." Said Harry matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Ann shrugged. "Just curious."  
  
"I think you'll find that most of the students don't like him. Except maybe the Slytherins," Harry finished caustically.  
  
Ann's eyes narrowed. "Not a big fan of the Slytherins either, I see."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Did you ever think the Slytherins are the way they are because of the way the rest of the students treat them?" Ann snapped.  
  
Harry paused. "You got sorted into Slytherin house, didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Ann didn't respond.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you. It's just that your lot hasn't exactly made my life easy around here. You're actually the first Slytherin who's ever managed to get through two sentences without insulting me."  
  
"First of all, they're not my lot and second, I know a whole bunch of Slytherins went bad, but so did a bunch of people who weren't it Slytherin."  
  
Harry nodded thinking of Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr.  
  
"And both of my parents were Slytherins and neither one of them turned to the Dark Arts. In fact, my mother always hated the Dark Arts and everyone associated with them. We're not all bad. It's just a stereotype. Just like not all Gryffindors are good. My mother told me that in her time the Gryffindor's were nothing but strutting bullying gits, but I don't think you're like that."  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Harry sighed. "It's not going to be easy though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being friends."  
  
"You still want to be friends then," said Ann smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Smiled Harry. They smiled at each other for a few seconds until Harry spoke again. "I think we better get back."  
  
"You go ahead. I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you at dinner." Harry left Ann alone by the lake, looking forward to their next meeting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kindly summarize the chapter to be handed in next week," said Professor Lupin. "Class dismissed. Ron, Hermione, please stay behind." Lupin waited for the class to leave. "Ok, you two. Where's Harry?" Neither spoke. "Is he ill?"  
  
"No, sir," said Hermione. Lupin waited.  
  
"Ok. I can't make you tell me, but please tell Harry I would like to see him after dinner in my office."  
  
"Yes sir," they each mumbled and made their way to the door.  
  
"Oh and Ron, Hermione." They turned and faced Lupin. "If it had been James, I wouldn't have told either." They both grinned and left.  
  
The grin faded from Hermione's face almost immediately. "I told you that girl was bad news," she said angrily.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for him?" said Ron. They headed for Gryffindor tower quickly and made their way up to the seventh-year boy's dormitory. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were lounging on their beds talking. They looked up in surprise when Hermione and Ron entered.  
  
"Uhh, Hermione. I don't think you're supposed to be up here," said Neville.  
  
"Never mind that," dismissed Hermione. "Have you guys seen Harry."  
  
They all shook their heads. Hermione turned and headed back down the stairs. Ron followed quickly, calling over his shoulder, "tell him we're looking for him if he shows up."  
  
As they headed through the common room, Ginny called out to her brother. "Hey, Ron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Got some news I thought you'd be interested in."  
  
"We're in a bit of a hurry. Can it wait."  
  
"Sure," Ginny smirked. "Just thought you'd want to know who that new girl really is. Of course, if you're too busy."  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Spill it, Ginny."  
  
Ginny didn't need any persuading. "She's Snape's daughter." Then she laughed at the expressions that flew across Ron and Hermione's face. "I know, can you believe it. I didn't even know he had a daughter."  
  
"I can't be," said Ron astounded. "Where'd you here that."  
  
"I kinda overheard McGonagall and Flitwick talking," smiled Ginny mischievously pulling out a pair of flesh colored extendable ears.  
  
"Taking off where George and Fred left off are you?"  
  
Ginny smiled wickedly. "Anyway, apparently she's arrived rather unexpectedly and she's definitely in Slytherin."  
  
"We better find Harry," said Hermione moving to the door.  
  
"Harry? Why?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, we don't even know that he's with her." Said Ron.  
  
"Who? Snape's Daughter?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron.  
  
"He cut class today with her," said Hermione.  
  
"We think he cut class with her," corrected Ron. "Look, why don't we just go to dinner. He's bound to show and we can talk to him then."  
  
"Fine, let's go." Said Hermione.  
  
They headed toward the Great Hall with Ginny in tow. At the entrance they bumped into Harry.  
  
"There you are," said Hermione.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "save the lecture, Hermione."  
  
"I wasn't going to give you a lecture."  
  
Ron let out a laugh, which he quickly turned into a cough.  
  
Hermione made an exasperated sigh, "forget it. I'm tired of trying to keep you two on the straight and narrow. I'm going to eat."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny watched her go. "What is up with her today."  
  
"Harry," Ron said seriously. "We have to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron looked at Ginny, "It's about something Ginny found out about Ann."  
  
"If you mean the fact that she's in Slytherin, I already know."  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Ginny was using the extendable ears and overheard McGonagall tell Flitwick that she's Snape's daughter."  
  
Harry stared open-mouthed at Ron. "No."  
  
Ginny nodded, "I'm afraid so, Harry."  
  
"I can't believe it. I was with her all afternoon. She didn't say anything."  
  
"Mate, I agree with Hermione. You've got to stay away from this girl. She went out of her way to meet you and then she got you to cut class half a day after you knew her name. She's probably trying to set you up with Snape."  
  
"I don't know, Ron."  
  
"Harry, Snape hates you. She's his kid. Put two and two together."  
  
"I guess," said Harry resignedly.  
  
"Ahem," coughed Ginny. She grimaced and nodded at something behind Ron and Harry.  
  
Behind them stood a thin lipped, bright eyed, Ann, who looked remarkably like her father on a bad day. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ann." Harry said moving toward her. Ann turned her back and began walking away. "Wait a second," shouted Harry after her. Ron and Ginny hung back and watched as he quickly caught up to her.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Harry." Ann said angrily stopping to face him.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Harry said.  
  
"I'm not playing at anything," replied Ann.  
  
"Yeah right. You lied to me."  
  
"I never lied."  
  
"You should have told me who you were."  
  
"Maybe, but you said you wanted to be my friend," said Ann quietly. "Friends don't talk about each other behind their backs."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Right," said Ann sarcastically and turned again to leave.  
  
"Hey," Harry said reaching out and taking hold of her arm. "You're the one who lied about who you were, not me."  
  
"Fine. You're off the hook then."  
  
"No, you don't get off that easy. I want to know why."  
  
"Just forget it," said Ann bitterly. "I should have just listened to my father."  
  
"Your father," spat Harry.  
  
"Potter," came a low hiss.  
  
Harry sighed inwardly. He was definitely not in the mood for Snape at the moment. He turned to see Snape advancing on him with a look of pure hatred.  
  
"Take your hands off my daughter right now," he growled.  
  
Harry dropped Ann's arm, but didn't take his own narrowed eyes off the Potions Master.  
  
"Father," Ann began, but Snape raised his hand to silence her.  
  
"I thought I made it clear to you that I did not want you to associate with Potter." Snape's eyes narrowed maliciously at Harry. "I don't want to see you near her again. Do you understand me."  
  
Harry stared unblinking back. "I don't think that's up to you, sir." Harry saw Snape clench his fist around his wand.  
  
"It had better be or you will be very sorry."  
  
"Father." Ann said again loudly.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Ann, Snape, and Harry whipped around to see Professor Remus Lupin calmly standing a few feet back.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed to the tiniest slits. "This doesn't concern you Lupin."  
  
"Perhaps not," replied Lupin sedately.  
  
Snape seeing that Lupin had no intention of leaving placed a firm hand on Ann's shoulder and led her away. Harry rolled his eyes after them.  
  
"Harry," said Lupin. "What was that about."  
  
"Nothing," said Harry sullenly.  
  
"Nothing? Yes, that's exactly what that looked like." Professor Lupin ran his hands through his sandy brown hair. "Harry, you and I need to have a conversation right now." Lupin turned and walked in the direction of his office. Harry gave Ron and Ginny, who had been staring wide-eyed along with several other students at Harry's encounter with Snape, a glance and turned to follow Professor Lupin.  
  
They arrived at his office and Lupin sat behind his desk and indicated to Harry to take a seat.  
  
"Professor," Harry began. "If this is about my not being in class."  
  
"It is not. This is about you and Ann." Lupin rubbed his weary eyes and Harry noticed how tired he looked. "Is it safe to assume that you were with her when you should have been in class today?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry I cut class today," Harry began.  
  
"I accept your apology and I do hope it will never happen again."  
  
"It won't, sir."  
  
"Good, but as I said that's not what I wanted to talk with you about." Lupin paused and Harry waited expectantly. "I realize that I am not your father or even your Godfather, but I do care a great deal about you."  
  
Harry's throat tightened at the mention of Sirius. "I know."  
  
"I don't think you should be hanging out with Ann Snape."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are a few reasons, but the most pressing one is Professor Snape."  
  
"I don't give a damn what he thinks," said Harry fiercely.  
  
"That was apparent. I know you're angry with Professor Snape, but sooner or later you're going to have to let that go. You are going to have to forgive him if you are ever going to get over Sirius's death."  
  
Harry stood so quickly he knocked the chair he was sitting in over. "I will never forgive him," he shouted. He kicked the fallen chair out of his way as he moved toward the door.  
  
"Harry," Lupin called after him. "You're never going to get past this until you do."  
  
Harry cast cold eyes on Lupin and left.  
  
--------------  
  
Back in the boys dormitory Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He lay there seething and balling up pieces of his bed sheet in his fist as anger coursed through his body. He hadn't felt angry like this in a couple of months, not since he was last at the Dursley's and had accidentally blown out the T.V. screen in the living room during the middle of a rather heated argument with his uncle.  
  
That was what precipitated his removal from Privet Drive to the Burrow weeks before the beginning of term. Harry realized that he hadn't made it through an entire summer with the Dursley's since the summer before his first year, not that it mattered anymore. Now that he was in his final year at Hogwarts he was never going to have to set foot on Privet Drive for the rest of his life. The thought had a calming effect on Harry, but deep down he knew Lupin was right. Eventually he was going to have to let go of all the anger he felt over Sirius's death.  
  
It had been over a year and everyone else had gotten over it, even Lupin and he had known Sirius the longest. But he just couldn't, it was his own fault and he wouldn't let himself off the hook that easily. He wouldn't let Snape off the hook either. He was the one person he blamed more than himself.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What," snarled Harry turning his head to the door. It was Ron. He looked hurt at Harry's abruptness. "I'm sorry, Ron." Harry immediately apologized.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry mumbled turning his head back to the ceiling.  
  
"Did Lupin give you detention?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"That's good." Ron moved closer to Harry's bed and pushed a tart toward him. "Hermione thought you might be hungry."  
  
Harry took the tart gratefully. He was hungry. "Thanks."  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier."  
  
"What?" Asked Harry through a mouthful of tart.  
  
"I didn't know Ann was behind us, I wouldn't have said all that if I had."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're probably right."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe," said Ron.  
  
"What do you mean maybe?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well, it's just that I found out why she's at Hogwarts now. Her mum died a few days ago."  
  
Harry nodded. "She told me."  
  
"Oh," said Ron surprised.  
  
"What difference does that make?"  
  
"It's just that I think, maybe the reason she sought you out was because she thought you might understand. You know what I mean?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He had understood and when they were talking by the lake he had felt for the first time since Sirius had died that someone understood him too.  
  
"Well, anyway, if I messed it up for you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't give it a second thought, mate."  
  
Ron nodded. "Do you feel like coming down for a game of chess?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm tired. I think I'll just stay up here and go to bed.  
  
"Ok, night then."  
  
"Night, Ron."  
  
--------------------  
  
The next morning was Saturday. Harry woke up early and dressed quietly so as not to wake up the other boys. He left Gryffindor tower and made his way toward the Slytherin dungeons. He hadn't been anywhere near them since second year, but he remembered their general location. He leaned against the wall in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Slytherin dorms and waited. Several younger Slytherin students passed by all giving Harry menacing looks, but they were not daring enough to take on this particular seventh year and quickly proceeded to the Great Hall.  
  
About an hour after he had been waiting he saw her. Ann was alone and dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy T-shirt. Her long black hair was swept up in a messy ponytail and there were circles under tired eyes.  
  
"Ann," Harry called.  
  
She looked up at him but continued walking.  
  
"Come on, Ann. I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't care," said Ann quietly.  
  
"I'm serious, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. Let me make it up to you."  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Harry. Your friend was right."  
  
"No, he wasn't."  
  
"My father does hate you."  
  
Harry smiled, "Ok, so he was right about that."  
  
"It's not funny," she said and started walking again.  
  
"You're right, it's not. But just because your father doesn't like me, it doesn't mean you have to too."  
  
"Maybe, but your friends don't like me."  
  
"That's not true. They don't even know you."  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
"That's right and regardless of what your father has told you or what you've read in the paper, you don't know me either."  
  
Ann stopped and folded her arms across her chest. "So what are you getting at."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What I'm trying to say, if you'd drop the attitude, is that neither of us knows the other, but I did have a nice time the other day and there aren't too many people at Hogwarts who know what you're going through right now. I do. And I meant what I said yesterday. I want to be your friend."  
  
Ann looked hesitant.  
  
"Let's just start over." Harry said.  
  
Ann nodded slowly. "Ok. We'll start over."  
  
Harry smiled widely. "Good. Are you hungry?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Do you want to eat breakfast with me and my friends?"  
  
Ann looked unsure.  
  
"It'll be fine. They're good people really. Just a bit protective of me."  
  
"I can understand that," said Ann smiling.  
  
"The Slytherins might give you a hard time if you have lunch with the Gryffindors."  
  
"Lesson One, on me. I don't give a damn what anyone thinks of me. I've always done exactly what I want to do, when I want to do it."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
They laughed as they continued their walk to the Great Hall. A little ways back, unbeknownst to them stood Severus Snape. He watched uneasily as his daughter disappeared down the hall with Harry Potter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Professor Snape stormed through the halls of Hogwarts sending frightened first and second years scurrying away in opposite directions. He banged his way through Professor Lupin's private office without knocking.  
  
"Lupin," Snape snarled.  
  
Professor Lupin looked up in surprise. "Can I help you, Severus?"  
  
"As a matter of fact you can," said Snape. "You can keep Potter away from my daughter."  
  
"And how do you propose I do that?" Lupin asked lightly.  
  
"I don't care. I don't want him near her."  
  
"Severus, I have already spoken to Harry, but the bottom line is that neither of us can do anything if Harry and Ann decide to pursue a friendship."  
  
"I will not have my daughter friends with a Potter."  
  
Anger flared up in Lupin and he stood up. "She could do a lot worse than be friends with a Potter. Who would you have her hang out with? Malfoy?"  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "Who she hangs out with is none of your concern."  
  
"Severus, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Harry. You need to get over the past. Eventually, you are going to have to forgive James and by extension Harry. Enough people have forgiven you." Remus breathed deeply trying to calm his mounting temper. "And did it ever occur to you that they might be exactly what the other needs right now, seeing as they both know what it's like to lose a parent."  
  
A nasty smile flitted across Snape's face. "It's a good thing Harry grew up without his father. Can you imagine how much more arrogant he would be if James had brought him up."  
  
It happened in an instant before even Lupin realized he had done it. Lupin's fist connected with Snape's jaw and Snape fell backward onto the floor. Lupin stood over him, the offending fist still clenched tightly. Snape looked up with satisfaction on his face. "I see that mild mannered Remus Lupin does have a temper."  
  
Remus immediately lowered his hand, internally berating himself for losing control, and reached out to help Snape up. Snape smacked his hand away and stood himself up. "I'm only going to tell you this one more time. You keep Potter away from Ann or I will make his life more miserable than you Marauders ever made mine. I promise you that." Snape turned and stormed from the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry couldn't help glancing at the Slytherins table as he and Ann made their way over to Hermione and Ron. He caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy's usual sneer and smirked. Ann took a seat confidently beside Harry in front of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Good morning," she smiled.  
  
"Morning," said Ron and Hermione simultaneously.  
  
Harry grinned and dug into his breakfast with enthusiasm. He knew that Ron and Hermione were going to at least make an effort.  
  
Harry, Ann, Ron, and Hermione spent the rest of the day together. The boys convinced Hermione to bring her homework by the lake. Eventually though they all gave up the idea of working and sat lounging and talking. None of them wanted to go in as the sun started setting, casting golden streaks across the lake, especially Harry.  
  
He hadn't felt the way he felt about Ann since Cho Chang. His stomach had done flip-flops all day. The only difference was that he now knew exactly what the cause was. He was falling hard for Ann Snape.  
  
Ann was so sure of herself, in a way Harry never hoped he could be. Whether she was telling a story of reclining flat on her back as Ron or Harry related one of their many adventures to her, she maintained an inner poise that made her seem so at ease with everything around her.  
  
At the end of the day Harry walked Ann back to the Slytherin common rooms. "Are you starting classes tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning with the Gryffindors and then Herbology with the Ravenclaws in the afternoon."  
  
"Your father's class first thing." Harry stated rather unnecessarily.  
  
Ann nodded and there was an awkward pause.  
  
"Well," said Harry staring uncomfortably at his shoes. "Good night then." He started to leave.  
  
"Harry?" Ann said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think you're really going to be able to get past who my father is?"  
  
"I thought I already had."  
  
Ann smiled and leaned in closer to Harry. "I'm glad," she murmured as she pressed a firm kiss to his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Gryffindor tower Ron and Hermione were sitting alone in the deserted common room. Ron was trying desperately to get Hermione's mind off Harry and Ann and onto more enjoyable things. He was kissing her neck and shoulder blade while she talked.  
  
"Maybe Ann isn't as bad as we thought," she said.  
  
"Mm hm," said Ron.  
  
"She seemed perfectly agreeable this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron moving to the other shoulder.  
  
"Of course, it could all be just a giant act to set Harry up."  
  
"Hermione," said Ron in frustration. He placed his hands on either side of her face. "Could you forget about Ann and Harry for two seconds and give me a bit of attention."  
  
Hermione stuck out her lower lip in mock pity. "Are you feeling ignored, Ron?"  
  
Ron answered by kissing her on the mouth and nibbling the protruding lower lip. All thoughts of Harry and Ann flew out of her head and she wrapped her arms around Ron pulling him closer. Ron, finally having her full attention, responded with eagerness.  
  
The entrance to the common room opened suddenly and Harry strolled in grinning. He saw Ron and Hermione and groaned. "Can't you two do that anywhere else?"  
  
Ron glanced at him, his face full of annoyance. "Be a good little boy and shove off, will you Harry? Or do I have to give you a detention?"  
  
Harry raised his hands in surrender and quickly made his way up to the dorm. His thoughts were on Ann and the kiss she had just given him. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She must have taken after her mother.  
  
The thought got Harry wondering. Ann had said that her mother told her that Gryffindor's were nothing but strutting bullying gits. If she had married Snape then she must have been at Hogwarts with him and if she went to Hogwarts with Snape than that meant she went to Hogwarts with his father.  
  
Harry wondered if she knew this. One thing was for certain; Ann didn't know a lot about her father. She had said her parents were never Death Eaters. Harry wondered how Snape had managed to keep that from her all these years.  
  
Harry could hear Ron coming up the stairs. He thought he could her him humming. When he walked in Harry asked, "Hermione get off to bed ok?"  
  
"Shut it, Harry," said Ron through a grin. "Or should I ask if Ann got off to bed ok?"  
  
"Goodnight, Ron," said Harry conceding defeat.  
  
"Night, Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ann woke early on her first day of classes at Hogwarts. She had told Harry that she would meet him for breakfast, but she wasn't really in the mood to be around anyone, so she decided to go for a walk.  
  
She walked down one of the long corridors not quite sure where she was going. Not that she cared. She only wanted to clear her head. She was a bit agitated with herself. She had wanted to meet Harry, but she certainly had never had any intention of developing any kind of regard for him. Now, if she wasn't careful, she was in danger of getting very attached. She couldn't believe she had actually kissed him. She was letting her emotional side take too strong a hold on her actions.  
  
Ann was so immersed in her own thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran headlong into a person who was also very distracted. Ann stumbled and started to fall, but a strong hand reached out and steadied her. "Are you ok?" Asked Professor Lupin.  
  
Ann stared up at him and wrenched her arm from his grasp. Her eyes glowed with animosity.  
  
Lupin stepped back startled by the intense emotion coming from Ann's face. "Are you ok, Ann?" Lupin repeated.  
  
"I'm fine," she said coolly. She stared at Lupin unblinking.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat. "I was sorry to hear about your mother."  
  
"I'll bet," said Ann.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Lupin asked thoroughly confused by her hostility.  
  
"Did you honestly think I didn't know. That my mother would never have told me?"  
  
Lupin turned red.  
  
"I guess you did," said Ann satisfied to see he was embarrassed.  
  
"Ann, whatever your mother may have told you, it was only half true. She never knew the whole story."  
  
"You're a liar."  
  
Lupin began to protest, but thought better of it. "I think maybe you better be heading to class."  
  
"Whatever," Ann said and continued down the hall.  
  
Lupin watched her walk away and sighed. He knew it was going to be a long day.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This is my first author's note because I'm usually not a big fan of these. I prefer just writing the story, but I had to take a second to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. The positive comments have kept me going at a pretty good pace. (Get ready for the big Academy moment.)  
  
*Between tearful sobs* I'd like to thank, Melissa Jooty, Arafel2, Tweetyiscool, lyssanne/White owl, Rachie-baby18, Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2, and Darth Roden.  
  
And just think if you review, you too could be named in a tearful speech for all to read. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny Weasley stormed through the doors of the Great Hall her face nearly as red as her hair. She sat heavily across from her brother Ron.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at her. He could recognize the Weasley temper brewing behind her eyes. "You ok?" He asked carefully.  
  
She just glared back at him. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her again.  
  
"And stop looking at me that way or I'll hex you," she said warningly.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione breezily joining Ron and Ginny at the table. She leaned over and kissed Ron and then pulled a large book from her bag. Ron poured her a glass of pumpkin juice and put a sandwich on her plate. Without noticing she took the juice he had poured her and drank it down. Ron smiled. She was liable to go through the entire lunch period with her nose buried in a book and not eat if he didn't watch her carefully.  
  
When she reached for her sandwich she looked up and caught Ginny's annoyed expression. "What's the matter, Ginny."  
  
"Snape," she said simply.  
  
"Which one?" Hermione asked through a grin.  
  
"Wait a second," interrupted Ron. "I asked what was wrong a minute ago and you threatened to hex me."  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Said Ginny with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
Ron started to respond, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm and cut him off. "What happened," she asked again.  
  
"Nothing completely out of the ordinary, just Snape being his usual charming self. We had double potions this morning with the Slytherins and Snape deducted about fifty points over the course of an hour and a half from Gryffindor."  
  
"Why?" Asked Ron indignantly.  
  
"First we weren't quick enough copying the Potion, then we weren't fast enough getting our ingredients out and prepared and then none of us managed to make the potion to his liking. Of course the Slytherins could do no wrong."  
  
"Hey," interrupted Hermione. "Wasn't Ann in that class with you? How did she react to her father?"  
  
"It didn't bother her in the least as far as I could see. She seemed in her own world. She made the potion perfect of course."  
  
"Well he'd hardly mark his own kid off," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, well she didn't have such an nice time in Defense."  
  
"Why," asked Hermione. "What happened?"  
  
"She just seemed put out the whole time. Actually Lupin asked her a question and she was quite rude to him. Reminded me a bit of Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy? Why?" Asked Ron.  
  
"She just seemed a bit condescending. Like Lupin was beneath her or something."  
  
"Really? How did Lupin respond?"  
  
"Oh you know how he is," Ginny began but was interrupted when Harry joined the three.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Hey mate, Ginny was just filling us in on her morning's classes with the two Snape's," said Ron.  
  
"That's right," said Harry. "You had class with Ann today. How was she? She was supposed to meet me for breakfast this morning, but she never showed."  
  
Ginny looked uncomfortable. "She seemed fine to me."  
  
"So what happened in class then."  
  
"Nothing important," she said. "I think I better go. I have to get a book for my next class." She stood quickly and left.  
  
"But you just said. Ow, Hermione!" Ron's hand went to his forearm where Hermione had just pinched him.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry looking back and forth at his two best friends. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"No," said Hermione quickly.  
  
"Come off it, what did I interrupt?"  
  
"Nothing," insisted Hermione. Harry shot a look at Ron who shrugged.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He would have pressed Hermione to come out with it, but he wasn't in the mood to drag it from her. He would ask Ron in private later.  
  
Harry piled food onto his plate and began eating quickly. He wanted to look for Ann before his next class.  
  
Ron looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're going to make yourself sick eating that fast."  
  
"I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to go look for Ann."  
  
"Well you won't have to look far," interrupted Hermione. "She just walked in."  
  
Harry whipped his head around to see Ann Snape enter the Great Hall. He tried to catch her eye, but she didn't look his way. She sat at the Slytherin table. A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle approached and sat next to her. "Why is she talking to Malfoy," he muttered.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said sharply.  
  
Harry turned his head back to Ron and Hermione. "What?"  
  
"I know you like her and all, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a Slytherin."  
  
"So."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to accept the fact that she's going to be friends with people like Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione's eyes were flashing and her voice was tinged with anger.  
  
"Why are you so upset?"  
  
"I'm not upset. I just think you're getting a bit preoccupied by this girl. You take every chance you have to be around her lately."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said exasperatedly. "Don't you ever get tired of hanging around with the same people all the time. Don't you ever want to be around someone new and interesting."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with anger. "Yeah, well I'm sorry Ron and I aren't interesting enough for you."  
  
"That's not what I meant," interrupted Harry.  
  
"I think we both know what you meant," she said. She stood, picked up her books and left the table.  
  
"Hermione, come on," Harry called after her, but she didn't turn. Harry looked back at Ron who had also stood. "Ron," he said, "I didn't mean it to come out that way."  
  
"Right Harry. Sure." Ron said and walked quickly to catch up with Hermione.  
  
"Damn it," Harry said under his breath and pushed his plate away. He turned and looked at Ann again, but she was laughing at something Malfoy was saying. He turned away in disgust and as he turned back he caught a glimpse of Professor Snape watching him. He stared back for a moment and then got up to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ann had spent most of the day feeling disconcerted by her earlier meeting with Lupin. Luckily, she had Potions as her first class and even at her worst days she could mix up a potion blindfolded.  
  
She had almost skipped Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she didn't want Lupin to think she was afraid to face him. The class was hardly taxing. She had known a lot of what Lupin was teaching for years already, thanks to her father. Her sentiments seemed to be shared by most of the Slytherins. The Gryffindor's on the other hand seemed delighted by the class. They all seemed like they were having a lot of fun, but Ann couldn't help feeling bored.  
  
She was thankful when it was finally time for lunch. She sat at her house table ignoring Harry's stare. A few minutes later a boy with blond hair accompanied by two ogre-looking boys sat beside her.  
  
"Hi," said the blond. "My name's Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hello," Ann replied.  
  
"You're Professor Snape's daughter, right?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm. And you're Lucius Malfoy's son."  
  
"That's right," said Draco proudly.  
  
"Proud of your old man, are you?"  
  
Draco paused uncertainly.  
  
"I imagine you haven't seen much of him since he broke out of Azkaban. What was he sent there for again? Wasn't it trying to steal something out of the Ministry and using a whole bunch of illegal spells on Harry Potter and a bunch of other fifteen year olds?"  
  
Draco's eyes turned black with anger. "My father is not a thief."  
  
"No, just a Death Eater. Personally, I'd rather my father be a thief."  
  
"Would you?" He said his voice masked behind a thin veil of rage.  
  
Ann was getting irritated by this pompous kid, "look, is there something you wanted?"  
  
Draco regained his composure and sat up straighter. "I just wanted to extend the hand of friendship to Snape's daughter. Our father's are friends from the old days and I wanted to let you know that if you needed anything."  
  
"Our father's were friends?" Ann said incredulously and laughed out loud. "My father would never be friends with someone like Lucius Malfoy." Just then she was distracted as she saw Harry get up abruptly from his seat and start to leave the Hall. Her eyes followed him out.  
  
"Oh and another thing," said Draco, not bothering to hide the rage in his voice. "I'd stay away from Harry Potter if I were you. Odd things always seem to happen to the people around him."  
  
Ann narrowed her eyes at Draco. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she said sarcastically and got up and followed Harry out of the hall.  
  
She caught up with Harry just outside the door. "Harry, hey."  
  
He turned and looked at her blankly. "Hi."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to ask how my morning was?"  
  
"Where were you this morning? I thought we were going to meet for breakfast?" Harry asked trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Ann said breezily. "I wasn't hungry."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've got to go," he said turning.  
  
Ann reached out and grabbed his robe, "What's the rush?"  
  
"I've got to get to class," said Harry simply.  
  
"Not for twenty minutes."  
  
"Did you have a nice chat with Malfoy?" Asked Harry pointedly.  
  
Ann laughed, "Jealous much?"  
  
Harry pulled free from her grasp and continued walking, but Ann matched his pace. "Oh come on, Harry. That Malfoy kids an idiot." Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. "Although, I must say. He did have some very good advice for me."  
  
"Oh really," he said.  
  
"Yeah, he told me to stay away from you. I've been getting that particular bit of advice a lot lately."  
  
"Yeah, I bet," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Is that why you're so upset? Because I was talking to Malfoy."  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Then why," she asked.  
  
"Forget it. It's not important. So, how were your classes this morning?"  
  
"Potions was great. I think my father has a well deserved reputation."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"He was a bit merciless to the poor Gryffindors," she laughed.  
  
"You know, you should talk to him about that," he said  
  
"Why?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Because, it's unfair."  
  
"It's got nothing to do with me."  
  
There was an awkward pause and Harry decided to steer the conversation away from Snape and potions. "So, how was Defense? Isn't Lupin great." He said this more as a statement than a question.  
  
Ann shrugged.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing, I just think you overrate Lupin a bit."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know. I found his class rather elementary."  
  
"You thought Lupin was elementary?"  
  
Ann shrugged again.  
  
"Is this because he's a werewolf?"  
  
"I'm not a bigot, Harry," she said offended.  
  
"I never said you were."  
  
"Yeah, well you implied it." They both paused, then Ann continued. "Look, there are just some things. that is. let's just say that Lupin rubs me the wrong way and leave it at that."  
  
"How can he rub you the wrong way. You just met the guy."  
  
"Well, yes and no."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"My mother and father knew him back when they were all at Hogwarts together and I just know a few things about him that you don't know."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. "None of that is true, you know. Lupin was innocent. It was." Harry paused. He had been about to put the blame on Sirius, where it belonged, but somehow it felt disloyal to his godfather.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because Lupin and Sirius told me all about it."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's really impartial."  
  
"Just about as impartial as your father."  
  
"What are you talking about. My father never even knew. My mother was the one who told me."  
  
"What?" Asked Harry confused. "How did your mother know?"  
  
"Because it happened to her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry completely bewildered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Returned Ann.  
  
They eyed each other warily and then students began streaming into the hallway. Harry glanced at his watch and realized he would be late for his next class if he didn't hurry.  
  
"I've got to run. Can we finish this later."  
  
Ann nodded. "Does that mean I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely." Harry said eagerly. "How about I take you to meet Hagrid."  
  
"Ok," Ann agreed. "I'll meet you by the lake."  
  
"Ok," Harry called over his shoulder as he walked swiftly to his next class. "See ya." 


	8. Chapter 8

Both Harry and Ann looked to the evening with anticipation. Neither Hermione or Ron were talking to Harry and Ann hadn't really made friends with anyone except Harry. Her fellow Slytherins were amicable, but like all true Slytherins were wary of extending the hand of friendship too soon.  
  
Harry met up with Ann by the lake just as they arranged and then walked to Hagrid's cabin together. Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and could hear Fang barking. "Out the way, Fang," Hagrid yelled and then the door was flung open.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Hi Hagrid." Smiled Harry.  
  
"Come in," Hagrid said and opened the door wide. Harry and Ann walked in and Harry sat in one of the overlarge chairs around Hagrid's table. Ann stood awkwardly looking around at the cabin. "So, how are yeh doin?"  
  
"Fine," said Harry. "Hagrid, this is Ann."  
  
"Hullo, Ann."  
  
"Hi," said Ann uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden.  
  
"Ann's new at Hogwarts," Harry supplied.  
  
"I know," said Hagrid smiling. "So you're Mary's daughter."  
  
Ann's face brightened. "You knew my mother?"  
  
"Of course. She was a nice girl, here at Hogwarts."  
  
Ann smiled wickedly. "You mean for a Slytherin?"  
  
"Oh, no. Err. That wasn't. I mean." Hagrid's face turned red. Harry smirked. He found the way Ann made people feel off balance funny.  
  
"I was only teasing," Ann admitted.  
  
Hagrid laughed. "Yer just like yer mother."  
  
"Did you know her well?"  
  
"Of course. She came round my cabin all the time with Remus. Those two were inseparable."  
  
Ann colored, but Harry sat straighter in his chair. "Ann's mom knew Professor Lupin?" Harry looked at Ann almost accusingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, they were quite the cute little couple."  
  
"Hagrid, were those crabroot weeds in your garden?" Asked Ann abruptly changing the topic.  
  
"Oh, err. yeah. They are."  
  
"They're really rare. How did you get them?"  
  
"I umm. traded for em."  
  
"Do you mind if I go take a closer look?"  
  
"No, help yerself."  
  
Ann left the cabin quickly and went to examine the weeds. She kneeled onto the soft earth and touched the leafy plant gently.  
  
"Harry," began Hagrid seriously, now that they were alone. "Ron and Ermione came to see me earlier."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "They still made?"  
  
"No, not mad. I'd say they was worried about ya."  
  
"Worried about what? Ann? They just don't like her cause she's in Slytherin."  
  
"Maybe, but there was a time not too long ago when you would have shared them feelings."  
  
"Yeah well Ann's different. She's not like the rest of the Slytherins."  
  
"Now, that's where you're wrong Harry. Ann is a Slytherin and, now I'm saying nothing against her, but Slytherins are like each other. Just like Gryffindor's are similar to each other and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are. That's not to say that all Slytherins are bad, mind ya. Mary, Ann's mother, never went to the dark side."  
  
"Then what's wrong if I'm friends with her."  
  
"Harry, you have to understand. It's always been difficult for Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along. Probably because both groups are natural leaders."  
  
"But you just said Remus and Ann's mum were a couple. You said they were inseparable."  
  
"They were, but you'll notice who she married."  
  
"Snape," said Harry blandly.  
  
"That's right," nodded Hagrid. "Remus and Mary were very close. I think they might of even been in love, but it wasn't easy. Yer own father and godfather gave him a hard time about her."  
  
"Is that why they broke up?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Don't know. Never knew what happened between em."  
  
"Ann doesn't like Professor Lupin much," said Harry simply.  
  
Hagrid raised his eyebrows but didn't venture an opinion.  
  
"She won't tell me why," continued Harry. Their conversation was interrupted by the return of Ann.  
  
"You should tell my father you have those, Hagrid. Crabroot weeds are useful in a lot of different potions," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that," said Hagrid. "So Ann, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"  
  
"It's not too bad. I've only had one days worth of classes, but they seemed interesting enough."  
  
"Good, good. Will I be seeing you in Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  
"Do you teach that class?" Asked Ann surprised.  
  
Hagrid swelled with pride. "Yep, for the last five years."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm not actually taking that class, but I must say I'm a bit disappointed now. I wouldn't have minded so much if I had known you taught it," said Ann charmingly.  
  
Hagrid went a bit red from the praise.  
  
"Although I imagine, you're better off not having me in class. I never took to animals. I don't think I could keep a flubberworm alive for very long."  
  
Harry nearly laughed thinking back to his third year and the batch of flubberworms they had fed to death. Hagrid tried to convey his disappointment that Ann would not be in his class, but secretly was relieved. In his opinion, a child who couldn't even keep a flubberworm alive had no business around bigger more interesting creatures. He thought in horror of what might befall his own beloved blast-ended scroots around such a person.  
  
They chatted amiably for a full hour before Hagrid remembered some duties he had to attend to and Harry and Ann went back to the castle.  
  
"I like him," said Ann almost immediately. "My mom told me a bit about him, but in her days he was only the gamekeeper."  
  
"Yeah, he still is. Dumbledore gave him the additional job during my third year."  
  
"Dumbledore's a pretty great wizard, isn't he?" Said Ann suddenly serious.  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"My father thinks very highly of him. So did my mother."  
  
Harry looked at her curiously. He wasn't sure where she was going with this.  
  
Ann continued. "Do you know Dumbledore very well?"  
  
"I guess. I mean, as well as anyone knows him. There's a lot about Dumbledore that's a bit mysterious."  
  
"Do you think he's honest?"  
  
"Ann, what kind of a question is that? What are you getting at?"  
  
They had reached the castle and were walking near a group of giggling second year girls. "Let's not talk here," said Ann quickly.  
  
Harry looked around and spotted the staircase that led to the astronomy tower. "Come on," he said leading the way up the staircase.  
  
When they had reached the top of the tower Harry crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Ann. "Ann, every time I think I've got you figured out, you throw a curveball at me. Can't you just be honest with me, about everything."  
  
"That's asking a lot," said Ann.  
  
"Why don't you start out small."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, tell me why you don't like Lupin," said Harry.  
  
"That's complicated," said Ann quietly.  
  
"Go slow," insisted Harry.  
  
Ann sighed deeply. "You won't tell anyone? I don't really want the general population knowing my personal family history."  
  
"I hoped you realized that you could trust me by now."  
  
"I think I trust you," said Ann honestly. "I want to trust you."  
  
"Then start out small. Tell me a little secret and I'll tell you one."  
  
"A little secret," said Ann regaining her characteristic smirk.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry smiling.  
  
"Ok, I'll have to think." Ann bit her lower lip, thinking. "Oh, I can't think of anything. You go first."  
  
Harry smiled. "When I was twelve I helped make an illicit potion using stolen ingredients from your father's private stores. Well, I didn't actually make the potion, but if your father knew, my life wouldn't be worth much."  
  
Ann laughed. "I knew you had a wild side before I met you."  
  
Harry laughed too. "Come on, I've said mine. Now you say yours."  
  
Ann grew serious and hesitated before blurting out. "My mother was engaged to Remus Lupin."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. "Engaged? He never told me."  
  
"I'm not surprised," she said bitterly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He broke the engagement because he believed a lie some of his friends told him."  
  
"What did they tell him?"  
  
"They told him my mother was a Death Eater."  
  
Harry felt sick. He wished he had never asked Ann to be honest with him. He knew who the "friends" Ann was talking about were. Hagrid had said that Sirius and his father hadn't approved of their relationship. He just couldn't believe they would lie. "Are you sure they were lying?"  
  
"My mother was not a Death Eater," Ann shouted.  
  
"I'm not saying that," said Harry quickly. "But, maybe there was some kind of mistake."  
  
Ann narrowed her eyes. "How could there be a mistake. His friends didn't like her just because she was a Slytherin and they told him the one thing that would make him abandon her. But then he couldn't even let her be happy with my father."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ann's eyes filled with tears. "When I was seven he came to see my mother. I was hiding in the closet and I didn't hear everything, but what I did hear gave me more than enough reason to hate him for the rest of my life."  
  
"Why?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Because he was the reason my mother left my father. He's the reason I grew up without a dad."  
  
"How could he be the reason?"  
  
Ann crossed her arms. "I just know he is. You're close to him. Why don't you ask him why he ruined our lives."  
  
"Ann," began Harry. "Consider that you don't know all the facts."  
  
"I may not know all the details, but I know enough. You can't defend him to me so don't even try."  
  
"All right," said Harry raising his hands in defeat. Then he recalled something she had said earlier. "But what does all this have to do with Dumbledore? You asked me earlier if Dumbledore was honest. What was that about?"  
  
Ann went over to the window and gazed out. It was dark outside and the stars were shining clearly overhead. "I think he knows things. Things I want to know."  
  
Harry walked over to where she was and stood close to her, watching her face. "What things?"  
  
"I want to know why my father left. I want to know what Lupin told my mother to make her kick him out."  
  
Ann looked back at Harry who turned away uncomfortably. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry softly. After a few seconds he continued. "I think you should talk to your father."  
  
"He won't tell me. Harry, all of this happened before I was even born. Do you have any idea what it's like having your entire future decided for you before you're even born?"  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "I think I may have an idea. But, I think Dumbledore will tell you the same thing I told you."  
  
"You mean ask my father."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ann turned so she was facing Harry. "Will you ask Dumbledore for me?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Please, Harry. I have to know."  
  
"Ann," said Harry hesitatingly.  
  
"Please," she begged. "Please."  
  
Harry sighed. "What if I find out something you don't want to hear?"  
  
Ann looked down. "I don't know," she mumbled.  
  
Harry sighed again. "All right. I'll see what I can find out."  
  
Ann reached out and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
Harry blushed as Ann pulled away and looked into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him softly.  
  
"Ann," he whispered breaking the kiss.  
  
"What," she said softly pulling him back to her and kissing him again.  
  
"I forget," he said pulling her closer.  
  
"Good," Ann said between kisses.  
  
After several minutes Harry pushed Ann gently away.  
  
"What's the matter," asked Ann, her eyes full of uncertainty.  
  
Harry breathed deeply. "I don't know which way is up when I'm with you."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Ann asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Harry, I want to be with you. I'm not asking for anything in return. I mean, I'm not expecting anything from you." Ann moved away so they were no longer touching and stared out the window. Harry didn't make a move to join her.  
  
"Ann, I'm going to go," he said quietly.  
  
Ann didn't turn around or respond. After a minute of silence, she could hear his footsteps die away down the staircase and she shivered, suddenly feeling very cold inside. 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry trudged wearily up to his dorm room. Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ron were all already there. He glanced around but didn't say anything.  
  
"Where've you been?" Asked Ron as Harry pulled off his shirt. He threw the shirt on the floor and went to his trunk for a pair of pajamas. "Well," repeated Ron.  
  
"Ron, I don't want to get into this now," said Harry tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, I bet. But we haven't seen you all afternoon, you skipped dinner, and Hermione was worried."  
  
"Yeah, well tell Hermione," he said emphasizing Hermione's name, "that I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."  
  
"So that's it," said Ron. Neville, Seamus, and Dean looked at each other uncomfortably. "I guess I should just tell Hermione that we've been replaced then. Hey, we had a good run, six almost seven good years."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said the first thing that popped in his head, "Yeah well, it will give the two of you more time to snog." Ron narrowed his eyes and immediately Harry felt bad. "I'm sorry, forget I said it."  
  
"Right, whatever you want, Harry." Ron turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Called Harry.  
  
"To make out with my girlfriend," responded Ron sarcastically over his shoulder.  
  
Harry sighed and turned back to the rest of the guys. They all looked away uncomfortably. Without finishing changing, Harry got into bed and pulled the curtains closed. He just wanted to clear his head and get some sleep. The problem was that he has two very pressing matters on his mind, dealing with Ron and Hermione, and making good on his promise to Ann.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus Snape waited in front of the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. His daughter hadn't been at dinner and neither had Potter and he was determined to know where she had been. He didn't want to believe that she was defying him, but when it came to Potter, he wasn't going to take a chance.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle approached jauntily. "Hello sir," drawled Malfoy.  
  
"Evening Malfoy," returned Snape with a curt nod. "Crabbe, Goyle," he nodded acknowledging the other two boys.  
  
"Did you need something, sir," Malfoy asked in interest.  
  
"No," replied Snape.  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows slightly and continued. "I had the pleasure of introducing myself to your daughter, sir."  
  
Snape met his gaze, but said nothing so Malfoy continued. "She seems to be settling into life at Hogwarts. Although, if I were you, sir, I would watch who she makes friends with. It's so easy to make friends with the wrong sort. If you know what I mean," he finished pointedly.  
  
Snape was about to respond when he spotted his daughter rounding the corner. He moved toward her without a word to Malfoy or the other boys. Behind his back, Malfoy smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Ann," Snape said.  
  
"Hi," said Ann tiredly.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked trying to keep the anger from his voice.  
  
"Huh," said Ann.  
  
"During dinner. Where were you?" Snape repeated.  
  
"I wasn't hungry," said Ann slowly.  
  
"Do not lie," hissed Snape.  
  
Ann narrowed her eyes at her father and then looked around him at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were staring at them with interest.  
  
Snape turned and saw them. His eyes narrowed and he took Ann by the arm and led her away. After they were out of Malfoy's sight line, Ann wrenched her arm free of her father's grip.  
  
"That was embarrassing," she snapped.  
  
"Were you with Potter," he asked her glaring.  
  
Ann crossed her arms defiantly. "Yes."  
  
"I thought I made it clear that you were not to hang out with him," said Snape. Ann looked down at her feet and Snape relaxed, thinking he had finally gotten through to her. "I hope this will not happen again. Well," he said uncomfortably. "I think you ought to be heading to your dorm."  
  
"Wait a second," said Ann. "This isn't over. You and I haven't spent fifteen minutes alone together since I was sorted and now you're trying to act all parental. Who are you to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?"  
  
"I am your father," Snape said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, well you haven't been acting like it," responded Ann matching his tone and volume.  
  
Snape stared at his daughter. He had been anticipating and fearing this conversation with her since she had come to Hogwarts.  
  
"You know," she began. "I thought about going back to my own school after mom." she broke off. Snape looked down at her with worry filling him. "But," she continued. "I wanted to be with you, to get to know you. I guess it's not working out the way I thought it would." She paused dramatically. "Maybe I should go back to my old school."  
  
"No," said Snape quickly. "That's not necessary. You're right. I haven't been much of a father to you and frankly I don't know how to be one now. But, I don't want you to leave. Not if you want to stay."  
  
"I do want to stay. I like it here."  
  
"Ok, then you'll stay. And I'll make more of an effort to be a father to you."  
  
"Ok," said Ann quietly. She put her arms around her father and gave him a tight hug. "Maybe you and I can spend some time together, alone."  
  
"Yes, I think we should do that," he said releasing her.  
  
"Ok," she said. "I think I'll go to bed now."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Snape.  
  
Ann turned and walked quickly to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms breathing a silent sigh of relief. She knew she had only gotten her father off her back about Harry temporarily. The next time, it was going to be much harder.  
  
As she approached the entrance to the Slytherin dorms she spotted Malfoy and the two oafs he hung out with waiting. Ann looked passed them trying to ignore them.  
  
"You really are a true Slytherin," said Malfoy smirking.  
  
Ann turned dark eyes onto Malfoy. "What's that suppose to mean."  
  
"Hey, don't be offended. I meant it as a compliment."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
Malfoy sneered. "I've never seen anyone handle Snape so easily."  
  
"Did you have a point, Malfoy?"  
  
"Actually I did. I was just wondering why, with your obvious talent to manipulate, you're hanging out with Saint Potter?"  
  
Ann rolled her eyes and pushed past the boys.  
  
"Do you think you're too good for Slytherin."  
  
"No, just sons of murdering Death Eaters," scoffed Ann. She gave the password and proceeded into the dormitory.  
  
"What about daughters," Malfoy called after her.  
  
Ann paused and turned slowly. "That's the second time you've tried to imply something to me. If you do it again I will make your life miserable." She turned back. "And don't make the mistake of thinking I can't," she called over her shoulder.  
  
Malfoy turned to Crabbe and Goyle and smirked. "She has no idea. I wonder how Professor Snape kept it from her all those years."  
  
"He must have lied to her," said Crabbe slowly.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, "you think, Crabbe. The question is, who's gonna be the person who breaks the news to her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ann woke early the next morning and was headed for breakfast before most of the other students were awake. She sat alone at the Slytherin table eating slowly.  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall about a half-hour after Ann and immediately made his way toward her. She was uncomfortably aware that her father was watching her. "Morning, Ann," he said.  
  
"Hi," said Ann hesitatingly.  
  
"Ann, I'm sorry about last night..."  
  
"Harry," interrupted Ann. "I can't talk right now. Meet me in the astronomy tower in fifteen minutes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just go sit down."  
  
"Why," Harry asked her perplexed.  
  
"My father," said Ann uncomfortably. Harry started to look towards the teacher's table but Ann hissed, "don't look, just meet me in fifteen minutes." Without another word, Ann stood, grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry watched her go and then went to join the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron and Hermione were watching and when he sat Ron said sarcastically, "trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Ron," scolded Hermione. "Stop."  
  
"What is your problem, Ron," asked Harry angrily.  
  
"Harry," began Hermione.  
  
Harry interrupted her. "I might ask you the same question."  
  
"Please," begged Hermione. "Let's not fight."  
  
Ron and Harry stared angrily at each other, but stayed quiet.  
  
"So," said Hermione nervously. "There's a Quidditch game this weekend. Are you guys ready?"  
  
Neither answered her.  
  
"Come on guys. This is stupid."  
  
"Tell that to your boyfriend," said Harry nastily. "I didn't start this."  
  
Nobody said a word. They continued eating their breakfast in silence. As soon as he was finished, Harry stood and left. Hermione and Ron watched him go. "Bet he's off to meet her," said Ron bitterly.  
  
"I hate when we're fighting, Ron," said Hermione sadly.  
  
"I know. But he's being completely blind about that girl. I'm telling you, Hermione, she's trouble."  
  
"Maybe, but if that's the case then shouldn't we, you know, keep the lines of communication with Harry open. If something happens, he may not come to us."  
  
"I guess," grumbled Ron.  
  
"Please try, Ron."  
  
"All right, Hermione," said Ron exasperatedly.  
  
"Thank you," she said sweetly and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Should we go find him?"  
  
"Why not," said Ron getting up and reaching for her hand. "Two guesses where he is."  
  
"Ron," said Hermione warningly.  
  
"I was only joking," he said with a smile and the two of them left the Great Hall in search of Harry.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was quickly making his way up to the astronomy tower. "Ann," he called out. He looked around the room, but couldn't see her.  
  
From behind him, Ann reached out and grabbed his side. "What took you so long," she said.  
  
Harry jumped and whirled around and Ann started to laugh. "You scared me half to death," said Harry trying to control his breathing.  
  
"I'm sorry," she chuckled. "I couldn't resist."  
  
"So," said Harry leaning against one wall. "What's with all the secrecy."  
  
Ann rolled her eyes. "It's nothing. My father..."  
  
"Forget I asked," interrupted Harry.  
  
"I'm dealing with it," said Ann. "I just didn't want to get him upset again. He just doesn't want me hanging out with you."  
  
"I don't think there's a person who likes me less in the world than your father. Except maybe Voldemort."  
  
Ann looked at him sharply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never heard anyone our age say his name before."  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Harry.  
  
"No, don't apologize. You just took me by surprise. You do that a lot."  
  
Harry smiled. "Listen Ann. I wanted to talk to you about last night."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh yeah. It's just that I umm. I wanted... that is I was thinking last night."  
  
Ann smiled widely. "Just spit it out, Harry."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "I want to be with you too."  
  
Ann stared at him. "I told you that I didn't expect anything from you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what are you saying," asked Ann.  
  
"Just that I like being with you and I want to continue being with you."  
  
"Harry, you do realize that we've only known each other less than a week."  
  
"Has it really been that short a time?"  
  
Ann nodded.  
  
"I guess I don't care," said Harry simply.  
  
"Neither do I," said Ann. "I mean, you're the only person here I can talk to. I feel like I've known you a long time. It's weird."  
  
"It is kind of weird," said Harry approaching her. "Too weird?"  
  
Ann smiled, "no."  
  
Harry grinned and leaned in and kissed her gently. Ann wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I think I could get use to this," she murmured.  
  
Suddenly a loud bell rang startling them both. "Damn," said Harry. "We're late."  
  
Ann grabbed her bag. "Come on. If we hurry we won't be too late." She took off down the stairs and Harry quickly followed. Ann was going at such a speed that when she reached the bottom of the stairs she ran headlong into a tall imposing figure. Harry was far enough behind her that he was able to stop himself from running into Ann.  
  
Ann looked up at the figure she had nearly bowled over without needing to. She knew it was her father before she saw his face. In hindsight, she wouldn't have looked at his face. It was so full of rage that she was temporarily speechless.  
  
Snape didn't seem to regard his daughter at all. His eyes narrowed on Harry who was now gasping for breath from his brief run and the sudden shock of seeing Snape.  
  
When Snape spoke it was in a dull even tone. "Potter, 100 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ann found her voice. "Father," she said sharply.  
  
Snape turned on her slowly. "I believe you are late for class, Ann. Go."  
  
"No," said Ann, but shut up quickly at the flash of anger in her father's eyes.  
  
"It's ok, Ann," said Harry eyeing Snape. "Go to class."  
  
Ann hesitated, but picked up her dropped bag. However, this subsequent act of obedience from his daughter seemed to fuel Snape's anger even more. "Detention Potter, report to my office immediately."  
  
"Father, stop it."  
  
"I thought I told you to go to class," said Snape through gritted teeth.  
  
"You can't do this," said Ann angrily. "Harry and I are both late for class. It's not fair if you just punish him."  
  
"I am not going to repeat myself."  
  
Ann lost her temper. "Everything the Gryffindor's say about you is true. You're nothing but a bully."  
  
"Go, before I lose my patience with you."  
  
"Or what? You'll give me detention? You'll take points from my house?"  
  
"I'll ship you straight back to your old school and leave you there for the rest of the year," snarled Snape.  
  
Ann's eyes grew wide and before she could control herself, they filled with tears. "I hate you. I wish I wasn't your daughter."  
  
Snape stared at his daughter feeling the shame of what he had said wash over him.  
  
Ann turned slowly and began to walk away quickly. Harry pushed past Snape and ran after her. Snape could only stare at his daughter and Potter's retreating backs. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Ann wait," Harry called out.  
  
"Leave me alone, Harry," said Ann through tears.  
  
Harry caught up to her and reached out to stop her. "Come on. You can't let him get to you like that."  
  
"That's easy for you to say," she snapped. "He isn't your father."  
  
Harry couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"He's so different here," said Ann softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's never spoken to me like that. Never." Ann's shoulders sagged and she wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "Ever since I got here, he's just been different."  
  
"He seems pretty much the same to me," said Harry bluntly.  
  
Ann took a shuddering breath and began to cry harder. "I want my mother."  
  
Harry watched her feeling completely helpless. He didn't know if he should hold her or leave her be.  
  
"Maybe I should go back," she said quietly. "I don't belong here. Not really."  
  
"No," said Harry quickly. He took a deep breath not actually believing he was about to defend Snape. "It was just a fight. I'm sure Snape didn't mean it."  
  
Ann looked up at him. "You don't mean that."  
  
Harry looked away uncomfortably and Ann turned and continued to her dorm room, where she had been heading.  
  
"Ann," Harry called.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Harry," she said without turning around.  
  
Harry shifted uneasily, not sure if he should pursue her. He watched as she rounded the corner and sighed deeply.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry whirled around to see Professor Dumbledore's imposing figure. "Sir, I was just heading to class," he said quickly.  
  
"It didn't look that way to me," said Dumbledore simply.  
  
Harry didn't quite now how to respond.  
  
"Come with me, Harry," said Dumbledore turning and walking toward his office.  
  
Harry groaned inwardly. This was the second class he was missing in a week. He knew he couldn't escape a detention at this point. He wished Dumbledore would just give it to him right there so he could go after Ann.  
  
Dumbledore led him all the way to his office and motioned for Harry to sit. Harry sat and waited expectantly.  
  
"You look like you have a lot on your mind Harry," began Dumbledore.  
  
Harry felt taken aback. "Sir?"  
  
"I've noticed that you've been hanging out quite a bit with Ann Snape lately."  
  
Harry nodded, not sure where the conversation was heading.  
  
"Your friendship is causing quite a stir around Hogwarts."  
  
"If you mean Snape..."  
  
"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected. "And yes, I mean him and quite a few others. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't typically mesh well."  
  
"That's what Hagrid said," said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore regarded Harry.  
  
"I don't care," said Harry defiantly. "Ann and I like each other. Why should either of us let Snape or Lupin or even Ron and Hermione dictate if we should hang out."  
  
"Harry, don't mistake me. I am not suggesting that you shouldn't have a friendship with Ann."  
  
"Then what," snapped Harry. Immediately he felt bad for losing his temper. "Sorry, sir."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began. "I'm not going to apologize for interfering in your life. To be honest, I don't think I've interfered enough."  
  
Harry couldn't meet Dumbledore's eyes, knowing he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.  
  
"You and Ann have gotten close in a very short amount of time," began Dumbledore and Harry couldn't help but turn slightly red. "Harry, she's dealing with a lot right now. She's just lost her mother and her relationship with her father is, well it's shaky at best."  
  
"Yeah I know," said Harry.  
  
"No, Harry. I don't think you know, not completely. There are things Ann doesn't know about, things about her parents. In her present state, I worry about what any sudden revelations could do to her."  
  
"She's already upset," said Harry simply. "And she does know something's up. She knows that her parents were keeping things from her."  
  
"And," prompted Dumbledore.  
  
"And I know what some of those things are," said Harry. "Ann asked me to ask you why her parents split up. Little did she know, that I could answer that question."  
  
"You could? That's surprising considering you were only two at the time."  
  
"Professor, I've picked up enough from Ann to figure out that the most probable reason her mother kicked Snape out was because he joined the Death Eaters. She has no idea what her father is."  
  
"What her father was."  
  
"That's up for debate."  
  
"And you think you're the one who should tell her?"  
  
"I don't know," shrugged Harry. "But someone ought to tell her. She has a right to know."  
  
"Harry, what good will it do?"  
  
Harry's lips went very thin. "Forgive me, sir, but you have no idea what it's like to be lied to for your entire life."  
  
"Harry, you cannot compare yourself to Ann Snape. Your situations are entirely different."  
  
"I don't see how," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, please. I can't stop you from speaking with Ann, but I urge you to use caution." When Harry didn't respond, Dumbledore continued. "It is only natural that you should feel a connection with Ann. The two of you know what it is to lose someone you loved. That said, I wish you would be cautious. Ann is very vulnerable right now."  
  
"I wouldn't hurt her," Harry exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore put his hands up. "I'm not suggesting that you would. I'm only saying that there is a big void in Ann's life right now and she wants to fill it. Harry, I don't want you to get hurt any more than I want Ann to be hurt."  
  
Harry frowned. He couldn't deny the truth in what Dumbledore was saying. He barely knew Ann and already he felt like he was falling hard for her. It hadn't happened that way with Ron and Hermione. They had been friends for years before they fell in love. "So what should I do."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Just take it easy."  
  
Harry waited, but it didn't seem as if Dumbledore had any more to say. He stood. "Thank you, sir."  
  
As he was leaving, Dumbledore spoke up. "Oh and Harry, if you still unsure of what to do, you can always talk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded slightly, fully understanding his meaning. He made his way back to Gryffindor tower and sat in the empty common. The first thing he had to do was make up with Ron and Hermione. He couldn't even remember why they had been fighting in the first place.  
  
Slowly the Gryffindors filtered back to the common room. Harry waited, but Ron and Hermione never came. Harry was about to go up to his room when Ginny entered the common room with a bunch of other sixth years.  
  
"Ginny," Harry called out.  
  
Ginny glanced up and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Have you see Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Yeah actually, just a few minutes ago," she said.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They were downstairs, but I think they were heading out to the lake."  
  
"Thanks Ginny," smiled Harry and he headed out to the lake. Once outside, he practically ran to the lake.  
  
He saw Ron and Hermione walking slowly away from him. "Ron, Hermione," Harry called. "Wait a second."  
  
Ron and Hermione turned in surprise. Harry caught up with them and had to take a few deep breaths to catch his breath.  
  
"Something wrong, Harry," asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I just wanted to talk to you both," said Harry.  
  
"Oh so now you want to talk," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Ron," scolded Hermione.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione. I deserved that. Look guys, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I'm sure I said some things that were really out of line."  
  
Ron looked down at his feet not sure how to respond, but Hermione gave him a small smile. "We're sorry too, Harry. We should have been more understanding."  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry grinned and looked at Ron. "So?"  
  
Ron frowned, "you should not be forgiven this easily."  
  
"Oh Ron," began Hermione.  
  
Ron laughed, "I'm only kidding." Ron extended his hand to Harry. "It's forgotten, mate."  
  
Harry shook Ron's hand and then was forced to release it when Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "I hate it when we fight," she said.  
  
Harry patted her on the back and rolled his eyes at Ron, who had to stifle a laugh.  
  
Hermione released Harry and blushed slightly. "Well," she said clearing her throat. "I'm glad to see you're both growing up."  
  
"All right, Hermione," said Ron taking her hand again. Ron turned to Harry, "we were thinking of visiting Hagrid's. Want to come?"  
  
"Actually," began Harry. "I was hoping I could talk to you guys."  
  
"About Ann," said Hermione more as a statement than a question.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm in a bit of a jam."  
  
"Why, what happened?" Asked Hermione, concern filling her voice.  
  
"We kind of had a run in with Snape."  
  
"What kind of a run in," asked Ron.  
  
"We were running late for our last class and, of course, we had the lucky fortune to get caught by Snape. He told Ann he didn't want her around me anymore and when he saw us together he kind of lost it."  
  
"What did he do?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Well he took points from Gryffindor," said Harry carefully avoiding telling them exactly how many points he had lost their house. "And then when Ann defended me, he tried to give me a detention."  
  
"What do you mean tried?" Asked Hermione slowly.  
  
"He never actually got a chance to assign me a detention because Ann blew up at him. She definitely gets her temper from him. Anyway, they were shouting at each other and Snape basically threatened to send her back to her old school and she told him she hated him and wished she wasn't his daughter."  
  
"Whoa," said Ron.  
  
"Poor thing," said Hermione sadly.  
  
Harry nodded. "I know. But, that's not the worst of it."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked incredulous. "What could be worse than that," asked Hermione.  
  
"Plenty," said Harry. "Ann's been asking a lot of questions about her father. It turns out that Ann's mum and Lupin used to date back when they were at Hogwarts and then for some reason, Lupin broke it off and her mom went and married Snape."  
  
"Lupin dated a Ann's mother?" Exclaimed Ron and Hermione together and they all had to laugh.  
  
"I know," said Harry. "Trust me, I was just as surprised as you two are."  
  
"Why did they break up?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Lupin being a Gryffindor and Ann's mum being a Slytherin," said Harry.  
  
"That's definitely weird, but how is that worse than Snape threatening to ship Ann off?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Wait, I'm getting to that," said Harry. "So anyway, Ann thinks that it's Lupin that caused her parents to split up, but from everything I've been able to figure out between what Ann, Hagrid, and Dumbledore have told me, Ann's mum left Snape because he was a Death Eater."  
  
"Whoa," said Ron.  
  
"Wait a minute, Harry. That seems like a bit of a leap. They could have split up for any reason."  
  
"I don't think so," insisted Harry. "Ann told me that neither of her parents were Death Eaters and that her mum hated everything to do with the Dark Arts."  
  
"Do you mean Ann doesn't know that Snape used to be a Death Eater," exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Shh," hissed Hermione.  
  
"What?" Said Ron looking around. "Hermione, no one's out here but us."  
  
"Still," insisted Hermione. "Do you have to be so loud?"  
  
"All right," conceded Ron.  
  
"Anyway," continued Harry. "Ann doesn't know about Snape and she's asked me to see if I can find out the truth from Dumbledore." Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to respond, but neither of them said anything. "So what do you think? Should I tell her?"  
  
"Yes," said Ron.  
  
"No," said Hermione simultaneously.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Great guys, that helps a lot."  
  
"Why not tell her, Hermione," asked Ron.  
  
"Because, you have no idea how that information will affect her."  
  
"But, Hermione, she's asking questions. How long will it be before she figures out the truth."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't agree. If she really wants to know these things she should ask her father."  
  
"I told her that," said Harry. "But she says he wouldn't tell her if she asked."  
  
"Then that's it. Harry, no matter how you feel about Snape, he is still her father and he has the right to tell her or not." Hermione paused. "Harry," she began hesitatingly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but maybe..." Hermione paused looking uncomfortable.  
  
"What?" Said Harry.  
  
"Maybe, the reason you want to tell Ann the truth is because you just want to hurt Professor Snape."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed with anger and he was about to speak, but Ron cut him off. "Hermione, that's out of line."  
  
"I'm glad to see how little you think of me," snapped Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have to at least consider it. It's only natural that you would feel that way after everything that's happened."  
  
"Hermione, don't go there," said Ron warningly.  
  
"Hey, we're his friends, Ron. If we can't be honest with each other then what's the point of even talking." Hermione turned her attention back to Harry. "All I'm saying is that it's possible that deep down, you want to tell Ann because you know that it would hurt Snape."  
  
"So what if I do," shouted Harry. "It's Snape's fault I don't have a godfather anymore. It would serve him right, if Ann never spoke to him again."  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in shock. Harry held their gazes defiantly for a moment before turning away in shame.  
  
"Harry," began Hermione timidly. "I know you don't mean that. You wouldn't want to hurt Ann."  
  
"No, I don't," admitted Harry grudgingly. There was a long pause. "You're right Hermione," Harry said softly. "I wouldn't be telling her for the right reasons."  
  
After a moment Ron spoke up. "So, what are you going to tell her when she asks again?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Harry," Hermione interjected. "If she asks again tell her you don't know anything and you couldn't find anything out."  
  
"So lie to her, in other words," said Harry.  
  
"That or tell her the truth and hurt her," said Hermione directly.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, not liking what he was hearing, but at the same time conceding to the truth of her words.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Parents and kids fight all the time. Remember second year when Mrs. Weasley threatened to send Ron home?"  
  
Ron turned bright red, remembering that awful howler after he and Harry had taken his parent's car.  
  
Hermione tried to hide her laughter at seeing Ron's face. "He's still here. She didn't really mean she was going to send him home."  
  
Ron shot Hermione an incredulous look. "Yeah right. You say that cause she's not your mother."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron and he backed down. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his two friends.  
  
"Let's go in," said Hermione. "I think we've been out here long enough."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione began walking back to the castle. They were nearly inside when Professor Snape came flying out of the front entrance. He advanced on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Where is she," he snarled at Harry.  
  
Harry could only stare incredulously at Snape. He looked insane.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you again, Potter," said Snape grabbing hold of the front of Harry's robes.  
  
"Severus," came a booming voice sharply.  
  
Snape dropped Harry's robes and turned to see Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Before Dumbledore could speak, Professor Snape said, almost weakly, "Ann is gone." 


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Asked Dumbledore advancing on both Harry and Snape.  
  
"Ann," choked out Snape again. "She's gone. I was just downstairs in the Slytherin dormitories and she's not there. All of her things are gone and the sixth year girls can't tell me anything. They claim not to have seen anything."  
  
Harry watched Snape in astonishment. He had never seen the Potions Master look so unsettled. Harry turned and looked at Hermione and Ron who looked back with expressions of surprise and concern.  
  
"You know where she is," said Snape savagely at Harry.  
  
"I do not," denied Harry.  
  
"Severus, calm down," interrupted Dumbledore. "How long do you think she's been gone?"  
  
"I don't know," said Snape running his hands through his hair. "We had a..." He stopped unable to finish his sentence. He turned accusingly toward Harry. "He was the last one to see her."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Do you know where Ann's gone?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
Snape made a low growling noise, which Dumbledore ignored.  
  
"She can't have gotten very far. We'll need to search the castle and the grounds. Severus, do you have any idea where she might have gone?"  
  
"No," he admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Maybe someone should check the astronomy tower," Harry spoke up. "We go up there sometimes."  
  
"We'll go," volunteered Hermione. Dumbledore nodded and she and Ron walked quickly into the castle.  
  
"Severus, why don't you go back to the Slytherin dormitories and see if any of the students saw anything," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Shouldn't we be forming search parties to look for her?" Asked Snape almost frantically.  
  
"One thing at a time, Severus. First, check the dormitories. Then come back here."  
  
Snape looked unsure, but did as Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Harry watched him disappear into the castle and then turned back to Dumbledore. "What can I do?"  
  
"You can go to Hogsmeade station and collect Ann," said Dumbledore simply.  
  
"Sir?" Asked Harry in shock.  
  
"Harry, she's taken all her things with her. It would seem her intentions are to run away. There are only two reliable ways of getting far from Hogwarts quickly. One is to take the train from Hogsmeade station and the other in the Knight Bus, both of which you have to catch at Hogsmeade station. The wards around Hogwarts prevent the Knight Bus from apparating here."  
  
Harry still looked a bit uncertain. Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, this is not the first time a student has tried to run away from Hogwarts and I don't anticipate it will be the last. Go, try to persuade her to return."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh, and Harry," Dumbledore began. "Bring her to my office as soon as you get back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ann shivered slightly on the hard wooden bench she was sitting on and pulled her cloak tighter around her as the evening air began to blow. She had always loved this part of the day, when the sun was low in the sky and everything was pink and orange and purple and blue. Things always seemed clearer to her at this time. It was as if she had spent the whole day with a cloudy film over her eyes and this was her one-hour reprieve before the dark of night clouded her vision again.  
  
Unfortunately, at a time when she most needed to think clearly, the persistent fog in her head remained.  
  
She glanced uneasily at the few witches and wizards waiting at the platform with her. She had been trying all night to send very clear signals that she wanted to be left alone. So far it had worked. They all looked at her from time to time, but none of them approached her or asked uninviting questions.  
  
She had purchased a way one ticket to King's Cross Station, charging her father's Gringott's account. 'Why not,' she thought bitterly. 'It is what he wants, after all.'  
  
Ann was so lost in her own self-pitying thoughts that she didn't notice Harry until he was only a few feet in front of her. She started when she saw him.  
  
"I'm not going back," she said before he even had a chance to open his mouth.  
  
"Then I guess I should just go back to Hogwarts," said Harry nonchalantly.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Ok, then I guess you won't care if I sit with you before your train comes."  
  
Ann shrugged and Harry sat.  
  
"You really going to run?" He asked in what he hoped was an unconcerned tone.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess. It just would have been nice if you'd said goodbye, is all."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Thanks," he returned sarcastically. He stood. "Have a nice life then."  
  
She watched him as he began to walk away, wondering why he wasn't trying to convince her to stay. "Wait a minute," she called after him.  
  
"Yeah?" He said turning around.  
  
"Is that it? Is that all you have to say to me?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
Ann looked at him disgustedly. "Nothing, forget it. Why don't you just run along to school."  
  
"I have plenty to say to you, but I didn't think you wanted to hear it," said Harry. Ann didn't respond so he continued. "First, you're a jerk for leaving without telling anyone or leaving a note. I was really worried about you. Second, you're a real coward for not facing your problems. The Ann I thought I knew would never run away from anything. And third..."  
  
"I'm a coward," Ann interrupted. "I'm a coward?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry simply.  
  
"You have no right," she spit out. "You don't have any idea about how I feel or what I've been through."  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea," said Harry rejoining her on the bench. "You know, you're not the only person who's lost a parent. There are plenty of people at Hogwarts who know what you're going through."  
  
"No one could possibly know how I feel," said Ann angrily. "She was the only constant thing in my life. We were everything to each other and now..."  
  
"At least you had a constant in your life. I know it wasn't enough, but at least you had sixteen years. I wouldn't have even known what my parents looked like if I hadn't turned out to be a wizard."  
  
Ann took a deep heart wrenching breath. "It's just... not... fair." The tears were falling down her cheeks before she could finish the sentence. Her head dropped onto Harry's shoulder and he put his arm around her.  
  
He let her cry and before she had finished he could hear the sound of the approaching train. "Train's coming," he whispered.  
  
Ann didn't move. Harry held her while the train pulled in and the other passengers began boarding. When the conductor made a move toward Harry and Ann, Harry shook his head almost imperceptibly and the conductor smiled and made his way back onto the train.  
  
Once the train was out of sight Harry said, "you ready to go back then?"  
  
"Considering that I missed my train," said Ann with her familiar sarcastic air. "You don't expect that I'll sit out here all night. Do you?"  
  
"Never know with you," said Harry. He stood and looked down at her, but she didn't join him. "Ready?"  
  
Her brow crinkled and she shrugged. Harry sat and put his arm around her. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder again. "We'll go when you're ready."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the castle, in Dumbledore's office, Snape was pacing in front of the Headmaster's desk.  
  
"Severus, please sit down," said Dumbledore. "Ann and Harry will be back soon enough."  
  
"Excuse me, Headmaster, but Ann is my daughter and you had no right to keep her whereabouts from me," said Snape angrily.  
  
"I thought it was best," said Dumbledore simply.  
  
Snape placed both hands flat on Dumbledore's desk and leaned in. "You thought it was best to send Potter to collect my daughter," he shouted.  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I did."  
  
"I do not want him near her," Snape yelled.  
  
"Severus," said Dumbledore sharply, standing up. "Enough. Sit down."  
  
Snape stared angrily back at Dumbledore and then slowly lowered himself onto the seat behind him.  
  
Dumbledore sat as well. "It is more than time for you to let this animosity for Harry go." Snape opened his mouth and seemed about to say something, but Dumbledore continued. "If not for you or Harry," he said loudly and Snape closed his mouth. "Then for Ann."  
  
"For Ann?"  
  
"Yes. For whatever reason, Ann has reached out to Harry. And it is apparent to me that all of your efforts to keep them apart have done the exact opposite. Severus, you need to be worried less about who she hangs out with and more about her."  
  
"I am worried about her. I only want what's best for her."  
  
"I know. But she needs more people in her life, not less. I sent Harry to get her because I thought he had the best chance of getting her to return willingly."  
  
"And you didn't think she would come with me," said Snape quietly.  
  
"No, not necessarily," he said. "I think she ran away because she's frustrated and I think part of that frustration is directed at you." Dumbledore could see Snape getting angry. "I only say these things to you because I consider you a friend. I care for you, I cared for Mary and I'm concerned about Ann. I thought she needed some time to cool off." Dumbledore removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Severus, I think it's time that you were honest with Ann."  
  
"That's out of the question," said Snape sharply, standing.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"No! It's out of the question." Snape walked to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Father," exclaimed a startled Ann. Snape stared at his daughter with a mixture of emotions running through him. She looked exhausted and her eyes were red and puffy. He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms desperately, but he couldn't seem to make his arms work properly. As he stared down at her he noticed that one of her hands was tucked safely in Potter's, who was standing slightly behind her.  
  
"Why did you do this," asked Snape softly.  
  
Ann looked up uncomfortably at her father.  
  
"Why did you do this," he asked again, this time a bit more loudly.  
  
"I'm sor..."  
  
"Ann, you are never to do that again. Do you understand?"  
  
Ann, who had been looking very repentant, set her jaw and fixed her eyes on her father. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I think I've made myself clear."  
  
"Well then let me make myself equally clear," began Ann.  
  
"Ann," whispered Harry.  
  
Ann glanced at Harry and shut her mouth. She looked back to her father and through gritted teeth said, "it won't happen again."  
  
"Good," said Snape.  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Ann," began Snape.  
  
"Look," said Ann holding up her hand. "I'm really not in the mood to get into this with you tonight." And then, because she was angry and she knew it would hurt him she said, "Harry and I talked things over and I feel better now."  
  
Snape nodded silently and glanced at Harry. "Well I'm famished," continued Ann with a breezy air. "Hungry?" She asked Harry.  
  
He nodded slowly and allowed himself to be led back downstairs. Snape gave them a few minutes head start and then followed down the stairs without another word to Dumbledore.  
  
Downstairs, Ann was fuming. "I should have gotten on that train."  
  
"Ann."  
  
"Don't even try to defend him. He doesn't want me here. Why did I think I could make this work?"  
  
"I'm not defending him."  
  
"Harry, would you just leave me alone," said Ann angrily. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Sure," said Harry throwing up his hands. "I just can't win with you today. Do me a favor, will you? When the real Ann comes back, tell her that I'm looking for her." He turned and walked off.  
  
Ann watched him go, silently berating herself for losing her temper again. She was just making up her mind to go after him when...  
  
"Well well well. I guess the rumors of your sudden departure were greatly exaggerated," drawled Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ann turned toward him. "Shove off Malfoy," she snapped.  
  
"I see you're still hanging out with Saint Potter," he said ignoring her.  
  
"God Malfoy. You're like mold on the walls. Don't you ever go away?"  
  
"What I still can't figure out," continued Malfoy. "Is if you're really this clueless or if it's just a cover."  
  
"What are you on about Malfoy. Just spit it out once and for all."  
  
Malfoy stepped closer to her and in a low voice said. "I think you really are this stupid. You don't have any idea."  
  
Ann narrowed her eyes and he continued. "Unless you think being involved and seen with Potter will give your father a better cover than the one he already has."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really don't have to bother. My father says that Snape's never been in better graces with Dumbledore than he is now. The Dark Lord is very impressed by him." Draco smiled. "Of course, no one's in better standing with the Dark Lord than my father. Not even his most important spy."  
  
Ann could taste the acid from her stomach burning her throat and she couldn't bring herself to speak.  
  
"Until my father's unfortunate incarceration, he was able to pass information to the Dark Lord straight from the Minister of Magic. Now we have to rely on what your father brings to our side." Draco was about to continue when they both heard footsteps behind them. "Shh," he hissed unnecessarily.  
  
Snape emerged from entrance to Dumbledore's office and immediately spotted Draco and Ann. He walked toward them and Ann willed herself not to shake.  
  
Draco broke into a large smile. "Evening sir," he simpered. "I was just welcoming your daughter back."  
  
Snape half-smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure Ann appreciates the kindness of her fellow Slytherins."  
  
"You're welcome, sir," he said and flashed a smile back at Ann before leaving father and daughter alone.  
  
"Ann," Snape began once Draco had left. "Things didn't go well up there. I hope you know that I am glad you came back."  
  
Ann nodded trying to keep her breathing slow and even.  
  
Snape reached out and gently squeezed Ann's shoulder. "I was worried. I am still worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine, really," said Ann hoarsely.  
  
"I don't feel like I've been there for you, the way I should have been. I want to try to fix that. If you'll let me."  
  
"I'm... I'm really tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
Snape released his hold on her slowly. "Of course. You've had a long day."  
  
Ann turned and began walking away.  
  
"Goodnight Ann," Snape called after her.  
  
She turned and looked at him and then slowly continued walking. Once she had turned the corner and was no longer visible to him, she broke out into a run. She barely made it to the bathroom in time and she kneeled in the stall, throwing up long after there was anything left to throw up. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ann never made it back to her dorm room that night. She couldn't face anyone. She stayed in the bathroom for hours alternating between crying and being sick. When she was sure she wouldn't run into anyone, Ann left the bathroom.  
  
The castle was quiet. She began walking slowly down the hallway, but her shoes clacked against the stone floor, so she bent over and removed them.  
  
Without realizing where she was heading, she found herself at the bottom of the stairway leading to the astronomy tower. She climbed slowly, each step becoming more labored. When she reached the top, she sunk down in front of a long window and rested her cheek on the sill.  
  
Ann had never felt more betrayed or alone. The tears coursed down her cheeks as she sat staring into the open air. She fell asleep, before she was even aware of how tired she was.  
  
The next morning, Ann woke up with an extremely stiff neck. She had ended up on the floor of the astronomy tower with her head pillowed on her hands and her robes tucked around her. She stretched and winced at the pain in her muscles.  
  
She pushed herself onto her feet with her hands, rising slowly. Not knowing what time it was and still not ready to see anyone, Ann walked quietly down to the first floor. She couldn't hear or see anyone, so she quickly made her way to her dorm room, wanting to shower and change desperately.  
  
"Ann?"  
  
Ann whirled around and was shocked to see Hermione staring back at her.  
  
"Hermione. You scared me," said Ann.  
  
"Sorry," said Hermione quickly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Do you know what time it is?" Asked Ann.  
  
"Quarter to ten," said Hermione. "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
"Shouldn't you," returned Ann.  
  
"Arithmancy was cancelled, so I was heading to the library."  
  
"Maybe you should keep going then," said Ann turning her back to Hermione and proceeding down the hall.  
  
"You feeling better?" Called Hermione in a hard tone.  
  
Ann turned halfway around. "Never better," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Harry was looking for you this morning," said Hermione, moving closer to her.  
  
"Thanks," said Ann rolling her eyes. She continued to walk away.  
  
"Hey," said Hermione catching up to her, grabbing Ann's arm and pulling her around. "Don't you even care?"  
  
Ann pulled free of her grasp. "Care about what?"  
  
"Harry," said Hermione incredulously.  
  
"Oh God. I don't have time to do this with you?"  
  
"I don't care. I care more about Harry than almost anyone in this world. And if you're just playing some kind of game, then have the decency to be honest with him."  
  
For the third time, Ann tried to walk away.  
  
"I've never seen him this way before," Hermione yelled at her retreating back. "If you're not serious, then do the decent thing and cut him loose."  
  
Ann pressed her hands over her ears as she picked up her speed and rounded the corner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ann had never remembered feeling more isolated in her life. In the week after she discovered her father was a spy and traitor, she went through more emotions than she had ever thought even existed. Of course to the rest of Hogwarts she was just a moody teenager, going through a rough time.  
  
Most of the teachers tried to treat her like the other students and most of the students just plain avoided her. Ann much preferred the student's way of treating her than the teachers. She was forced to participate in practical lessons and answer questions. She had lost about thirty points for her house for various offenses such as being late or failing to turn in homework, or just not paying attention in class.  
  
The only professors who left her to her own thoughts in class were Professor Lupin and her own father. If she had been paying any attention, she would have noticed the deep looks of concern they threw at her their entire lessons.  
  
Most of the teachers believed that Ann was falling into a heavy depression and in whispered conversations in the staff lounge, they discussed everything from talking to Professor Snape about it to going to the Headmaster.  
  
Little did any of them know that Ann was as far from depressed as anyone could get. Ann was doing what Ann did best, thinking and planning. And by the end of the first week Ann knew what she had to do.  
  
Harry had been equally moody all week. Ann wasn't exactly giving him the silent treatment. They spoke briefly in the halls and had even managed to take a walk around the lake one evening, but their friendship seemed strained and Harry definitely felt the change in her.  
  
As a way to release all of his pent-up frustration, Harry had gotten into the wonderfully delightful habit of bashing the opposite sex every night in their common room, which Ron joined him in with great zeal. Hermione, knowing Harry was hurting, let them go on keeping her face buried in her books so they wouldn't see her frowns and rolled eyes.  
  
Hermione was the only one not fooled into thinking Ann was suffering from any kind of depression. Since their talk in the hall the day after Ann ran away, Hermione had been watching her and she recognized the look in her eyes. She could tell that Ann was working something out in her mind and in her gut she had a very bad feeling that Ann was heading for some serious trouble.  
  
Exactly one week after Malfoy had enlightened Ann about her father's real occupation Ann sought him out.  
  
"Hey Malfoy," she called out.  
  
He turned around a bit surprised, but smiled when she trotted up to him, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Hi," she smiled.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you need something, Snape?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," she said. "Alone."  
  
He looked at Crabbe and Goyle who immediately shuffled off.  
  
"What's up," he asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Not here," she said taking his arm. "Let's go outside."  
  
She led Draco outside and they walked for several minutes in silence.  
  
"All right, Snape. What do you want? I don't have all day, you know," said Draco.  
  
"Fine. I'll go straight to it then. I've been thinking about what you said to me last week."  
  
"Yeah?" Questioned Draco. The interest was clear in his voice.  
  
"How my father doesn't need a better cover than the one he has."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, that got me thinking that maybe what my father needs is another pair of eyes."  
  
Draco gazed steadily at Ann, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I've already got an advantage. I'm in with Potter. He trusts me completely."  
  
"Right," said Draco. "I'm supposed to believe that's all been an act."  
  
"Fooled you," she said simply.  
  
"I don't buy it," said Draco.  
  
"What's not to buy? I've just done what you should have done in your first year."  
  
"And what's that," he asked angrily.  
  
"What good have all your petty little skirmishes with Potter done anyone. You've had six years to do what I've done in less than a month. I had him cutting class the first day we met."  
  
"And that proves what exactly?"  
  
"It proves that I can get him to do anything I ask him. I can be useful. But I want to be even more useful," she paused. "For our side."  
  
"So why don't you just go talk to your father, then. Why come to me?"  
  
"Because, you know how father's are. He would never think I could handle anything this important."  
  
Draco nodded. "My father's the same way. I'm always telling him I could do so much to help our side, but all he ever says is 'Draco keep your nose down and let the rest of us do the work.' I hate that," he said bitterly.  
  
Ann smiled. "So maybe together we can prove both our father's wrong."  
  
Draco smiled back. "And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
Ann took a deep breath. "By going straight to the Dark Lord and offering him our services."  
  
Draco paled. "Are you mad? No one goes straight to the Dark Lord. Not unless they carry his mark."  
  
"Come on, Draco," said Ann impatiently. "Your family's deep into this. Are you telling me that there's no way you can get in to see him."  
  
"It's just not that simple."  
  
"Well forget it then," said Ann. "I came to you because out of everyone at Hogwarts, I thought you could help me," she turned away. "If you're too scared, then I'll find another way."  
  
Draco ran and caught up with her. "Wait a minute. I didn't say I wouldn't help."  
  
Ann crossed her arms and waited.  
  
"Look, I just don't think my father will allow it."  
  
"Then don't go through your father. I'm not going through mine."  
  
"Then how?" Asked Draco, more to himself than to Ann.  
  
"What about one of those two geniuses you hang out with," Ann suggested slyly. "Their father's are Death Eaters."  
  
Draco considered this.  
  
"And it wouldn't seem at all suspicious if you were seen talking to them."  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed. "That could work."  
  
"Good," Ann said. "Then it's settled. How soon can you arrange this?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it. We can't be too obvious."  
  
"Just don't think too long." Ann turned and began walking back to the castle.  
  
"Where you going?" Draco called after her.  
  
"To go make nice with Potter," said Ann. "He's been a bit put out lately. But I'll fix that. You boys are so easy to manipulate."  
  
Ann continued walking and Draco began to follow her. When they were almost at the castle, Ann stopped and turned to Draco. "Oh and Draco. Be sure and let your friend's father know that I am willing to commit totally and completely, if you catch my meaning."  
  
Draco nodded and they parted ways. 


	13. Chapter 13

Now that Ann had Draco Malfoy doing her bidding, she was all set to go into phase two of her plan.  
  
She sought out Harry the very next morning. He was never very hard to find. All she usually had to do was search the crowds for a tall red head and he wouldn't be far away. When she spotted him, she stood watching for a while.  
  
As always, he was with Ron and Hermione. The three of them were talking and laughing and Ann felt the pull of envy around her heart. Her attention diverted from Harry to Ron and Hermione.  
  
If she was honest with herself, she knew that she really did like Ron and Hermione. They were nice enough and they were very loyal to Harry. But she also knew that out of all the people who could ruin her plans, she most had to watch out for these two.  
  
Ann took a deep breath and popped out from behind the wall where she was hiding. She took slow deliberate steps toward them, never taking her eyes off Harry.  
  
He watched her coming and shot a furtive look at Ron and Hermione. "Could you guys give me a minute," he said under his breath.  
  
They glanced up at Ann and then back at Harry before leaving them both alone.  
  
Ann gave them a small smile as they passed, which only Ron returned. "Hi," she said quietly to Harry.  
  
"Hi," he returned in a sullen sort of voice.  
  
"Are you upset," she asked in a small voice.  
  
"What do you think," he returned angrily.  
  
Ann shrugged.  
  
He looked away from her. "I'm not going to keep playing these games with you, Ann. I'm not." He sighed and looked into her eyes. "I just can't keep up with your varying moods. I never know how you're going to be from one minute to the next."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore. I can't just wait around until I'm convenient for you."  
  
"I'm not asking for that."  
  
"Yes, you are," he said simply.  
  
"Harry, what do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to be honest with me. I want you to tell me that I mean as much to you as you mean to me."  
  
"You do. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have your friendship," cried Ann.  
  
"Friendship, right," Harry shook his head and turned away from her. Instantly Ann reached for him and pulled him into a hard kiss. Harry tensed in surprise, but almost immediately fell into the soft fluid feeling of her mouth. He kissed her so long he could feel his lungs screaming for oxygen and had to break away.  
  
She leaned in again but he pushed her away firmly. "No. Stop."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice strained with too many emotions.  
  
"I thought this was what you wanted."  
  
Harry released her, running frustrated hands through his hair. "Ann," he shouted. "What do you want?"  
  
"You," she said with surprise. "I want you." Her eyes went bright and wet and he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"It shouldn't be this hard," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"I'll leave you alone if you want," she said shakily, holding him tightly to her.  
  
He sighed. "It shouldn't be this hard," he repeated softly holding her even closer to him.  
  
Ann relaxed into the feel of his arms and for the first time since she had set things in motion, seriously considered abandoning all her plans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, up in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having a serious conversation.  
  
"So what are you trying to tell us, mate," asked Ron. "Are the two of you an item or something."  
  
Harry shrugged, trying to suppress his grin. "I guess."  
  
"Harry, I just don't understand how this happened," said Hermione, her voice filled with frustration.  
  
"Hermione, I wish I could explain it to you. Then at least it would make sense to me," returned Harry with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've tried, really I have, but I just don't trust her," said Hermione stubbornly.  
  
"With the exception of being Snape's daughter, she hasn't done anything to make her untrustworthy," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah well, she lied about that," she insisted.  
  
"She didn't lie," Harry defended. "Not technically."  
  
"Besides, I'd lie too if the truth was I was related to Snape," said Ron joking. Hermione flashed an angry look at him. "Chill out, Hermione."  
  
"Look," Harry interrupted. "I just wanted you guys to know that Ann's going to be hanging out a lot more with us. I hope both of you can accept that. There is nothing more important to me than the two of you and I don't want that to change."  
  
"It won't," said Ron quickly.  
  
"Never," agreed Hermione.  
  
"Good," said Harry standing. "Now I'm going to bed. It's been a really... uhh... eventful day," he smiled.  
  
"Night," said Ron and Hermione together and they watched him go upstairs.  
  
Hermione let out a long sigh after he disappeared. Ron sat down next to her and put his arms around her. She snuggled closely to him. "You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said dismissively. "I just don't get what he sees in her. She spent the last week driving him crazy."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron dreamily. "It's the one's that drive us crazy that get us every time."  
  
Hermione turned and punched Ron on the arm.  
  
"Ow," he grunted grabbing for her hands. They struggled for a minute, before Ron used his weight as an advantage and pinned Hermione down on the couch.  
  
"Ok," she laughed. "I give."  
  
Ron leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Let me up," she said playfully.  
  
"Why? I have you exactly the way I want you," he said and he leaned down and kissed her again, this time on her lips. She kissed him back enthusiastically.  
  
Ron pulled away. "I love you for being such a worrier," he said and then bent down again.  
  
Hermione froze, then pulled away slightly. "What did you just say," she asked quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you just say you loved me?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron casually.  
  
Hermione smiled. "You never said that before."  
  
"Sure I have," dismissed Ron.  
  
She shook her head. "No, you haven't."  
  
Ron looked down at her incredulously. "Well I do. I have, forever."  
  
Hermione brought her hands to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on now. Don't go being a girl and crying."  
  
"Oh, Ron," she said throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I love you too."  
  
"Well, if you're going to get all weepy, I'm never going to say it again," he teased.  
  
"Don't say that," she smiled.  
  
Ron smiled back and then grew serious. "I really never told you I loved you before?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm a real idiot," he sad shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe," she said. "But you're my idiot and I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ann rubbed her eyes sleepily trying to refocus her tired brain. She was determined to catch up on her homework. She couldn't afford for anyone to think she was anything less than a good obedient student. If she kept up in the same careless manner she had been carrying on in, she knew she would have more than detention to worry about.  
  
"Focus," she quietly berated herself.  
  
"Burning the midnight oil?" Asked Draco.  
  
Ann closed her eyes briefly and forced a smile on her face. She turned in her chair. "Got to keep up appearances."  
  
Draco dragged a chair over to her and straddled it. "You're good at that."  
  
"I try," she said. I was actually just going to go upstairs," Ann lied. She began gathering her books and parchment and went to stand.  
  
"Not yet," said Draco grabbing hold of her arm and forcing her back into her seat.  
  
Ann looked from his hand to his face, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I talked to my contact today," said Draco.  
  
"That quickly?"  
  
"I thought it best to move fast."  
  
"Good. Thanks. When can I meet him?"  
  
"Not so fast," said Draco releasing her arm and leaning back. "My contact isn't so sure about you."  
  
"Your contact," Ann scoffed. "Who do you think you are? James Bond?"  
  
"Ha Ha," said Draco coldly, through narrowed eyes. "Joke all you want, but you've got some credibility issues."  
  
Ann set her jaw. "For you or for them?"  
  
"For everyone."  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch. What did you tell them?"  
  
"Strong language for a lady."  
  
"This isn't a game, Draco," she hissed. "And I don't need you to do this. I can do it all myself."  
  
"Calm down," he spit out. "If you could do it by yourself then you wouldn't have come to me."  
  
"You know, I'm not hearing anything remotely interesting coming out of your mouth."  
  
"All is not as bad as it seems. All they want is some proof."  
  
"Proof? Proof of what?"  
  
"Proof of how close you are to Potter. How committed you are."  
  
Ann gazed steadily at Draco. "And how am I supposed to prove that."  
  
"I have it all planned out."  
  
"Care to share your brilliant plan," she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Love to. It's really very simple," began Draco. "We have a Hogsmeade visit coming up this weekend."  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"So, just make sure you're there with Potter."  
  
"That's it," asked Ann incredulously. "Go with him to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Let's just say, there will be someone waiting there for the two of you."  
  
Ann's heart started beating wildly. She could feel things slipping from her control. "Someone waiting for us," she asked trying to keep the waver from her voice. If she had to put Harry in any danger she was going to call the whole thing off now.  
  
"Yeah, a photographer."  
  
Ann nearly laughed out loud with relief. "A photographer?"  
  
"Yes. I know this photographer from the Daily Prophet who is going to get a tip that Harry Potter and his new girlfriend are going to be in Hogsmeade this weekend."  
  
"I don't get it, Draco. What does it prove?"  
  
"It proves that you're willing to do what you're asked."  
  
"Oh please, Draco. You came up with this stupid plan just to embarrass Harry. You know how much he hates photographers and reporters," said Ann angrily, standing up and starting to walk away, silently berating herself for involving Draco in the first place.  
  
"What do you care? You're just using him, right?" Draco called after her.  
  
Ann stopped. She couldn't give up, not when she was this close to being in. Everything depended on them accepting her. She turned slowly. "That's right. I don't care. I'll do it." They stared at each other for several seconds but it seemed there was nothing left to say so Ann began walking to her room. As she was about to disappear around a corner Draco called out, "make sure you put on a good show."  
  
Ann kept walking feeling sick. She made it to her room as quickly and quietly as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was wake one of her roommates.  
  
She changed and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes, but her brain was too busy to succumb to the sleep she needed desperately.  
  
'Stop it,' she told herself. 'This is the easy part. If you can't do this, then you'll never be able to bring your father down.' Ann let the tears roll down the sides of her face, allowing herself to absorb the full force of her pain. She let it grow and consume her until she felt hot all over. Part of her felt disgusted with herself, but the other part, the winning part, knew that it was her hurt and anger that was going to pull her through this. And no matter what, she had to get through this. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Harry and Ann walked through Hogsmeade hand in hand next to Ron and Hermione. The three friends were chatting happily, but Ann couldn't seem to join in their merriment. Harry smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She smiled back.  
  
"You ok," he whispered so Hermione and Ron couldn't hear him.  
  
Ann nodded. "I'm just a bit tired," she said smiling. They continued walking and talking.  
  
Draco Malfoy and his usual pack of cronies went past them and when they did Draco turned and gave Ann an impertinent smile. Ann narrowed her eyes at him, angrily.  
  
"Ignore him," muttered Harry. Ann jumped. She hadn't realized Harry had seen Draco. "He's an idiot," he continued.  
  
"Yeah," Ann agreed. She glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were walking a few feet ahead of them. "Do you think, maybe, the two of us could sneak off on our own?"  
  
Harry glanced at his friends, who were clearly off in their own world. "I don't think that will be a problem," he said softly. "Come on," he guided Ann off to the side of the path they were on and soon all the other students were out of sight.  
  
Immediately, his arms went around her waist and he pulled her close. "That's better," he said.  
  
"Definitely," smiled Ann, reaching up and pulling him down to her until their lips met.  
  
Harry responded hungrily to her, tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her even closer. A small moan escaped Ann's lips, which only served to spur Harry on.  
  
After a few heated minutes, Ann pulled away and Harry groaned. "What's the matter," he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Nothing," said Ann, running her hands down his arms. "We're just a little out in the open here."  
  
Harry glanced around. "There's no one here."  
  
"Not now," began Ann. "But anyone could come by."  
  
Harry took both of her hands in his own and laced his fingers around hers. "I think I know a place that's a little more private," he smiled. He guided her back toward the main road in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Harry," called out Ron. He and Hermione hurried over to Harry and Ann. "What happened to you guys," he asked. "You just disappeared."  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Harry. "I was just showing Ann something."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at his best friend and gave him a sly grin. "Yeah, there's been something I've been meaning to show Hermione too."  
  
Hermione smacked Ron across the chest, hard.  
  
"Ow, Hermione," yelped Ron clutching his chest.  
  
"Don't be gross," she scolded.  
  
Harry and Ann burst out laughing. "Sorry, mate," said Harry clapping his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You walked into that one."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, still rubbing his chest.  
  
"Stop being such a baby," said Hermione. "I barely touched you."  
  
"A bludger doesn't hit as hard as you," complained Ron, smiling slightly and pulling Hermione to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said mockingly. Then she turned back to Harry. "We were going to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks. Do you guys want to come?"  
  
Harry looked down at Ann who shrugged. "Actually, we were going to go take a walk. Can we meet up with you guys later?"  
  
"Sure," said Ron immediately, eager himself for some time alone with his own girlfriend.  
  
Harry smiled his thanks and each boy led their own girl away.  
  
"You know, I like Ron more and more every day," said Ann seriously and Harry laughed.  
  
"He's not too bad," he agreed.  
  
"So where are we going," asked Ann, taking Harry's arm and placing it around her shoulder.  
  
"Someplace no one else will go."  
  
Ann was curious, but also slightly worried. Draco had given her specific instructions to be someplace where he and the photographer could find them. She had no idea where Harry was taking her or if it was even in Hogsmeade.  
  
As they walked she looked around for any sign of Draco, but couldn't find him. She and Harry continued walking down the street until they came to the Shrieking Shack. Ann looked at him curiously.  
  
"Come on," said Harry climbing over the fence surrounding the house.  
  
"Harry, have you lost your mind. That place is one of the most haunted houses in England," protested Ann.  
  
"I'll keep you safe," smiled Harry extending his hand to help her over.  
  
Ann hesitated. "Come on," insisted Harry. "Trust me."  
  
With a sigh, Ann grabbed Harry's hand and climbed over the fence. Harry led her around to the back of the house. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the window. "Alohomora."  
  
Ann watched with an amused expression as Harry tried unsuccessfully to open the window. He glanced at her and shrugged. Ann was about to make a smart remark when she spotted Draco and an older gentleman. She tensed and shot a look at Harry.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"N...Nothing," she stuttered. "Harry, did you really think you'd be able to break into the Shrieking Shack?" She tried keeping Harry's attention focused on herself as Draco and the photographer inched closer.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I just thought it'd be someplace private."  
  
"Well this is pretty private," said Ann leaning back against the house.  
  
"I guess," said Harry. He started to turn toward Draco and the photographer and Ann quickly grabbed the front of his robe. She pulled him to her and brought her mouth to his in a bruising kiss.  
  
"Ann," he said breathlessly, leaning into her. His hands roamed down her arms and then he tucked them into her robes. Ann forced a giggle when he tickled her ribcage. She pulled away from Harry's mouth and nuzzled his neck. She could see the photographer snapping away, and suddenly she realized that she couldn't put Harry through this.  
  
She had spent so much of the last couple of weeks thinking and planning her revenge on her father that she never stopped to think what her plans would do to Harry. She still wanted to get even with her father, but she wasn't going to include Harry in her plans.  
  
Quickly, she pulled Harry's hands from beneath her robes. "Stop," she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said immediately, stepping back.  
  
"No, it's not that," she began, but just then Harry turned slightly and caught a glimpse of the photographer.  
  
"Hey," he shouted.  
  
The photographer brazenly continued snapping pictures. "What the hell do you think you're doing," shouted Harry.  
  
"New girlfriend, Mr. Potter," asked the photographer, putting down his camera.  
  
Harry turned back to Ann, his face full of anger and embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Ann shook her head. "No, it's my..." she began, but the photographer cut her off.  
  
"What's your name, sweetheart," he asked crudely.  
  
"None of your damn business," snapped Ann angrily.  
  
"So Harry, have you and Hermione Granger split up then? How did that happen?"  
  
"Sod off," yelled Harry.  
  
"Come on Miss, give him a little kiss for the camera," the photographer said raising his camera again.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Harry said. He took Ann's hand and pulled her around to the front of the house. As they rounded the corner, they ran straight into Draco.  
  
"Malfoy," said Harry in shock.  
  
"Where you running too, scar head?" Sneered Draco.  
  
"None of your business," said Harry angrily, pushing Draco out of their way. The photographer was still behind them snapping pictures.  
  
"What's the matter Potter? Tired of your picture being in the paper," gloated Draco.  
  
"Did you do this?" Asked Harry.  
  
Draco grinned triumphantly. Before he could even react, Harry's fist landed solidly on his jaw. Draco staggered and fell to the ground.  
  
"Harry," shouted Ann in shock.  
  
"Come on," he said pulling her away.  
  
He helped her over the fence and then followed, pulling her quickly through Hogsmeade. "Harry, slow down," Ann panted. "The photographer's gone."  
  
Harry stopped and looked behind them. "I am so sorry," he said turning to Ann.  
  
"Please don't be," begged Ann. "That wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yeah well, you wouldn't have to deal with that if you weren't with me."  
  
Ann felt sick with guilt. "Let's just go back to school."  
  
"No, I'm not letting Malfoy run me off," said Harry stubbornly.  
  
"They're not going to leave us alone out here," insisted Ann. Harry crossed his arms stubbornly. "Come on," she said trying to smile. "There are plenty more places to be alone in the castle then out here."  
  
"Well," began Harry hesitatingly. "If you're sure."  
  
Ann responded by slipping her hand into his and pulling him along. They made their way back to the castle and Ann pulled him up to their own private retreat, the astronomy tower.  
  
"You really like it up here," said Harry in amusement.  
  
Ann nodded. "Harry, about that photographer..."  
  
"Forget him. I don't want to talk about that."  
  
"I know, but there's really something..."  
  
Harry silenced her by covering her mouth with his own. Ann closed her eyes happily, concentrating on the taste and feel of him.  
  
"You were saying," murmured Harry against her mouth.  
  
In answer, she reached up and pulled him back into a searing kiss. Her hands circled his back pulling him to her possessively. She had kissed other boys before, quite a few actually, but for some reason, kissing Harry was different. No matter how practically she tried to explain their relationship to herself when she was alone, when they were together, all she could think was how much more she wanted.  
  
Harry and Ann were so lost in the feel of each other that they were completely unaware of the fact that Draco Malfoy had quietly stolen up the staircase and was finishing the job he had started earlier.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning the Great Hall was abuzz with talk. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ann were all chatting animatedly as they walked in when the students erupted into raucous cheers.  
  
The four friends stopped short and looked around the hall in surprise.  
  
"What's going on," asked Hermione. Ron and Harry shrugged, but Ann had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. They all looked around at the crowd that was continuing to clap as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
The other seventh year Gryffindors looked very grave as they approached. "What's going on," repeated Hermione to the group. The seventh years glanced uneasily at each other before Seamus pulled out a copy of the morning's Daily Prophet.  
  
On the front page was a picture of Harry and Ann kissing behind the Shrieking Shack with a large caption that read. Harry Potter's New Love.  
  
"Oh God," moaned Harry reaching for the paper.  
  
"Yeah and that's not all," Seamus said pushing a second copy of the Prophet into Ron and Hermione's hands. "There's a two page spread on pages eight and nine."  
  
Ron quickly opened the paper and Harry thumbed his own copy to page eight. Ann peaked over Harry's shoulder to see even more incriminating photographs of the two of them locked in some very passionate embraces.  
  
"These weren't all taken in Hogsmeade," said Harry suddenly. "These two are from inside the castle. How the hell did he get inside?"  
  
"Malfoy," muttered Ann under her breath.  
  
Harry glanced up at the staff table. "Where's your father," he asked Ann.  
  
Ann shrugged following his gaze to the staff table.  
  
"We're going to catch it," said Harry more to himself than anyone else.  
  
Ann's insides gave a lurch at the frustration in Harry's voice. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him.  
  
"It's not your fault," Harry assured her.  
  
Tears sprang to Ann's eyes as a wave of intense guilt flooded over her. She searched the hall for any sign of Draco and caught a glimpse of him leaving the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm going to take care of this right now," she said softly turning to leave the Hall.  
  
"Ann," Harry called after her.  
  
"Just stay here, Harry," Ann said.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "Where's she going?"  
  
They shrugged their response, but before any of them could make up their mind if they should follow her or not, she had disappeared.  
  
"Hermione, will you go see if she's ok," asked Harry quietly.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione hurrying after Ann.  
  
Ann caught up with Draco quickly and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk," she said angrily.  
  
Draco nodded, unable to keep the huge smile from his face. She pulled him into an empty classroom, but before she could speak he burst out laughing.  
  
"You should have seen Potter's face," he said laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh shut it, Malfoy," shouted Ann.  
  
"What's your problem? This is exactly what we wanted. The plan couldn't have worked better."  
  
"It was a stupid plan," said Ann angrily.  
  
"No it wasn't," countered Draco. "As soon as my contact sees those pictures, we're in."  
  
"I'm not doing this anymore," said Ann turning to leave. She was almost to the door when Draco grabbed her in a vice-like grip.  
  
"Don't tell me you've started to have feelings for Potter," said Draco incredulously.  
  
Ann didn't answer.  
  
"It's too late to back out of this now."  
  
"I can back out of this whenever I want to," countered Ann.  
  
"Like hell," sneered Draco. "We're almost in. And once we are in, we can become two of the most important servants of the Dark Lord. More important than even our father's are."  
  
"Our father's," repeated Ann slowly.  
  
"That's right," said Draco. "So you just keep a cool head on and keep your emotions in check. You're not going to mess this up for me." Draco released his hold on Ann's arm. "I'll come find you as soon as I've heard anything."  
  
Ann couldn't respond. She sank slowly into an empty chair wondering how things had gotten so out of control.  
  
Unbeknownst to Ann, outside another girl was sinking against a wall wondering precisely the same thing. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Hermione raced back through the halls of Hogwarts desperate to find Ron and Harry. She finally caught up with the boys as they were exiting the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong," asked Ron in concern as she reached them. She was panting heavily from her sprint and was shaking from the conversation she had overheard between Ann and Draco.  
  
"Is it Ann?" Asked Harry in alarm.  
  
Hermione could only nod, trying to control her breathing.  
  
"Is she ok?" Harry pressed.  
  
"She... She set you up," stuttered Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The pictures, the prophet, she was in on it, with Malfoy. She set you up." Hermione felt heartbroken at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"That can't be true. Why would you say that," demanded Harry.  
  
"I heard them," she insisted.  
  
"What did you hear?" Asked Ron.  
  
"She and Malfoy were talking in an empty classroom," began Hermione. "He was laughing about the Daily Prophet article and she said she couldn't do this anymore and then he said that she couldn't back out now because they were almost in."  
  
"Almost in what," questioned Ron.  
  
Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"Almost in what," repeated Harry angrily.  
  
"In with him," she whispered. "Vol... Voldemort."  
  
Ron blanched and paled visibly and Harry's eyes widened with shock and he took a step away from his friends.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head angrily, turned on his heel, and took off down the hall.  
  
"Wait," called Ron and Hermione, taking off after him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find Ann," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You can't," said Hermione in panic, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. "We have to go to Dumbledore right now."  
  
"No, not yet. I want to talk to her first."  
  
"No way," said Ron catching up and forcing Harry to stop. He stepped in front of Harry and put both hands on his chest. "You're not going anywhere near that girl and I mean it. Hermione's right. We have to go to Dumbledore."  
  
"We can't," said Harry hanging his head. "There has to be a mistake."  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly. "I know what I heard."  
  
Harry wrenched away from his two best friends. "Just leave me the hell alone. Both of you," he shouted and then ran down the hall.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched helplessly as Harry disappeared down the hall. "We have to tell someone," said Hermione softly.  
  
"I know," agreed Ron, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione turned to him. "Ann told Malfoy that she didn't want to do it anymore. But he said she couldn't back out now. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe we could help her."  
  
"Help her," spat Ron. "The sooner we tell Dumbledore, the sooner she'll be expelled. Why would we want to help her?"  
  
"For Harry," said Hermione. "Come on, Ron. You saw his face."  
  
"If she's joining ranks with you-know-who, then the best way to help Harry is to get her as far away from him as possible."  
  
"But what about her? What happens to Ann if she's expelled?"  
  
"I could care less," said Ron coldly.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"I'm done talking about this. I'm going to see Dumbledore," Ron said angrily walking toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione fell easily into stride with him. "You're right," she agreed. "Let's go tell Dumbledore."  
  
She and Ron made their way to Dumbledore's office and waited by the closed entrance. "I hate this," muttered Ron. "You would think that as many times as we've had to see Dumbledore these past seven years, they would have given us the password by now."  
  
"We could just wait. Someone's bound to come by," said Hermione. As if she had uttered a spell, Professor Lupin rounded the corner.  
  
"Ron, Hermione," he began. "Is everything ok?"  
  
Ron looked down at Hermione uncertainly and she returned his gaze shrugging. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore," began Ron. "It's important."  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore isn't here. He's taking care of some important business, for our friends." Remus gave them a knowing look and neither questioned any further. "Can I help you?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, but Ron disregarded her. "This can't wait, Hermione. Professor, we need to talk to you about Ann Snape."  
  
Professor Lupin regarded them quizzically. "Why don't we go to my office," he said slowly. Ron and Hermione nodded and followed him. Lupin opened his office door and ushered them inside. "Have a seat," he said. He walked behind his desk and sat and Hermione and Ron followed his example.  
  
They stared at each other for several seconds before Lupin spoke. "You had something to say about Ann Snape?"  
  
"Right," began Hermione. "Ann and the article in the Daily Prophet this morning."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's just that Hermione overheard something between Ann and Draco Malfoy this morning," Ron tried to explain.  
  
"What did you overhear, Hermione," asked Lupin.  
  
"Ann and Draco were talking about how they had set Harry up."  
  
"I see," said Lupin.  
  
Hermione hesitated. "Um... And Ann said she wanted out, but Draco said it was too late to stop and that they were almost in."  
  
"In?"  
  
"Yes, in with the Dark Lord. Draco said they would be his most important servants. More important than even their fathers were."  
  
"I see," said Lupin.  
  
Ron looked incredulously at Remus. "What do you mean, you see? We have to get Dumbledore back and tell him. We have to keep her away from Harry."  
  
"That's what this is all about isn't it," said Lupin slowly. He raised his hand and kneaded his forehead as if he had a headache. "Keeping Ann away from Harry."  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced sideways at each other.  
  
"Look," continued Lupin. "I'm sure that you think you're doing the right thing here, but you're not. Trust me."  
  
Hermione made a noise of protest, but Lupin silenced her.  
  
"I've watched them both and they seem very happy together. You should be happy for Harry, not threatened. He's not going to forget about the two of you just because there's someone new in his life."  
  
"We're not," protested Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded emphatically. "We're not only worried about him. She could be in serious trouble right now."  
  
"Ron, Hermione," said Lupin more sharply this time. "I think it's best you drop this. You could ruin a lot of lives if you persist in pursuing these false accusations."  
  
"They're not false," shouted Hermione.  
  
"We're not lying," said Ron over Hermione.  
  
"Enough, both of you," said Remus standing and both Ron and Hermione jumped in shock. "Mary is not a Death Eater. She's just a Slytherin."  
  
"What?" Said Ron.  
  
"I said Ann is not a Death Eater," said Lupin.  
  
"No you didn't, you said Mary," said Ron.  
  
Lupin blushed visibly. Hermione glanced at him uncomfortably. Then began hesitatingly. "Sir, we are not James and Sirius. And this is not twenty years ago."  
  
"I am aware of that," he said uncomfortably.  
  
"Good," said Hermione. "Then please listen to me. Draco said they were almost in or something like that. Ann said she wanted out. I don't think it's too late to help her. But I won't lie to you, sir. My number one priority is making sure she can't hurt Harry."  
  
Lupin nodded, silently chastising himself. "You're right and I'm sorry for not believing you."  
  
Ron stared stonily, but Hermione nodded. "That's ok. I don't care about that. I only care about figuring this out. Do you think that maybe we should tell her father?"  
  
"He wouldn't listen," said Lupin.  
  
"You'll have to make him listen then," said Ron angrily.  
  
"She has to be told the truth now. That much is obvious. And I think her father should be the one to do it," said Hermione.  
  
"He won't," insisted Lupin.  
  
"We have to try," said Hermione sharply losing her temper.  
  
Lupin sat back in his chair covering his mouth with his hand. His eyes were cast downward and he looked thoughtful. "I'll talk to Ann," he said from behind his hand. "You two talk to Harry."  
  
Ron nodded and stood. Hermione also stood slowly. "What about Draco Malfoy," she asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Lupin. "Let's take care of Harry and Ann first. Then we'll figure out how to deal with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and left the room.  
  
Lupin waited for a few minutes until he was certain they were out of sight and left his office. He made his way to the Slytherin common room. The Slytherins sitting in their common room were a bit surprised to see him. It was rare for any of the Professors, other than Snape, to visit their domain.  
  
"Miss Parkinson," said Lupin firmly. "Can you please go downstairs and tell Ann Snape that I need to speak with her immediately."  
  
Pansy Parkinson stood up sullenly and went to the girl's dormitories. In less than five minutes, Pansy reappeared with Ann at her heels.  
  
"Miss Snape, will you please accompany me to my office?"  
  
Ann looked at Lupin suspiciously, but without a word, she stepped ahead of him and left the common room. Resisting the urge to glance back at the other students, Lupin followed Ann out.  
  
If the situation hadn't been so serious Lupin might have smiled. Ann was clearly trying to maintain control of the situation by leading Lupin to his office. It was almost scary to him how much she was like her mother. Mary had never liked to give up the illusion of control either. It was one of the first things he loved about her. So much of his own life was out of control that he enjoyed the sense of control he felt from her.  
  
The two of them reached Lupin's office and he pulled out a chair for Ann. She sat never taking her eyes off him.  
  
Instead of sitting behind his desk, Lupin opted to take the seat next to Ann. "I wanted to talk to you about something important," began Lupin.  
  
Ann sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"It's about what happened yesterday."  
  
Ann flushed slightly and averted her eyes.  
  
Lupin waited and when she didn't speak he continued. "Do you want to say anything about what happened yesterday?"  
  
Ann shook her head slowly.  
  
Lupin sighed. "I'm not going to run around in circles with you. I know what you and Draco Malfoy did."  
  
Ann paled and stood shakily.  
  
"Ann?"  
  
Ann turned on her heel and fled the room.  
  
"Ann, wait," called Lupin jumping to his feet. He charged down the hall after her. He caught up quickly and stopped her.  
  
"Let go of me," she shouted struggling against his grasp.  
  
"No Ann. You need to come back with me."  
  
"No, I haven't done anything."  
  
"If that's true," he said holding her tighter. "Then you have nothing to worry about." Ann continued to struggle as tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. "Or do I have to get your father," Lupin shouted.  
  
Ann stilled. "God I hate you," she said softly.  
  
"That may be, but right now I am your best bet to get out of the mess I imagine you've put yourself in."  
  
"You know nothing," spat Ann.  
  
"I know that you and Draco set Harry up yesterday. And I know you regret what you did. And I know that you're in panic mode right now because of it."  
  
Without her permission, angry tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away angrily.  
  
"I know you don't believe it. But you can trust me." Lupin released his hold on her and was grateful to see that she didn't bolt. He took a step away from her wanting her to come with him voluntarily. "Come back to my office. Let's talk about this."  
  
Ann hesitated.  
  
"Come on," he insisted. Turning and moving back toward his office.  
  
He reached his door and held it open. Ann was still at the end of the hall. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ann slowly made her way down the hall and stepped into Lupin's office.  
  
"Ok," began Lupin. "Now suppose you tell me exactly how far into this mess you are."  
  
Ann looked at him warily, but didn't speak.  
  
"I can't help you if you don't talk to me."  
  
"I don't need your help," said Ann. "I can take care of this myself."  
  
"If that we're true," continued Lupin. "Then you wouldn't have come back to my office."  
  
Ann looked down at her hands. "It's all his fault," she whispered.  
  
"Whose fault?" Questioned Lupin.  
  
"My father's. You knew all along didn't you," she said softly. "That's why my mother left him. It wasn't because of you. It was because my father is a Death Eater."  
  
"Ann," began Lupin.  
  
"Don't bother denying it, because I know it's true," said Ann cutting him off. "My father," she spat out angrily, but her throat constricted and she couldn't continue.  
  
Lupin's heart gave a wrench at the pain etched into her young face.  
  
"Did you love my mother," Ann asked suddenly.  
  
Lupin was slightly taken aback by the question, but felt he had to be honest with Ann if she was going to trust him. "Very much."  
  
"Then why did you leave?"  
  
"It's complicated, Ann. It was a very long time ago."  
  
Ann sucked her teeth impatiently. "I am not a child. Can't any of you just be honest with me?"  
  
Lupin held up his hand. "You're right. You deserve to know the truth. But I shouldn't be the one to tell you."  
  
"You're right," agreed Ann. "My mother and father should have told me the truth. But she's dead and he's a liar, so I'll settle for the truth from you."  
  
Lupin hesitated. He needed her to be honest about what she'd done and he knew that if he was honest she might open up to him. In the end it was her safety he needed to worry about, not his privacy. "Ok," said Lupin nodded. "You can ask me anything you like."  
  
Ann hadn't expected him to allow her complete freedom to ask anything she wanted to, but she seized at the chance. "Why did you leave my mother," she repeated firmly.  
  
Lupin sighed. "You have to understand that I tried to make things right with her. But what I'd done was unforgivable."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I believed something about your mother that wasn't true. I believed my best friends when they told me she was a Death Eater."  
  
"Wow," said Ann. "I didn't think you'd admit that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I already knew that. I just wanted to see if you'd be honest with me."  
  
Lupin flushed with anger, but took a deep breath so as not to reveal it to her.  
  
"I'm glad it happened," said Ann spitefully. "You weren't good enough for her."  
  
"You're right," agreed Lupin. "I wasn't. But not for the reasons you think. Your mother was one of the best people I've ever known. No one was good enough for her."  
  
"You're right," said Ann tearing up. "You weren't, my father wasn't, and neither was I."  
  
"Ann," said Lupin reaching out to touch her.  
  
Ann jerked away. "She would be so ashamed of me," she cried.  
  
"No," protested Lupin.  
  
"You don't know what I've done."  
  
"Then tell me. We can fix it. It's not too late."  
  
"It is too late. I've gone too far. I have to make him pay for what he did," she said with an odd glint in her eye.  
  
"Who?" Asked Lupin.  
  
"My father," she spat. "He betrayed her ten times more then you ever could have. He betrayed us both."  
  
"Ann your father made mistakes, but he's atoned for them. I know your mother forgave him. It was in her nature. I think you should too."  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew everything I knew."  
  
"About that, Ann," interrupted Lupin.  
  
"It doesn't matter now."  
  
"But it does," Lupin said forcefully pushing the conversation forward. "You said that you're father is a Death Eater. That's not true."  
  
"It is. I know it is. He's a spy."  
  
"Yes, he's a spy. But not for Voldemort, your father is a spy for our side."  
  
"No, Draco Malfoy told me. He said our father's were friends from the old days."  
  
"Ann think logically. It isn't likely that Draco Malfoy would know the truth. Severus must maintain his illusion. He walks a very tight line that is full of danger every minute of every day."  
  
"It can't be true," breathed Ann.  
  
"If you believe anything that I say, believe this."  
  
"Oh my God. What have I done," said Ann shaking. "Why didn't he ever tell me? Why?"  
  
"I don't know," said Lupin putting his hands on her shoulders. "But it'll be ok."  
  
Tears fell down her face and she wiped them away, but they kept coming. She started breathing fast with panic and her eyes got very wide. "You don't understand," she said shakily. "You don't know what I've done."  
  
"What have you done," said a quiet voice from the doorway.  
  
Ann whirled around to see Harry staring at her with a hard expression on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Hi all. Just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing. It inspires me more than you know. Think how much faster I would write if I got even more reviews. (I know. That was a shameless plug.) Anyway, just wanted to take the time to thank everyone out there. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Harry stared unwavering at Ann. His green eyes were full of controlled fury.  
  
"Harry," began Ann, but Lupin cut her off.  
  
"You should wait outside, Harry. I'll be with you in a second."  
  
Ann and Harry continued to stare at each other. Harry took one step into the room, ignoring Lupin's command. "Did you set me up yesterday?" He asked.  
  
Ann looked down at the ground, her face burning with shame.  
  
Harry nodded, hearing the truth in her silence. "I should have listened to Ron and Hermione. They were right all along."  
  
"No," protested Ann. "Not all along."  
  
"You're nothing but a liar," said Harry a little louder.  
  
"Harry, enough," interrupted Lupin. "This isn't helping either of you."  
  
"You're right, professor," said Harry turning away. "I'm done." Without a backward glance he left the room.  
  
Lupin sighed deeply and looked at Ann. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. "He's just upset," Lupin said softly.  
  
"Maybe, but he's right."  
  
"Ann, I'm sorry but we have more important things to take care of right now."  
  
"I know," said Ann.  
  
Lupin pulled out a seat and gestured for Ann to sit next to him. She sank slowly into the chair and looked sadly at Lupin. "Draco Malfoy is meeting with a Death Eater to get us into you-know-who's service."  
  
"Oh Ann," breathed Lupin.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said so softly he could barely hear her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to get back at my father."  
  
"By joining Voldemort?"  
  
Ann shrugged. "I thought... I mean I wanted... I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to make him pay and I thought if I joined the Death Eaters I could bring Dumbledore proof of what he really was."  
  
Lupin shook his head. "You've made a mess, that's for sure, but it's not the end of the world. I think you should go talk to your father."  
  
"What do I do about Malfoy?"  
  
"Tell him you're out," said Lupin simply.  
  
"I tried," said Ann. "He said it was too late."  
  
"It's not too late," smiled Lupin. He stood. "Come on, let's go find your father and talk to him. We'll figure this out together."  
  
Ann stood and gave Lupin a small smile. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
Lupin returned the smile and led her out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Severus Snape was pouring himself his second glass of Ogden's Fire Whisky and it wasn't even noon. He sipped the lukewarm liquid and felt it slide, burning, down his throat.  
  
The morning's Daily Prophet was lying open on his desk. As he stared at the pictures of his daughter in the arms of Potter an overwhelming rage filled him and he threw the glass he was holding against the stone wall above the fireplace. The fire hissed and spurted as the liquid dripped into it. Snape followed the glass with the paper, getting a grim sort of satisfaction at seeing it burn.  
  
He watched the paper crinkle and turn into black ash and finally disappear into the flame. He couldn't help but feel angry at Mary for leaving him with a teenage girl to deal with by himself. He was disappointed with Ann and when he thought about Potter he felt nearly apoplectic with rage. But more than anything, he felt like a complete failure as a father.  
  
As he stared at the fire, he was startled when a head suddenly appeared.  
  
"Severus, are you alone?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster," said Severus standing up and moving closer to the fire. "Is anything the matter, sir?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore lowered his voice. "I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this, but I need you to get in touch with Lucius Malfoy."  
  
If he was surprised by Dumbledore's request, he didn't show it. "Has the Order received some new intelligence?"  
  
"I'm afraid they have. It appears that my worst fears have come true. Voldemort is recruiting students."  
  
Snape stiffened. "Are you sure? I've heard nothing about this."  
  
"Mundungus overheard some known Death Eaters at the Hogshead."  
  
"Mundungus?" Said Snape skeptically. "He's been wrong before."  
  
"True, that's why I want you to pay Lucius a visit. Severus, I don't need to tell you how important this is. If the Board of Governors finds out that students are being recruited into Voldemort's service they'll close the school down."  
  
"I understand, sir. Do we know who the students are or how many of them there are?"  
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "I was hoping you could find that out from Lucius."  
  
"I'll do my best. When do you want me to leave?"  
  
"Immediately."  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"I'll be returning to the school shortly," said Dumbledore. "Good luck, Severus."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
With a pop, Dumbledore's head disappeared.  
  
Severus immediately grabbed a handful of the floo powder hanging to the right of the fireplace and threw it into the fire. He stepped in and said clearly. "Malfoy Manor." He closed his eyes against the whirling nausea that was the floo network and before he knew it, he was tumbling out into one of the Malfoy's many fireplaces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Lupin knocked lightly on the door of Professor Snape's office. Ann was standing next to him looking as if she wanted to run. When he got no answer he knocked again. "Severus? It's Remus. I'm here with Ann. We want to talk to you?"  
  
Ann cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Father? Open the door."  
  
After a few more seconds, Lupin opened the door a crack. "Severus?" He opened the door a bit wider.  
  
"He's not here," said Lupin.  
  
Ann let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "What now?" She asked.  
  
"We wait, I guess," said Lupin shrugging.  
  
"I guess I can go back to my dorm room," said Ann quietly.  
  
"That's probably a good idea," said Lupin. "Why don't you stay in your room until your father or I come to get you."  
  
Ann nodded in agreement. She walked away, but turned suddenly.  
  
Lupin looked at her, but she didn't speak. "Was there something else?"  
  
"No, um... I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
Lupin smiled softly. "You already did."  
  
Ann sighed. "It just doesn't seem enough. Not for what I've done."  
  
"People make a lot of mistakes in life, Ann," said Lupin. "Trust me, this is not the worst you'll ever make."  
  
Ann smiled. "That's not a particularly comforting thought."  
  
Lupin laughed.  
  
"Still," continued Ann. "I've never been very nice to you and you're treating me better than I deserve."  
  
"No," said Lupin. "I'm not."  
  
Ann smiled again and then turned and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Severus," said Malfoy walking to meet one of his oldest friends and extending his hand. "What brings you here."  
  
Snape smiled grimly. "I felt the need to escape Hogwarts for a couple of hours."  
  
"I understand," said Malfoy smirking. "Can't be easy trying to teach at that school."  
  
Snape worked to control the muscles in his jaw.  
  
"The riff raff that mudblood lover Dumbledore let's into that school. If it weren't for Narcissa, I would have pulled Draco out years ago."  
  
Snape nodded in agreement.  
  
"Although I understand from Draco that your daughter is now attending."  
  
"She is," said Snape simply.  
  
Malfoy eyes glinted. "Draco tells me that daughter of yours, Ann, right?"  
  
"Yes," said Snape trying to keep the suspicion from his voice.  
  
"He tells me that Ann's quite the little spitfire," said Malfoy.  
  
"She's certainly inherited much of her mother's strong will," agreed Snape.  
  
"I wouldn't blame that all on her mother, old friend," said Malfoy. "You forget how determined her father can be when he sets his mind to something."  
  
"Perhaps so," said Snape.  
  
Malfoy regarded Snape. "You can't hide it from me."  
  
Snape looked at Malfoy questioningly.  
  
"Regardless of the flimsy excuse you've used, I know why you've come Severus."  
  
Snape worked to control his expression.  
  
"Those children of ours will be the death of us," said Malfoy smiling.  
  
"What?" Asked Snape before he could stop himself.  
  
"I don't know how often I've told Draco to keep his nose down while he's at that school," Malfoy sighed. Then he smiled evilly. "Although I must say I am proud at what he's managed to do right under Dumbledore's fool nose."  
  
"I'm not sure what you're getting at Lucius," said Snape.  
  
"They tried to keep it from us," continued Malfoy in a proud reverie. He seemed not to have heard Snape. "Draco should have realized that very little goes on among our people that I am not aware of," he bragged. "Goyle came to me almost immediately to tell me that Draco and Ann were trying to join the Death Eaters"  
  
Snape paled. "Ann," he breathed, not wanting to believe what Malfoy was saying.  
  
Malfoy chuckled. "Kids, they never listen."  
  
"You must be mistaken, Lucius."  
  
"No, I'm not," said Malfoy smiling. "I guess you didn't know."  
  
Snape cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Ann is not always forthcoming."  
  
"So it would seem," said Malfoy.  
  
"Apparently, neither is Draco," said Snape with a trace of irritation on his voice.  
  
"Yes, well, you know how boys can be," said Malfoy proudly.  
  
Snape turned away angrily. "I better be getting back to Hogwarts," he said walking to the fireplace.  
  
"Severus," Malfoy called after him. "Don't tell me you disapprove?"  
  
"I do," said Severus. Then he took a deep breath remembering himself. "Our work is too important. We shouldn't have to be encumbered with children."  
  
"They're of age."  
  
"Ann only just turned sixteen. She is still in her sixth year."  
  
"Severus," said Malfoy grabbing his forearm. "I shouldn't have to tell you. Our numbers were not what they once were."  
  
"I am aware of that, Lucius," said Snape through gritted teeth. "But she is my daughter. I will decide what is best for her." He turned and grabbed some floo powder and threw it into one of the fires.  
  
"The Dark Lord is aware of their interest."  
  
Snape froze and a cold chill passed over his body. He didn't turn to face Malfoy. He knew he could never hide the fear he was experiencing. Without a backwards glance he stepped into the fire and said clearly. "Hogwarts."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know it's unforgivably short, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Can you ever forgive me for the cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Ok, I heard you already. Hope you like the latest update. My goodness, you all waited three years for the Order of the Phoenix to come out. Can't you wait a few weeks for the next chapter. Seriously, I am sorry it took so long to update. I'll try not to let it happen again. I hope this latest update satisfies everyone and if it doesn't, well there's not a whole lot I can do about it now, is there? Happy Reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 17

Harry was storming through the halls of Hogwarts in such a fury he wasn't looking where he was going. And when the inevitable happened and he ran headlong into someone, he didn't even have the good fortune to run into some baby faced first year.

Snape had also been storming through the halls, intent on finding his daughter at once. When he and Harry collided, and he was confronted with the person he was blaming everything on, he lost what little control he had desperately been trying to maintain.

"Potter," he barked.

Not in the mood to deal with Snape at the moment, Harry tried to move around him. "Excuse me, sir," he mumbled.

Snape snaked his hand out and gripped Harry's forearm.

"Get off of me," shouted Harry; somewhat surprised that Snape had grabbed him.

"Hear me now, Potter," said Snape lowly. "I will see you expelled from this school if it is the last thing I do."

Harry pulled free from Snape's grasp. "I'd love to see you try," he said back, narrowing his eyes.

Snape stood over Harry, staring down at him with cold fury. Harry matched his stare, unblinking. "Do not test me, Potter."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir," said Harry sarcastically.

"I have warned you before," continued Snape, ignoring Harry. "But you did not listen. Now I am telling you for the last time. Stay away from Ann."

"That won't be a problem, sir," said Harry. "I wouldn't speak to Ann again if she were the last person on earth."

Snape regarded him questioningly. He wondered what had caused this sudden change of attitude from Potter, but he wouldn't ask for all the Galleons in the world.

Fortunately, Harry was only too eager to enlighten Snape on his daughter's true nature.

"You should be very proud of Ann, you know," continued Harry in a hollow sort of voice. "She's decided to follow in her old man's footsteps."

Snape remained quiet.

"What? Now you have nothing to say? You were all too eager to blame me for everything that's happened a few days ago. Just think of the points you'll score with your Lord and Master when Ann joins up. It'll be a father/daughter team."

"Shut up, Potter," hissed Snape glancing around the deserted hallway.

Harry continued, almost smiling. "I wonder what Dumbledore would think about having two Death Eaters parading around the castle?"

"I said shut up, Potter," said Snape pulling out his wand.

Instantly Harry had also pulled out his wand.

"Go ahead, Potter. Attacking a professor is a sure way to get your wand snapped in two."

Harry stared into Snape's icy gaze determined not to be the first to flinch.

"Go ahead, Potter," repeated Snape, clearly enjoying the moment. "Just give me a reason."

"Severus, Harry!"

The two jumped slightly at the loud voice and turned to see Lupin striding toward them. He stood between their outstretched wands. "Put those away right now," he commanded.

Neither Snape nor Harry lowered his wand.

"I said put them away," repeated Lupin more forcefully.

With one last cold stare, Harry slowly lowered his wand and Snape did the same.

"Now what is going on?" Asked Lupin.

"Stay out of it, Lupin," spat Snape.

Harry smirked and Lupin looked at him questioningly.

"I was just telling Professor Snape about Ann's newest little hobby. He doesn't seem to be taking it too well."

Snape moved toward Harry menacingly, but Lupin put a hand against his chest and stopped him. "You're not helping, Harry," said Lupin wearily.

"Who says I'm trying to," said Harry coldly.

"Harry, I know you're upset. I know that she hurt you, but..."

"Hurt me," spat Harry. "She didn't hurt me. She's nothing but a lying Slytherin."

"Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Enough."

"It will never be enough," snapped Harry.

"Harry, you have to try to look past your anger. Ann needs all of our help now. You have to understand why she did the things she did. You of all people know what it is to be lied to all of your life," said Lupin carefully avoiding Snape's gaze.

Harry said nothing in response, but Lupin could see the anger in his eyes ebbing away slightly.

Lupin turned to Snape. "Ann and I were looking for you earlier. She's gotten herself into a bit of trouble."

"I do not need you to tell me about my daughter, Lupin," said Snape angrily.

"Then you knew," said Lupin in a somewhat surprised manner. "How long have you known?"

"None of your business," said Snape, almost childishly.

"Really Severus, this is not the time to be proud. Your daughter needs help. She needs you to be honest with her. Completely honest. I'm not sure if she'll trust you until you are and right now..."

"I don't need advise from you on how to deal with my daughter," interrupted Snape testily.

"That's where you're wrong, Father."

The three men turned to see Ann staring at them. She approached the group slowly carefully avoiding Harry's penetrating stare as she gave Lupin a very small smile before settling her gaze on her father.

"Maybe we should go someplace private to talk," said Lupin quietly. Ann nodded and followed Lupin as he headed down the hall. Snape and Harry looked at each other, both eager for the other to see their complete contempt, before turning and following Ann and Lupin.

Inside an empty classroom Lupin and Ann sat immediately and waited for Snape and Harry to follow. Snape did so slowly, but Harry remained indecisive. "I don't think I should be here for this," he said.

"Please stay," said Ann quietly. "I want you to understand why I did what I did."

"I'm not sure that's possible," said Harry almost sadly.

"Harry," began Lupin patiently. "Give her the chance. Believe me, you'll regret it if you don't."

Harry face was impassive, but after a few seconds he sat.

Ann smiled gratefully at him, but he turned away from her. With a sigh, Ann turned her attention to her father.

"Ann," Snape began hesitatingly.

"Yes," said Ann, almost eagerly.

Snape's face registered sadness and love for the briefest of seconds before turning angry. "What were you thinking," he exclaimed.

Another angry outburst was not exactly what Ann had been expecting and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Have you any idea what you've done? Do you know the danger you've put yourself in?"

"What I've done?" Shouted Ann angrily. "I haven't done anything you haven't done."

"That's not the point," returned Snape loudly.

"It's the only point," ranted Ann. "Were you ever going to tell me what you really are? Have you any idea what it felt like to hear it from Draco Malfoy," said Ann finally losing control and letting the tears fall down her face.

Snape had never actually seen his little girl cry before and the sight of her swollen eyes and trembling mouth broke his heart. All the anger and fear he had felt he was so justified in feeling melted away. "Ann," he whispered. "Please," he brought his hand up to his mouth unable to continue. He wanted so desperately to reach out to her and comfort her, but he couldn't seem to make himself move. "I'm not what you think I am."

"I don't know what you are," cried Ann. "Because you've never been honest with me. I feel like our whole relationship is a lie."

"It's not," insisted Snape. "I felt I had to keep things in my past from you. I didn't want you to think less of me."

"And what about your present? When were you going to be honest about that? I thought you were a Death Eater. If Professor Lupin hadn't told me the truth, I would still think that."

Snape shot a look at Lupin. He had momentarily forgotten that he and Harry were in the room.

"I'm sorry," said Lupin sincerely. "I would have left that up to you, but at the time I felt it was necessary for her to know the complete truth."

Snape merely nodded. 

Everybody stared silently at one another. "Perhaps Harry and I should wait outside," offered Lupin. "So the two of you can really talk."

Snape nodded and Ann looked uncertainly at Lupin. He gave her a reassuring smile before putting one hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him out of the room. "We'll be right out here if you need anything," he said more to Ann than Snape. She nodded appreciatively and Snape narrowed his eyes slightly, but said nothing.

Once alone, Snape looked down at his daughter, but wasn't sure where to begin. Fortunately for him, Ann knew exactly where to begin.

"If I'm ever going to trust you again," she began. "You have to be completely honest with me."

Snape nodded slowly, unsure if he was ready to expose himself to the last person on Earth who loved him.

"Will you tell me why you became a Death Eater?"

"It's very complicated, Ann," began Snape uncertainly.

Ann looked sadly in her father's eyes and was surprised to see something she had never seen there before, vulnerability. She pulled her seat closer to him until there knees were touching and took one of his hands lovingly. "I promise that nothing you tell me will change the fact that you're my father and I love you."

Snape's throat constricted and he looked away from her.

Ann placed her hand gently on his face and forced him to turn back to her. "Please Dad."

Snape's mouth turned up in a small smile at the word. Ann had never called him Dad before. She had always called him father. The same thing he had always called his own father, a man he hated more than almost any person he had ever known. The word father had always seemed more like a foul word than a loving endearment to him. Hearing her call him dad convinced him that nothing he said would make her turn from him.

"All right, Ann. I'll be honest with you." 

"Thank you," she said smiling and maintaining her hold on his hand.

As Snape began relating the story of how he had gone from a student with a fascination and obsession with the Dark Arts to a full fledged Death Eater, Ann's hand never wavered. She maintained a firm hold sometimes squeezing it, encouraging him to continue.

"I was not very popular when I was a student at Hogwarts," he began. "I was a very sullen boy. My own home life was less than satisfactory. My mother died a year after I came to Hogwarts and left me to be raised by my father. He was a very demanding person. I never seemed to be able to live up to his expectations." Snape paused. "Your grandfather was a very dark wizard. I came into Hogwarts knowing more dark spells than some of the Professors."

"Was Grandfather a Death Eater?" Asked Ann.

"No," said Snape quickly. "During the time the Dark Lord came to power, he was very ill. He died at the height of the Dark Lord's power, but had he not, I have no doubt he would have been one of his most loyal followers. Your grandfather was also fanatical when it came to blood purity. He always made it very clear what he would do to me if I gave my affections to anyone who did not meet his approval."

"I hated my father," continued Snape. "So of course I did the one thing that I knew would enrage him. I fell in love with someone worse than a muggle-born. I fell in love with a blood traitor."

"My mother?" Questioned Ann.

Snape nodded. "Yes. Your mother didn't have an ounce of muggle blood in her, but unlike most pure bloods, she could have cared less."

Ann smiled.

"Your mother was one of the few people at Hogwarts who was kind to me. Slytherins tend to be an isolated group. We're a bit too arrogant to really get along with any of the other houses. Mary never seemed to have that problem though. I found it fascinating."

"Dad," interrupted Ann. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but how did you and mom end up together? When did you fall in love?"

Snape smiled sadly at his daughter. "That's very complicated, Ann."

"Please," she begged.

Snape reached out and stroked her hair. "Ok," he smiled. "Your mother, as I suspect you already know, was very much involved with Remus Lupin."

Ann nodded in agreement.

"I won't hide from you how much I disliked Lupin and his whole group. To this day I will never understand what she saw in that arrogant group of show offs. I did my best to show Mary what they all were, especially Potter, their little ring-leader."

Ann smiled. "Poor Harry never had a chance."

Snape frowned down at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled blushing. "Please continue."

"As I was saying. She and Lupin were a couple and then one day they weren't."

"Didn't you wonder why?" Asked Ann.

Snape shook his head. "I was so happy that she was no longer attached that I never questioned why." Snape got a far off look in his eye. "Perhaps if I had, I could have saved your mother a lot of heartache."

Ann looked at him in confusion, but Snape was lost in the memory of his first and only love.

"Our courtship was somewhat fast and about two months before graduation we got pregnant."

Ann gave a soft laugh and Snape smiled at her. "Surprised?"

"A bit," agreed Ann.

"At any rate, the logical thing to me seemed to be that we should be married immediately. I have to admit that your mother wasn't certain, but in the end I convinced her that we would be happy together." Snape's shoulders slumped. "I was very selfish. I only thought about myself."

"No," objected Ann.

"Ann," continued Snape seriously. "Your mother was not ready for marriage. At least not to me. She was still in love with Lupin. A few months into our marriage, Lupin came to see your mother. I overheard her tell him that she still loved him." 

Snape looked away from his daughter. "Needless to say, I was beyond devastated. I was so angry at what I felt was your mother's betrayal that I did the one thing I knew would hurt her more than anything else. I took the Dark Mark. I realize now that I was the only one committing betrayal. I married your mother fully knowing that she had left part of her heart with Lupin. I told myself as long as she was mine, I could wait that out. It was very immature of me."

"Things went quickly downhill from there. Because of my new "duties," I was away from home a lot, when your mother really needed me. I nearly missed your birth. After you were born I began to realize the seriousness of what I had done. As time passed and the Dark Lord grew stronger I was asked to do things that to this day still haunt me. Eventually it became too much for me and I knew I wanted out. I went to Professor Dumbledore, who had always been kind and fair to me, and asked for his help. Unfortunately, before I could confess all I'd done to your mother, she found out about my secret life. I think it was the one thing she couldn't forgive. She asked me to leave and I didn't try to make her change her mind."

Ann's eyes were brimming with tears. Snape reached over and wiped them away gently. "In time," he continued. "She allowed me back into your life, thanks in no small part to Dumbledore, but Mary and I could never go back to what we had been."

"Oh Father," cried Ann.

"Please don't," said Snape quickly. "Don't call me that anymore."

Ann looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You called me Dad before," said Snape slowly. "I wish, that is I prefer," Snape paused and took a deep breath. "Father sounds so formal," he finished almost apologetically.

Before he quite knew what had happened, Ann had thrown herself into his arms and was squeezing him tightly. "I love you, Dad," she whispered in his ears. Snape was so shocked by the sudden show of emotion that he wasn't sure how to react. After several seconds he slowly wrapped his arms around his daughter and returned her warm embrace.

"I love you two, Ann."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry and Professor Lupin waited in the hallway for what felt like an eternity.

"What are they doing in there," said Harry impatiently.

Lupin sighed. "They're starting over. They're doing what they should have done the first day she came to Hogwarts."

Harry sniffed disdainfully. "Then what are we doing here?" He asked.

"Waiting," said Lupin simply.

"For what," asked Harry? "It's not like Snape will want either of our help and in case you didn't realize, you're really not one of Ann's favorite people."

"No, but you are."

"Hardly," spat Harry. "What's that old saying, with friends like this who needs enemies?"

"Harry," said Lupin warningly.

"Don't," said Harry firmly. "Just don't make excuses for her."

"I wasn't," said Lupin carefully. "It's just that you are awfully angry for a person who doesn't care."

"Just because I'm angry, doesn't mean I care. I'm just sick of my life being one long front page story."

Lupin shrugged. "It's just that maybe the reason you're so angry is because you really are worried about Ann. It's certainly the reason Severus was so angry."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "All right, so maybe I do care. So what?"

"So, I think Ann does care for you. And if you're honest with yourself, I think that you know that Ann needs you right now. And maybe, you need her too."

Harry was silent for a long time before continuing. "That reporter yesterday, that could have been a Death Eater. Have you ever considered that? We were alone. I was, umm, distracted. It would have been the perfect opportunity."

"Exactly," said Lupin and Harry looked at him in confusion. "Harry," continued Lupin patiently. "You and Ann have been alone a number of times. If she really meant you harm, she would have already."

Harry considered this, but before he could respond, Ann threw open the door to the classroom she and her father had been talking in.

She smiled almost shyly at both Lupin and Harry. "You can come in now. If you want," she said holding the door open.

Lupin smiled warmly and entered the room. Harry was about to follow when Ann caught his arm. "I know you don't think you'll ever forgive me for what I did, but if you're not too angry with me do you think we could talk alone, later?"

Harry considered her. Ann looked as if she was regaining some of the confident manner that had been missing the last couple of days. He knew it wouldn't be long before she was her old self again and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "I guess," he agreed, realizing that despite his anger he was still drawn to her in a way he couldn't even explain to himself.

Ann smiled and released her hold on his arm, allowing him to enter the room. Lupin was sitting comfortably in the room, completely at ease with his surroundings. Harry wished he could feel as comfortable as Lupin looked. Snape on the other hand, was pacing the room in a small path.

Ann came up behind Harry and sat in the chair closest to her father's circular path.

The room was quiet for so long that Harry felt like shouting, just so there would be some noise.

After a while, Lupin finally spoke. "The way I see it," he began. "Ann has done something foolish, but not necessarily irreversible. "Draco Malfoy will have to be dealt with, of course, but I think it's possible that if we make him aware that we know what he is doing, then the excitement of what he is doing will lessen. From what I know about Mr. Malfoy, he is one to like to pretend that he is more important than he really is. He fancies himself a spy, but if we make it clear to him that Dumbledore and the rest of the staff are aware of what he had done, he will realize that he is of no use as a spy."

"What about Voldemort," asked Harry? "Won't he be disappointed not to have two new Death Eaters?" Harry's question had a bite to it, but Ann didn't flinch. She stared confidently between Lupin and her father. Comfortable, for the first time in her life, with letting others make the decision for her.

Snape on the other hand, despite his talk with Ann, was no closer to releasing his animosity towards Harry, then becoming the head of Gryffindor House. "That's none of your concern," he said to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I can leave, if you'd like," he said fully knowing that Ann would insist he stay.

Snape sensing the same thing bit his tongue rather than starting another argument that would pit him and Ann against each other.

Lupin restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "I sincerely doubt Voldemort has any knowledge of Draco's little plan."

A burning sensation filled Snape's gut as he recalled the last thing Lucius Malfoy had said to him. 'The Dark Lord is aware of their interest.'

Before Snape could correct Lupin's false assumption, a sudden sharp pain burst like lightning through his arm. He instinctively grabbed his forearm and winced.

Ann, who had been watching him, quickly got to her feet. "What is it?" She asked her voice full of concern.

Snape stared into his daughter's wide eyes, wanting to hide the truth from her, but knowing he couldn't. "I am being summoned."

"Summoned," asked Ann. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the Dark Lord requires my presence immediately," said Snape quietly.

"Why?" Asked Ann, frightened.

Snape placed a warm hand on her cheek. "Don't worry. This is not unusual, but I must leave immediately. I need to get to Hogsmeade so I can apparate." He took a step toward the door, but Ann grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said sharply.

Lupin stood and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ann, you wanted to know what you're father did. This is what he does. He'll be ok."

"Remus is right," agreed Snape, though it pained him to do so. "Don't worry. I'll be back. I always am."

"I don't want you to go," said Ann stubbornly, still clutching onto him.

"I'm sorry. I really must go." He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand before disentangling her arm from him and leaving the room.

Ann turned helplessly to Lupin. "How can you jut let him go. He could be in real danger."

"Yes," said Lupin, realizing that sugar-coating her father's danger was not something Ann needed to hear. "Your father's job is a dangerous one, but it is necessary. If he didn't do what he does, we would all be in a great deal of danger."

"I don't know if I'll be able to get use to this," said Ann quietly. "I think I might have preferred not knowing anything."

Lupin raised his eyes at her.

"You're right," acquiesced Ann. "I insisted I had to know. It'll just take some getting use to. What do you think he wants?"

Lupin shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sometimes the information your father brings back is shared and sometimes it's not. That's up to Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm his daughter," said Ann, as if not knowing was not an option.

"Yes, but you're also an under-age student. You will have to get use to the idea that things are going to happen that you are not aware of. I'm sorry."

Ann looked as if she were about to continue her protest, but when she opened her mouth again, she had changed the subject. "So, what are we going to do about me and Draco Malfoy."

Lupin sighed. "Right, we still need to take care of that." He rubbed his forehead and thought. "The next time you see him," he began slowly. "Tell him that I found out about your plan and informed the Headmaster. That may be enough for him to re-think his big plans. If not, let us know and we will take it from there."

Ann nodded, uncertain that this rather thin plan would work, but trusting Lupin all the same.

"If that's it," said Lupin eyeing both Ann and Harry, "I do need to inform the Headmaster of what transpired and he should be in his office by now."

Ann nodded and Lupin made for the door. "Thank you," she said before he left. He smiled before closing the door behind him.

Ann turned to Harry. "You staying?"

Harry crossed his arms. "You did say you wanted to talk. Didn't you?"

Ann nodded. "It's just that you've been kind of quiet."

"I don't have much to say," said Harry coldly.

"Good," said Ann. "Then you won't interrupt. I just wanted to start by apologizing to you about that photographer the other day. That had nothing to do with you and everything to do with my father."

"Like hell," snapped Harry. "It had everything to do with me. You used me to get your father angry."

"No," protested Ann. "I didn't. It wasn't even my idea. Draco thought that I needed to prove my loyalty and it was just a test. I was so consumed with the idea that I needed some kind of revenge on my father that I never considered what it would do to you." She paused. "I am sorry."

Harry turned away. "What I don't get," he said with some difficulty. "Is why you had to do that. You know how much I hate all that Boy-Who-Lived crap. I hate the press and my picture in the papers. Why did you do the one thing that you know would hurt me the most?"

"I know," said Ann quietly. "It's almost unforgivable."

"Almost," exclaimed Harry turning around.

  
Ann smiled mischievously. "Well, I am still hoping that you will forgive me."

Harry stared at her incredulously. "You're something else," he said in an unflattering tone. "You don't really think you can flirt your way out of this one. Do you?"

Ann's smile disappeared.

  
"I stuck up for you, you know, when all my friends were telling me that you were trouble. You made me look like a giant fool."

"I know," said Ann apologetically. "I know."

"You don't know anything," said Harry in disgust. "I can't even look at you anymore." He walked toward the door.

"Harry," Ann called half-pleadingly. But Harry was already out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus Snape had apparated into a quiet field a few yards from a small solitary house. He walked apprehensively, but with great speed. He had wasted too much time explaining to Ann why he had to leave and if he wasn't in front of the Dark Lord soon, he would be very displeased.

Snape reached the bare wooden door of the house and knocked confidently. In seconds the door was opened by the squat figure of Peter Pettigrew.

"You're late," he said squeakily.

"Then step aside," said Snape abrasively. Much like he and Lupin, he and Pettigrew had never let their distaste for each other wane since their days together at Hogwarts.

On braver days, Peter might have retorted. The fact that he quietly stepped aside and allowed Snape easy access told Snape that the Dark Lord was in a particularly violent mood. Peter was obviously eager for his master to have a new target.

Nevertheless, Snape knew his duty and quickly went to see Voldemort. Once inside the room Voldemort was occupying, Snape quickly went to him, kneeled, and kissed the hem of his supposed master's robes. He waited for Voldemort to bid him to rise.

"You may stand, Severus," said the icy voice of Lord Voldemort. He stood, but kept his eyes averted, respectfully. "I had hoped," continued Voldemort. "That you would have been here more quickly." 

Severus knew better than to offer an excuse. "My most humble apologies, my Lord."

Voldemort dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "I have something important to discuss with you," he said quietly.

"Anything, my Lord," groveled Snape.

Voldemort smiled. "I understand that you know have sole custody of your daughter."

Snape stiffened and raised his eyes to meet Voldemort's.

"Is this untrue? Have I been misinformed?"

Snape quickly lowered his eyes. "You have not, my Lord. Ann is indeed now in my custody. She is in attendance at the school."

"Something I already knew," said Voldemort. "Lucius, please step forward."

Snape turned to see with horror, Lucius Malfoy emerge from a dark corner.

"Please relate to Severus, what you have just informed me," said Voldemort, his voice full of amusement.

Snape stared at Malfoy malevolently. "I was just explaining to our Lord that we may have it within our means to deliver the Potter boy to him."

"I do not see how you could have made such a promise," said Snape carefully. "Or what it has to do with me."

Malfoy cocked his head arrogantly at Snape. "Severus, old friend. There is no reason to be jealous. I have quite come to terms with the fact that our children will be able to do what we never have been able to."

Snape forced himself to remain calm. "I don't see how."

"That's surprising," said Malfoy, barely containing the amusement in his voice. "Considering what we spoke of only this morning."

Snape remained silent and Malfoy appeared to have nothing more to add. "Lucius has led me to believe that your daughter Ann and our Mr. Potter are quite close. He also explained that thanks to his son, Ann is showing an interest in being one of my followers."

Snape bit the inside of his mouth to keep from speaking.

"As one of my followers, Ann would be duty bound to do my bidding."

"Sir," interrupted Snape, no longer able to contain himself. "Ann is a mere child. She has no more sway over Potter than I do."

Voldemort produced a bit of paper from behind his back and threw it at Snape's feet. It was a copy of the morning's Daily Prophet. Snape could see the lurid photographs of Ann and Harry.

"It would seem that Ann holds a considerable amount of "sway" over Mr. Potter."

Snape couldn't speak. His mouth had gone completely dry and he was certain that everyone within fifty feet of him could hear his beating heart.

"You listen to me, Severus," said Voldemort darkly. "I want Harry Potter. I have wanted him for sixteen years. Your daughter has already shown her interest. She will be initiated into my Death Eaters and then she will be given the great honor of handing her Lord's enemies head on a silver platter. That is unless you have some kind of a reason as to why you can't bring her to me?"

Snape could feel Voldemort's eyes piercing him and he knew he had no choice. "Of course not, my Lord."

"Good, then as soon as possible, I want you to bring her to me."

Snape bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort inclined his head. "You are dismissed then."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Snape turning quickly and leaving. He nearly knocked Pettigrew over in his haste to leave the oppressive house and didn't breathe clearly until he was nearly half a mile from the house.

Snape wasn't sure what he was going to do. The only thing he knew for certain was that he would die before he permitted that maniac to get within a hundred feet of his Ann.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Severus Snape walked slowly through the halls of Hogwarts barely seeing anything and hearing even less. He was at a loss for what he was going to do. Voldemort wanted his Ann. Part of him wanted to shake her for being so stupid, but the other part, the father part, just wanted to hold her and protect her.

Without realizing where he was heading, he found himself in front of Lupin's office. Though it pained him to admit it, Lupin had been helpful with Ann earlier.

Snape hoped, as he pushed the door to Lupin's office open, that he wasn't making a mistake.

"Severus," said Lupin in surprise. "You're back sooner than expected. Dumbledore and I assumed you would be gone for hours."

"As it turns out," said Snape bitterly. "The Dark Lord was very to the point with what he wanted."

Lupin raised his eyes. "And that is?"

"Ann," said Snape disheartened. 

"You can't be serious," said Lupin standing. "Why? She's nothing but a child. What could he possibly want with her?"

"He believes she can deliver Potter to him."

"Harry," said Lupin softly, with a touch of fear in his voice.

"You needn't be frightened for Potter. He is perfectly safe. Despite all the hysteria, he is always perfectly safe. Except of course when he puts himself in danger," finished Snape snidely.

"Now listen hear, Severus," began Lupin.

"I don't need to hear you defend Potter, Lupin. I need your help with Ann."

Lupin bit back the response on the edge of his tongue. 'Ann,' he thought. She really was their main concern now. Snape was right. Harry was perfectly safe.

"What do you need," said Lupin seriously.

"I need you to take her away."

"Away? Where?"

"I don't know, but somewhere far. The farther away she is, the safer she'll be."

"That may be a problem, Severus. Ann isn't the type of person to run away. She'll see it as cowardice."

"I don't care. I am her father and she will do as I say."

"Yes, because that has worked so well in the past," said Lupin not bothering to mask his irritation. "When are you going to learn from your mistakes? You act impulsively. You always have. We need to think this through."

"We," Snape emphasized, "do not need to think anything through. 'I' have made a decision and 'You' will either help me or not. I do not need your input."

"Typical," muttered Lupin angrily.

Snape glared down his hook nose at Lupin.

"You're going to make the same mistakes with Ann that you made with Mary."

"How dare you," hissed Snape. "How dare you speak to me of Mary? Had it not been for you and your interference, we would still have been married."

"My interference," countered Lupin. "I believe you were the one to check out of your marriage by becoming a Death Eater. I certainly had nothing to do with that. You ruined your life and Mary's all on your own."

Snape took a step toward Lupin and said in a very low voice that barely contained his rage. "Had you not come to our home and confessed your love to my wife, I would have never done what I did. Do not make the mistake of believing yourself blameless."

Lupin couldn't contain his shock. "You knew I came to see her," he said in barely a whisper.

Snape turned away, disliking very much the direction the conversation was taking.

"Severus," began Lupin, more quietly this time.

Snape would have preferred if Lupin had continued to rail. The almost sympathetic tone in his voice was more than he could stand. "I heard her tell you that she loved you." Snape turned back to Lupin. "You see, I foolishly believed that Mary was happy with me, happy that we were having a child together, that we were making a family of our own. Little did I suspect that she was still harboring her feelings for you."

Lupin opened his mouth to speak, but Snape cut him off. Now that he was finally saying all the things he had always wanted to say, he'd be damned if Lupin interrupted him.

"You pretended to be so noble back in school. You had the Dumbledore and the faculty convinced, but I always knew there was something more to you. And then when I discovered that you were a werewolf, you even managed to turn that into a positive trait. Poor, suffering, stoic, Lupin, everyone's favorite."

"Hardly," muttered Lupin.

Snape ignored him. "Then you win the affection of perhaps the most brilliant and intriguing witch of our year, but you were too good for her. That's what you thought."

"I certainly never thought that," said Lupin angrily. "I loved her. I never believed I was good enough for her."

Snape smirked derisively. "You weren't."

"Don't look so smug," shot Lupin. "As it turned out, I was ten times better for her than you were."

The smirk immediately disappeared from Snape's face. "What I can't understand," continued Snape. "Is why you let her go?"

Lupin studied him carefully. "That really isn't any of your business."

"It became my business when you tried to win her back. Tell me, Lupin. Did you want her back because you realized what a horrible mistake you made, or could you just not stand to see her happy with someone who wouldn't make the mistake of taking her for granted."

Lupin, no longer able to contain his anger and afraid of what he might do if he stayed, stalked angrily toward the door, but Snape pulled out his wand and shut the door before he could reach it. Lupin, in turn, also pulled out his wand. "We are too old for these games, Severus."

"This is no game," said Snape seriously. "I have waited for over fifteen years for an answer to that question. Why did you come back into her life?"

"Because I loved her," shouted Lupin angrily.

"She was my wife."

"But she should have been mine."

Both men went silent. Snape was the first to speak. "She would have been had you not thrown her away. I imagine she would have been if she hadn't gotten pregnant."

Lupin shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "She wouldn't have."

Snape rolled his eyes, unwilling to argue.

Lupin continued. "She turned me down that day."

Snape watched him carefully, uncertain where Lupin was going with the conversation.

"That day, I told her that I loved her and she said she loved me too. I asked her to come away with me. I told her that I would do anything to make it all up to her." Lupin took a deep breath. "I told her that if the only thing preventing the two of us from being together was her pregnancy, then we could have it taken care of."

Snape seethed with rage as he listened to Lupin's confession.

"She just smiled at me, kind of sadly. She told me that she could never do that." Lupin looked up and met Snape's eyes. "She said that when she married you she meant the vows she took. She said that even though she loved me, she loved you as well." Lupin sighed. "And that when it came down to it, she knew that you would never hurt her the way I had."

Involuntarily, tears sprang into the corners of Snape's eyes. He turned away, angry at himself for displaying his emotions in front of Lupin. It was just that he was hearing the thing he had been too afraid to hope for all the years of his life. Mary had loved him. No matter what had become of them, he at least finally knew that at some time in his life he had excited love in another.

"So you see," continued Lupin. "Despite what you've believed all these years, Mary didn't settle for you. She chose you."

Snape cleared his throat. "I think we've strayed far enough, Lupin. Can we get back to the important issue?"

Lupin rolled his eyes, but didn't continue.

"If you would, take Ann to your home for the time being. No one should look for her there. That is until I've worked out a better place to send her."

"Do you want to talk to her? Explain what's going on?" Asked Lupin.

"No," said Snape quietly. "You were right. If she knows what's going on, she'll refuse to go. She is the most stubborn child that ever existed."

Lupin smiled involuntarily. "Very well," he said and he went to the door. "Do you mind opening this now?"

Snape smirked and waved his wand, opening the door.

"Severus," said Lupin seriously. "Are you sure you don't want to see Ann before I take her away? If things go badly…" Lupin trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"If I can," returned Snape. "I will come and see her once I've arranged things."

Lupin nodded and left, leaving Snape alone with his thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lupin entered the Slytherin common room and ignored the stares of the students. Ann was sitting alone near the fire reading. Lupin walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ann looked up in surprise. "Did you need something, Professor?"

"I need you to come with me, please," he said quietly.

Ann looked around the common room and saw Draco staring at her. She looked away quickly. She made a show of stowing her book in her bag and said as quietly as she could, without moving her lips. "I haven't had a chance to speak with Draco yet. He will be suspicious."

Lupin considered this. He decided he better put on a show. "Now, Miss Snape," he said loudly straightening his shoulders.

Ann looked at him and could see the warning in his eyes. "I don't see why you need to see me," she said matching the volume of his voice.

"It's enough that I do," said Lupin, moving to the entranceway to the common room and giving her a penetrating stare.

Ann made her irritation obvious and just before leaving, shot Draco what she hoped was a meaningful look. His expression remained unreadable and Ann couldn't tell if he had bought into her and Lupin's little play.

When they were clear of the Slytherin common room and out of ear shot of any passing students, Lupin pulled Ann into an empty classroom.

"Is my father back," said Ann trying to control her anxiety.

Lupin nodded. "Just a few minutes ago."

Ann sighed with relief. "Can I go see him?"

"No," said Lupin quickly. "He's speaking with Dumbledore," he lied.

"Then why did you need me?"

Lupin hesitated. "Ann," he began slowly. "I hope now, that you trust me."

Ann nodded. "I do," she said softly. "Unlike me, you've never really given me a reason to distrust you."

He smiled. "Good, then I hope that you'll trust me now. I need you to come with me and not ask any questions. Can you do that?"

Ann hesitated. "Does my father know about this?"

Lupin nodded. "He does. He's the one who's asked me to look after you."

Ann took a step away from him, suddenly feeling frightened. "Why? What's going on?"

Lupin stepped forward. "Please Ann, no questions yet. Just do what you're asked for once."

"I want to see my father first."

"You can't," said Lupin firmly. "I'm sorry. You're just going to have to trust us."

Ann shook her head. "I don't like this. Something's not right."

"I know, Ann. But sometimes we're asked to do things we don't like," he said taking her arm gently.

Ann didn't resist. She allowed him to pull her along and when he dropped her arm, she continued to follow. Lupin led her to a fireplace and threw some floo powder into it.

He gave Ann a small prod in the back. "But where are we going?" She asked.

"My home, One Marauders Way," he said with a small smile. "Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Ann nodded and said clearly. "One Marauders Way." With a whoosh, she was gone. Lupin quickly threw in some more floo powder and followed, all the while hoping Snape wouldn't take too long in joining them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ann and Lupin stared at each other across the breakfast table as they had done every morning for the past four days.

"Ann, would you please eat something," said Lupin as he poured himself some coffee and picked up a section of the Daily Prophet to read.

"I'm not hungry," she said stubbornly.

Lupin looked up at her. "You barely ate anything last night. You need to eat something."

"I want to go back to Hogwarts," she said ignoring him.

Lupin sighed and set his paper down. "We talked about this last night and as I recall you agreed to wait on your father."

"I thought about it some more last night and I changed my mind."

Lupin couldn't stop his smile.

"I'm being serious," snapped Ann. "I don't like this one bit. Something is going on and you're not being honest with me. How do you expect me to trust you when you're obviously lying to me."

"First," began Lupin patiently. "I am not lying to you. Second, this is not my doing. You saw the letter your father sent. He wants you to remain here for the time being."

Ann crossed her arms. "My father wouldn't leave me with you unless something very serious was going on. He doesn't like you at all."

"That is very true," smiled Lupin. "But his options were limited. I don't imagine many witches or wizards would jump at the chance to be alone with you for long periods of time."

Ann narrowed her eyes and Lupin couldn't help laughing. "I'm only teasing you, Ann. Really, you need to calm down." Lupin's face grew serious. "I'm sorry that I have to say this, but the truth is, you've caused a great deal of trouble for your father."

Ann blushed and turned her face away.

"And," continued Lupin. "While he is taking care of things, he needs you to remain here."

"I know," she said softly. "This is my punishment."

"You're not being punished, Ann."

Ann's eyes welled up and when she spoke her voice cracked. "Am I ever going to see my father again?"

Lupin looked at her sharply. "Of course you are. Why would you ask that?"

Ann sighed. "I know you're trying to make light of what I've done, but we both now I've put my father in terrible danger. He's a spy and I may have thrown suspicion on him by my," she couldn't finish.

"Ann," said Lupin as kindly as he could. "Things will work out. You're just going to have to trust the adults in your life to sort things out."

"It's just hard, not to want to do something."

"I know, but eventually this will all be over and we can all get back to our normal lives," said Lupin. "Whatever that means," he added with a smile.

Ann nodded and pulled her plate closer.

Lupin watched her take a few bites until he was satisfied that she would eat before returning to his meal.

He returned to his paper, scouring it carefully for anything that might give him a clue as to what was going on. Since he had brought Ann to his home he had gotten one letter from Snape and a second one from Dumbledore. He had not shown Ann the second letter as it was not meant for her eyes.

The letter from Snape had contained very little details. He had merely requested that Ann remain with Lupin until he came to collect her. He had told her that things did indeed need to be smoothed over, but on the whole made light of the situation.

The second letter came from Dumbledore on the second morning. He had informed Lupin that Draco Malfoy had been removed from the school by his father. He also let Lupin know that a plan had been made and was in the process of being executed. He made it very clear that no matter what happened he was to keep Ann out of sight.

Lupin didn't get a good feeling from the letter, but had done his best to keep Ann in the dark about how uneasy he was feeling.

They continued eating in silence until they were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Lupin and Ann looked at each other uneasily. "Stay here," said Lupin getting up.

He went to the front door and opened it tentatively. Professor Dumbledore stood seriously in front of the house. "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you, Remus," Dumbledore said quietly. "Alone."

Remus turned to see Ann peering at him from the dining room. "Ann," he called out. "Please go back and eat. I'll be right back." He waited until he saw her disappear and then went outside with Dumbledore and closed the door behind him.

"You have news about Severus," stated Lupin quietly.

"I do," said Dumbledore seriously.

"Hurry up and say it, Albus," said Lupin hurriedly.

"We haven't heard from Severus in three days. He was supposed to check in the day after he left."

Lupin nodded taking the information in. "What about our other contacts. Have they heard anything?"

"Nothing."

Lupin sighed deeply. "You don't think they might have killed him, do you?"

Dumbledore's eyes grew dim. "I don't know. If Voldemort no longer believes in his loyalty anything could have happened to him."

"So, what's being done?" Asked Lupin.

"A few select members of the Order are gathering to form a plan. Until we have more information, I'm afraid there's not much we can do."

"I'm assuming that you don't want Ann to know what's going on since you asked to speak to me alone."

"Not exactly," replied Dumbledore. "We cannot continue to keep her in the dark. I want you to be the one to tell her. She seems to have developed some trust in you."

Lupin nodded. "She hasn't been happy about being kept in the dark."

"No matter what happens, you must keep her here. That is a very headstrong young girl."

"You could say that again," said Lupin. "She won't take this well. She's been worried."

"If you don't think you can talk to her," began Dumbledore.

"That's ok," said Lupin quickly. "I'll do it. You're right. She trusts me. Why don't you come in with me. I'm sure she'll have some questions for you."

Dumbledore nodded and followed Lupin back into the house.

Ann was sitting quietly at the table. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her head was bowed. When Dumbledore and Lupin walked into the kitchen, Ann looked up expectantly. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ann spoke.

"Is my father dead?" Ann asked quietly.

"No," said Lupin quickly.

Ann's eyes filled with tears. "He must be, why else would Professor Dumbledore be here. You don't have the guts to tell me the truth."

"Ann," said Lupin coming to her and putting his arms around her. "No one's lying to you. Professor Dumbledore came because there's news about your father."

Ann looked up expectantly.

Lupin sighed. "You know about your father's job."

Ann nodded, silently urging him to continue.

"Well, he was supposed to check in three days ago and no one's heard from him.

Ann nodded again, silent tears falling down her face.

"It could be nothing," Lupin hurried on. "But Professor Dumbledore wanted you to know anyway."

"What are you all doing about it? Are you going to try to rescue him?"

"We don't know that he needs to be rescued," began Lupin.

"We're working on that," Dumbledore interjected.

"What does that mean?"

Lupin raised his eyes at Dumbledore. "It means that Professor Dumbledore is doing everything he can to figure out what's going on with your father."

Ann started crying harder. "This is all my fault."

"No, come on now, Ann. We talked about this."

Ann got up and pushed Lupin's arms off her. "Just leave me alone." She turned and ran to her room, slamming the door shut. Lupin went to follow her, but Dumbledore put his arm on his shoulder.

"Let her process the news," said Dumbledore quietly.

Lupin looked uncertain. "She acts so rashly sometimes," he said.

"Just be there for her when she's ready to talk."

"Of course," said Lupin.

"I'd better get going," said Dumbledore quietly. "You'll be in touch if you need anything."

"Yes, of course I will. Let me show you out."

After Dumbledore left, he went to Ann's room and listened at the door. He knew she wanted some time alone, so he decided to leave her alone for the time being.

Later that night, Ann still hadn't made an appearance and Lupin began to get worried. He went to her room and knocked softly on her door. "Ann, are you ok?"

He waited, but when he got no answer he knocked again. "Ann, I'm worried about you."

Again there was no answer. "Ann, open the door," insisted Lupin. When she didn't answer again, he put his hand on the doorknob. "Ann, I'm coming in." He opened the door tentatively. "Ann?"

When he didn't see her immediately he threw the door wide open. "Ann," he called trying to contain his panic. And then he knew. She had gone after her father. His panic was almost immediate. There was no way he could ever begin to explain this to Severus.

He cursed himself silently. He should have followed his first instinct and checked on her immediately. Now, he didn't know how long she had been gone.

He raced to his bedroom and grabbed his cloak. He threw it on haphazardly and grabbed some floo powder. The first thing he was going to do was get to Dumbledore. Then he was going to find Ann and he prayed she would be ok when he did.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ann had found Lupin's broom the first day they had been at Lupin's house, but she never imagined that she would be using it to fly back to Hogwarts four days later. She streaked through the sky as silently and quickly as she could. She was running against the clock. She had no idea how long it would be before Lupin checked on her and discovered she was gone.

After about two hours on the broom Ann knew her backside would never be the same, but at least she could finally see the castle off in the distance. She surveyed the grounds as best she could and several times had to pull the broom higher to avoid detection. She circled the tower where the Gryffindor's lived and made a silent prayer that Harry would be in his dorm room.

As quickly as she could she brought the broom down to the seventh year boys bedroom window and clumsily climbed in. The room was deserted, but a quick glance at her watch told her that classes were about to let out and the students would be heading to lunch. She only hoped that Harry would come up to his dorm room first.

Ann crept silently out of the boys bedroom and positioned herself so she could see the portrait opening, but was still in the shadows so no one could see her. It felt like an eternity before the portrait opened and when it did, it only admitted a couple of third or fourth year girls. Ann fidgeted impatiently, trying to decide what she would do if Harry didn't show up.

After she had left Dumbledore and Lupin in the kitchen for the solitude of her room, she had cried herself sick. But once she couldn't cry anymore, she realized she had two choices. She could stay in her room under Lupin's roof until they brought her father's body to her or she could go after him herself. Their really was only one choice, but she knew she couldn't do it on her own. As much as it pained her to admit it, she needed help and the only person who would help her was Harry. At least she hoped he would.

Through the entire two hour flight to Hogwarts she waged an inward battle. Part of her felt like she was wasting time by going to Hogwarts. Harry would never help her after what she'd done. But another voice reminded her that it was Harry who had saved the Sorcerer's Stone his first year and rescued a girl from the Chamber of Secrets his second year and broken into the Department of Mysteries his fifth year. He would help her. He just had to.

A few more minutes passed and the portrait opened again. Ann nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Ron and Hermione. If they were there, Harry wouldn't be far behind. She waited expectantly, but was crushed when the portrait closed without admitting another person.

"Are you sure you left that book up in my room," asked Ron.

"I've looked all over my room. I can't find it and I really need it for my next class," insisted Hermione.

"When did you leave it up there?"

Hermione smiled slyly. "I think it was last weekend. You know, when everyone was downstairs celebrating Gryffindor beating Hufflepuff at Quidditch and we snuck upstairs."

"You brought a book with you," exclaimed Ron, aghast.

"Shh," hushed Hermione. "Don't be silly. I brought the book to the match."

"You mean you weren't watching me play?"

"Ron," whined Hermione. "No offense, but Quidditch isn't always that interesting, especially when you're playing against Hufflepuff. Besides, I had a test the next day."

"I don't know which is worse," pouted Ron. "You not watching my game or you bringing a book while we, you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took his hand dragging him to the stairs. "Trust me, Ron. That book was the last thing on my mind that night."

Ron grinned widely and let her lead him upstairs. "What do you say we skip lunch then and I can make you forget why we came up here in the first place," he said pulling her around and kissing her hard.

Hermione gasped and pulled away.

"What?" Asked Ron in surprise.

Hermione was staring at Ann who was looking uncomfortably back. "What are you doing up here?" She asked suspiciously.

Ann shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"You've been gone for like four days," Ron put in. "Where have you been?"

"I came to see Harry," explained Ann. "I need his help."

Hermione shook her head. "No way. You've been nothing but trouble for him since you got here." She let go of Ron's hand and made a move toward the stairs. "I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore."

"No, wait please," begged Ann. "You have to believe me. I never meant for any of this to happen. But I really do need Harry. It's a matter of life or death."

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "You haven't been honest since the day you got here. Do you really think we'll believe you now?"

"I'm telling you the truth," insisted Ann. Ann could see that neither of them looked convinced. "At least tell Harry that I'm here. He has the right to decide for himself whether he trusts me or not."

Hermione looked uncertain and Ron jumped in. "Fine," he said coldly. "I'll tell him you're here, but only if you make us a promise."

"What," asked Ann suspiciously.

"That when he does tell you to shove off, that you will. No more tricks, no more trying to keep him in your life. You leave him alone."

"Ron," began Hermione.

"Deal," said Ann, cutting her off. "But you can't tell anyone else that I'm here. Just him."

Ron nodded slowly and turned to Hermione. "Will you be ok staying here with her?"

Ann turned her head so they wouldn't see her roll her eyes.

"Hurry up," answered Hermione. "I hope you know what you're doing," she added.

Ron left quickly.

Hermione turned back to Ann and the two girls stared at each other. After a few minutes, Ann walked over to Ron's bed, leaned over and picked up a thin book. "I think you were looking for this," she smiled, holding the book out to Hermione.

Hermione snatched it.

"Just trying to be nice," said Ann snidely.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I never liked you. I knew you were bad news from the beginning."

"Maybe you were just afraid that I might steal away some of Harry's attention," answered Ann.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ann cut her off.

"Please Hermione. I think I know all about girls like you. You hang with two of the most popular guys at Hogwarts. I mean, what don't they do. They're Seeker and Keeper on the Gryffindor team, not to mention their other extra-curricular activities. From what I just heard you've got the redhead wrapped around your little finger. But that's not enough, is it? You just can't bear the idea that Harry's attention might be diverted from you."

Hermione shook her head and smiled sadly. "You're so far off. I could care less if Ron and Harry were the least popular at Hogwarts and quite frankly, I'd prefer if they were terrible at Quidditch, at least then I wouldn't have to hear Quidditch this and Quidditch that every other hour. This has nothing to do with me. I don't care if Harry has a girlfriend, because I know that no matter who comes into his life, there will always be room for me in it. You have to understand something, Ann. There are some things that people go through together that form an unbreakable bond. That's what Harry, Ron, and I have. I'm not threatened by you because you're not a threat."

Ann narrowed her eyes at Hermione, but didn't respond.

"You've been nothing but self destructive since you got here. I feel bad that you've lost your mother," she said in a kinder voice. "Really, I do. But I can't let you hurt Harry. He's been through too much and he deserves someone who has their head on straight."

"He deserves to be with someone who makes him happy," said Ann.

"And you really think that's you," challenged Hermione. "I haven't seen him smile in weeks because of you and when Ron brings him up here you are going to keep your word and leave him alone."

"That's only if he asks me to go."

"He will," said Hermione, but her voice betrayed her lack of confidence. She had seen how Ann affected Harry and the truth was she was worried how the night would end.

The girls might have continued sparring with each other had the boys not returned just then.

"What are you doing here," asked Harry accusingly from the doorway.

Ann's proud veneer slipped away at the sight of her only hope and she bit her lip nervously. "Can we talk, alone?"

"No," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the same time.

"Ok," said Ann softly. "I understand you don't want to make this easy on me."

"Just spit it out, Ann," said Harry angrily. "Why are you here and what do you want?"

"I umm, I need your help," she said and then before she could help herself she started to cry. She wiped furiously at her face. "My father's in trouble," she said hurriedly. "No one's heard from him in three days."

"We wondered where Snape was," said Ron quietly.

"Oh my God," said Harry in panic moving toward Ann. "Is Professor Lupin with him? He's been gone too?"

"No," said Ann reassuringly. "Professor Lupin has been with me. We've been together."

Harry sighed in relief. "I think maybe you'd better start from the beginning. Tell us everything that's happened."

Ann spoke as quickly as possible, knowing that she was running out of time. When she had finished, Harry, Hermione, and Ron could only stare at her.

"Please help me," she begged Harry quietly.

Harry took her hand in his. "This doesn't change anything between us, you know."

Ann nodded. "I know. I'm not asking for anything, but your help. All I want is my father back," she said as her voice cracked. 

Harry put his arm around her shoulder. "I'll do what I can to help you."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance. They knew where this was heading. They had been there before.

"Harry," began Hermione.

He turned toward her. "I know what you're going to say, but this is nothing like the last time. We know Snape's in trouble."

"We don't know anything," said Ron. "All we know is what she's told us."

"I'm not lying," shouted Ann. "Look," she said standing up. "If the answer is no, then fine, I'll go by myself." She turned toward Hermione and Ron. "And don't worry, I'll keep my damn promise."

"What promise," asked Harry.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a nervous glance. "That's beside the point," said Ron, trying to change the subject. "The point is, you don't even know where he is. Do you?"

"No," admitted Ann. "But I know where to find out."

"Where," asked Harry.

"Draco Malfoy," replied Ann.

"Well you're out of luck, then," said Ron. "Malfoy's been gone for days. His father came and picked him up."

Ann processed the information, but didn't let it discourage her. "Then we'll go to Malfoy Manor."

"Are you mad?" Shouted Ron.

Ann's temper got the better of her and she advanced on Ron. "My father is out there. You may not like him, you may even hate him. But he is all I have left and I'm going to bring him home."

Ann moved toward the door, then turned back. "Harry?" She asked tentatively, but hopefully.

"I'll come with you," said Harry getting up and joining Ann.

"Harry, no," exclaimed Hermione.

"I'm going for Dumbledore," said Ron.

"We'll be gone before you get back," said Harry putting his hand on Ann's back and urging her forward. "I want you guys to come with me, but if you don't, it won't stop me."

"When has anything we've ever said stopped you," snapped Hermione angrily.

"I'm sorry," said Harry sincerely and he and Ann left the room.

Ron looked helplessly at Hermione. "Do you think we should go get Dumbledore?"

Hermione closed her eyes in defeat. "Come on, we can't let him leave without us." And she pulled Ron out the door, going after Harry and Ann.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"There's just one problem, Harry," said Ron catching up to him and Ann.

"Not now, Ron," said Harry.

"Stop being pig-headed," said Hermione, matching Ron's stride. "You can't just rush into this without having some kind of a plan."

Harry stopped and turned. "Do you have something in mind?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. "This is your adventure," said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't come if that's how you feel," he said turning and continuing his walk.

"Well, not that anyone cares about my opinion," injected Ann. "But I do have some idea of what to do."

The three friends turned to face Ann. "What," prompted Harry?

"Well," began Ann, a little nervous now that everyone was staring at her. "The first thing we should do is fly to Malfoy Manor."

"What good will that do?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know where my father is. I think Malfoy might."

"You think," questioned Hermione.

"Yes," snapped Ann. "It's our only lead right now."

"I have a question," began Ron. "Does anyone know how to get to Malfoy Manor?"

Everyone shrugged, except Hermione. "I may know a way," said Hermione. "It just depends how we get there."

"By broom," supplied Ann.

Hermione paled. "I don't think… that is, maybe we shouldn't…," Hermione paused.

"What's the matter," asked Ann in amusement.

"Hermione's not much for flying," supplied Harry.

Hermione set her jaw. "I'll be fine," she said catching the smirk on Ann's face.

"We don't have enough brooms to get there," said Ron.

"We'll double up, then," said Harry.

"That'll slow us down," protested Ann.

"No, it won't," insisted Harry. "I've got the fastest broom. Hermione can ride with me. It won't slow us down."

Hermione nodded her approval. "I can charm the brooms to take us to Malfoy Manor."

"Let's do that, then," agreed Ann quickly.

"Ok," said Ron. "But what do we do when we get to Malfoy Manor?"

"I have that all worked out," said Ann. "Once we get near Malfoy Manor, I'll go in alone and get Draco to tell me where they're keeping my father. Then we'll go get him."

"Oh this is just ridiculous," said Hermione in exasperation. "This is not a plan. You have no idea if Malfoy knows where he is. And even if he does I can think of a million things that can and will go wrong if we try to do this."

"Well what do you suggest then," shouted Ann.

"I don't know, anything but this," Hermione shouted back.

"All right, ok, enough," said Harry tiredly. "This isn't helping. We can't just stand here and do nothing."

Hermione and Ron stood with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Stay if you want," said Harry. "I'm not asking you to come. Come on, Ann." Ann and Harry turned and continued to leave.

Ron sighed and extended his hand to Hermione. She took it reluctantly and the two followed Harry and Ann out. They reached the bottom floor without being intercepted by anyone and walked over to a deserted side of the castle.

Harry held out his wand hand and shouted, "Accio, Firebolt." Within seconds his Firebolt was zooming towards them. Ron and Ann held out their wand hands and called for their own brooms.

Harry, Ron, and Ann mounted their brooms and looked at Hermione. Reluctantly she stepped behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ready," he asked.

She nodded slowly and he kicked off the ground. Even with the extra weight, the Firebolt soared quickly into the air. Hermione tightened her grip around Harry and rested her head between his shoulder blades. "This is worse than being on that Hippogriff," she muttered.

"What," asked Harry loudly?

"Nothing," Hermione shouted back. "Never mind." She pulled out her wand and muttered a charm on the broom. Instantly the broom jerked to the left.

"Whoa," yelled Harry. "What'd you do?"

"I charmed the broom to take us to Malfoy Manor," replied Hermione. "Just hang on."

The broom sped forward and Ron and Ann immediately fell behind Harry and Hermione matching their height and speed.

After about an hour and a half of soaring above the clouds, Harry's broom dipped lower and when the clouds broke they could see a large house set in the middle of a wide expanse of land.

"That must be it," said Hermione pulling out her wand and removing the charm from the broom. "We don't want to get too close," she explained.

Harry pulled the broom still and hovered, waiting for Ann and Ron to catch up.

Ann and Ron pulled up next to Harry and immediately everyone looked to Ann. "Ok," she said. "I'll go down. As soon as I find out where he is, I'll come back." She glanced at Harry.

"Be careful," he said softly.

"I will. If anything happens…," she trailed off.

"If you get into trouble down there, send us a warning," he said.

"If I can, I will." She took a deep breath. "Well, here goes." Before anyone could say anything else, Ann began descending to the house. They watched her silently as she landed in front of the house and then walked boldly to the front door and knocked. The all held their breath when the door opened and Ann disappeared into it.

"Great," muttered Ron under his breath.

"She'll be ok," Harry said more to reassure himself than the others.

"Listen up you two," said Hermione from behind Harry. "I think we've been foolish enough now. When Ann comes back, if she comes back…"

"She will," interrupted Harry angrily.

"Fine. When she comes back, we need to go for help. We can't possibly try to rescue Snape by ourselves. We're going to need help or we'll just get us all killed."

"Ann will never go for that," said Harry.

"We won't give her a choice," said Hermione. "If we all decide to go for help, then she won't have a choice. But the only way that will work is if we all agree."

"Agreed," said Ron quickly.

"Harry," prompted Hermione.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "Once we find out where they're keeping Snape, we'll go for help."

"Good," breathed Hermione in relief.

"Now all we have to do is wait," said Ron quietly.

They hovered for what felt like hours, but was really only about thirty minutes. Occasionally, they circled around the house, careful to keep out of sight.

"This is taking too long," said Harry in frustration. "She should have been out by now."

"She's fine," assured Hermione. "I'm sure of it."

"How can you be sure," asked Harry worriedly.

"Because Ann is one of the most resourceful people I've ever met. She can handle herself."

"I suppose," conceded Harry.

"Let's give her a few more minutes," suggested Hermione. "Besides, you of all people can hardly just go into Malfoy Manor. It isn't safe."

They waited as the minutes passed until Harry couldn't take it anymore. "That's it. I'm going down there."

"No, wait," shouted Ron as Harry began to descend. He pulled his broom in front of Harry's forcing him to stop short. Hermione gasped and tightened her hold around Harry. "You can't just charge down there."

"Something's wrong," countered Harry. "She's been in there too long."

"I don't care," said Ron. "You're not going down there."

Harry jerked his broom to the side. "Yes I am."

Ron moved his broom to block Harry again.

"Get out of the way," warned Harry.

"Stop it, both of you," shouted Hermione. The boys glared at each other.

"Ron, Harry's right. We can't just leave her down there."

"But Hermione," protested Ron.

"Ron, it's been nearly an hour."

Ron looked doubtful. "Still."

"Come on," said Harry maneuvering his broom around Ron and continuing his descent. Ron had no choice but to follow as closely as possible. They set down by the side of the house and began circling it quietly.

"We've got to figure out a way to get in there," whispered Harry.

"Preferably, without getting caught," added Ron. "Too bad we didn't bring the invisibility cloak."

Harry and Hermione shot him a dirty look and Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a scream that ripped through the air.

Harry's eyes shot wide open. "Ann," he said hoarsely and took off for the front of the house.

"Harry, wait," called out Ron and Hermione taking off after him. He was about to round the corner to the front of the house when Ron grabbed the back of his cloak.

"Get off," shouted Harry.

"We should get help," said Ron.

"There's no time," said Harry.

There was another scream and Harry broke free of Ron's grip. Hermione and Ron raced after him. 

"Harry, not through the front door," said Hermione. She motioned toward a side window. "This way." She and the boys stood below the window and Hermione pulled out her wand. "Aloha Mora," she said.

They heard the click and Hermione turned back to the boys. "Help me up," she said.

"No way," said Ron. "You're not going in first."

"I'll go," said Harry quickly. "Just give me a boost." Ron and Hermione got on either side of Harry and lifted him. He grasped the window ledge and pulled himself up. After he had gotten in the house, he popped his head out the window and extended his arms. Ron lifted Hermione easily and Harry helped pull her in. Then they both leaned over and pulled Ron up, somewhat awkwardly.

Once inside, no one really knew where to go. "Maybe we should split up," whispered Harry.

"No," said Ron and Hermione together. "We should stay together," insisted Hermione. "Let's just start on this floor and work our way downstairs."

They made their way slowly down the hall pausing only long enough to check each room they passed.

"She's not up here," said Harry. "Maybe we should go down to the first floor."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement and followed him down the large staircase leading to the first floor where they ran into the last person they expected.

"Well, well, well. Welcome to Malfoy Manor Mr. Potter."


	23. Chapter 23

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 23

"Well, well, well. Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Mr. Potter."

"Professor Snape?"

"Very good, Potter," said Snape.

Harry looked back at Hermione and Ron. They shrugged. "Sir, are you ok," questioned Hermione.

Snape's eyes flashed, but he said nothing.

"Where's Ann," asked Harry slowly.

"Never mind that," said Snape pulling out his wand and pointing it at the three of them.

"What are you doing," shouted Ron.

"Come with me, now," said Snape loudly.

"You're out of your mind," said Ron grabbing Hermione and Harry by the back of their robes and pulling them backwards. "Let's get out of here," he said.

Snape raised his wand and cried out, "crucio." Ron fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Ron," Hermione screamed dropping next to him. She held him tight against her trying to stop his twitching. "Stop it," she cried to Snape.

In a flash, Harry pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus," cried Snape three times and Harry, Ron, and Hermione's wand flew toward him.

Ron stilled in Hermione's arms. "Are you ok," she cried. He nodded and groaned painfully.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," said Harry stepping in between Snape and Hermione and Ron.

Snape raised his wand again.

"No, wait," yelled Hermione she extended her hand trying to pull Harry back. "Don't."

"Get up and come with me," repeated Snape in an almost monotone voice.

Harry almost screamed in frustration. Once again he had foolishly put Ron and Hermione in danger by jumping into a situation before thinking things through. And now not only were the three of them in very serious trouble, but also Ann was somewhere in the house in trouble as well.

"Harry, help me," said Hermione putting one of Ron's arms around her and lifting him up. Harry went to Ron's other side and helped Hermione pull him to his feet.

Snape waved his wand at them motioning for them to step in front of him. The three friends stepped in front of Snape and begin moving slowly through the house.

"That way," said Snape pointing toward a staircase leading down. "Down there." They walked slowly down the staircase. The staircase opened up into a large hallway. Snape pointed his wand at one of the doors. "Aloha Mora," he said and one of the doors flew open. "Get in." He pushed Harry from behind and the three of them tumbled into the dark room. The door slammed behind them plunging them into total darkness.

"Damn it," yelled Harry.

"Harry," came a voice in the darkness.

"Ann," questioned Harry. Harry began feeling his way through the darkness. "Where are you?"

"Here," she said reaching out and their hands met.

"Ann," he said in relief. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened," he asked.

"I don't know. I was searching the house when someone came behind me. I tried to get away, but whoever it was held me too tightly."

"We heard you scream," said Ron weakly from the corner of the darkened room.

"Ron? Was that you? Are you ok?"

"Your father hit him with the Crucio curse," explained Harry.

"My father's here," asked Ann excitedly.

"Did you not here what Harry said," snapped Hermione. "He performed an unforgivable curse on someone."

"There's a logical explanation for that, I'm sure," said Ann.

"Oh please," muttered Hermione. She ran her hand over Ron's forehead. "Ron are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Hermione. Stop fussing," said Ron taking her hand in his and giving it a soft squeeze. "We have to figure out how to get out of here."

"Harry, did you really see my father," asked Ann quietly. "Was he ok?"

"Yeah, I saw him," said Harry with an edge.

"Did he really perform an unforgivable curse on Ron," she asked even more quietly.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"That can't be right," said Ann. "He would never."

"Well he did," snapped Hermione from the corner. "And now because of him, we're stuck in here and God knows what's going to happen now."

"Hermione, it'll be ok," said Ron sitting up and resting his back against the wall. "We've gotten out of worst situations before."

"How," asked Hermione in frustration. "Thanks to Ann, nobody knows where we are and now we don't even have our wands."

"Nobody twisted your arm to come," snapped Ann back.

"Yeah, like Ron and I were really going to let you lead Harry off by yourselves."

"All right, enough. Both of you," snapped Harry. "We have to stick together."

Hermione said nothing, but turned her attention back to Ron.

"What are we going to do, Harry," asked Ron. "Hermione's right, without our wands we're defenseless."

"I still have my wand," Ann piped up.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at Ann. "Why didn't you say that before," asked Hermione.

"Never mind," said Harry trying to avoid an argument. "That's great then, we can get out of here."

"No, I tried already. I can't open the door," said Ann.

Hermione stood up. "Give me your wand."

Ann handed it over wordlessly.

Hermione took the wand in her hand and pointed it at the door. "I hope this works," she said. "Using another wizard's wand is always hit or miss." She cleared her throat and uttered several series of incantations before they heard the faint click of the door.

"You did it," said Ann in amazement.

"You haven't seen the best of it," said Ron proudly, getting up.

Harry nearly laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here. Quietly." He took Ann's hand and guided her out of the room, looking left and right before leaving. Ron moved toward the door, taking Hermione's hand.

"Ron," she whispered as they followed Harry and Ann out. "Don't you think it's odd that they took our wands, but left Ann with hers?"

"Don't believe in luck?"

"Not for us, not in this situation."

Ron sighed. "Let's just keep a close eye on her."

Hermione nodded. "I think I'll hang on to her wand for the time being."

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this," he said. He gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I've got your back, Hermione."

She smiled. "Always."

The four made their way down the hall quietly and carefully and each of them became steadily more uneasy that they ran into no obstacles.

"How do we get out of here," whispered Harry.

"That way, I think," said Ron pointing right. "We left our brooms on the south side of the house."

"Wait," said Ann stopping short. "What about my father."

Ron and Hermione practically ran into her and Harry. "Are you mad," asked Ron.

"Didn't you hear what we said back there," asked Hermione is exasperation.

"I'm not leaving here, without my father," said Ann stubbornly.

"Then you're staying here alone," said Hermione.

"Ann," said Harry trying to reason with her. "We can't do this by ourselves. Now that we know where your father is, we can get help."

"This is all my fault. I can't leave him here, please," she begged.

"No, Ann. No. We're getting out of here, even if I have to carry you out," said Harry threateningly.

"Harry," began Ann.

There was a loud noise from around the corner and Ann, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all experienced momentary panic. Harry pushed Ann and Ron back against the wall, allowing Hermione who had Ann's wand out and ready easy access.

As much concentration as she had, Hermione nearly dropped her wand when the person making all the noise showed himself.

"Professor Lupin," she gasped.

Harry, Ron, and Ann rushed forward peppering the professor with questions. "How did you find us? What are you doing here?"

"Not now kids," said Lupin. "I've got to get you out of here."

"Professor Lupin, my father," began Ann.

"Not now, Ann," said Lupin sharply.

"I think now's the perfect time," said the cold calculated voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind them.

Remus turned quickly, putting himself between Malfoy and his students. "Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth. "I suggest you get out of our way."

Malfoy smiled. "Without allowing the girl to see her father."

"What have you done to my father," said Ann.

"Ann," said Lupin sharply.

"Please, Mr. Lupin. Let her speak."

Harry pulled Ann back, putting a vice grip on her hand.

"No," asked Malfoy. "Then maybe we should just bring our old pal Severus out. Severus," he called over his shoulder. "Could you come here please?"

Snape walked slowly into view.

"Dad," whispered Ann frantically.

"I must say, Ann," said Malfoy stepping forward. "I wasn't sure your father was up to this task."

"What are you talking about," asked Ann.

"Well it became very clear to me that you never had any intention of turning over Mr. Potter to the Dark Lord, despite what you were feeding to my son. So, Severus and I got to talking and we came up with the perfect bait to lure Mr. Potter here by himself."

"That's a lie," said Ann angrily.

"We knew with the right bait you'd go running to Potter for help and the Golden Boy would never be able to pass up the chance to be a hero again."

"Dad is that true," choked out Ann. 

Snape stood perfectly still.

"Dad, answer me," said Ann through gritted teeth. "Answer me," she shouted.

Slowly the corners of Snape's mouth turned upward.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ann turned away, embarrassed at the flood of emotion that filled her face. She didn't know what to believe anymore, but more importantly she didn't care. She had had enough.

Harry put a comforting hand on her back, but she barely felt it.

"I think she's a bit disappointed with you, Severus," sneered Lucius Malfoy.

"Ron," whispered Hermione under her breath.

"What," he whispered back.

"Check out Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"Oh my God," she breathed.

"What," hissed Ron.

"Malfoy," she shouted, then she turned and ran.

"Girl, stop," shouted Malfoy. He lifted his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"No," shouted Ron throwing himself between Hermione and Malfoy.

"Impedimenta," shouted Malfoy. The spell hit Ron, who dropped to the floor. Hermione heard him fall, but kept running. Malfoy took off after her.

Remus pushed Harry and Ann into the wall and pulled out his wand and aimed it at Severus. "Expelliarmus," shouted Remus.

Snape dodged the spell and threw one of his own back at Remus. Remus managed to perform the shield charm and deflected the spell.

"Harry, you and Ann get out of here," shouted Remus.

Snape through another spell that hit the wall above Harry and Ann. Chunks of the wall broke away and dust and rock showered down on Ann and Harry. "Ann help me," shouted Harry above the noise of Remus and Snape exchanging spells. He crawled to Ron, but without his wand he couldn't revive him.

"We have to get him out of here," he grunted. 

"What about Hermione," asked Ann.

Harry pulled Ron up and wrapped his arms around his chest pulling him up. "I don't know," he said in frustration. "We have to get Ron out of here."

"I'll go help her," said Ann quickly.

"No," said Harry. "Stay with Ron. I'll find Hermione." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "Stay down and out of sight. I'll come back for you."

Ann nodded, her eyes full of fear. "Be careful."

"I will," said Harry squeezing her hand. "I'll be right back."

Harry stayed low, avoiding the wand fight between Remus and Snape. He ran down the hallway in the direction where Hermione and Malfoy ran. His heart was pounding and his lungs felt like they were going to burst. He kept having flashbacks of the last time he'd been forced to run through hallways in search of his friends.

"End of the line, girl," Harry heard Malfoy growl. "Avarda Kedavra." 

Harry stopped dead. He felt all of his blood rushing to his head and he felt light headed. "Hermione," he whispered. Slowly he made his way to where he had heard Malfoy. He almost didn't turn the corner he was so afraid of what he'd find. Then he heard a small whimper and he ran.

Hermione was leaning against a wall with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head bowed. Harry rushed to her and threw his arms around her. She barely moved. 

"Hermione, are you ok?"

She didn't answer, she just shook in his arms.

"Hermione?"

"Is he dead," she whimpered.

Harry turned and for the first time looked around the room. Malfoy was lying on the floor halfway across the room. He got up slowly and approached him. Malfoy was very still, so still Harry wasn't sure if he was alive. He knelt next to him and put his hand on his neck. Though faint, he could feel the flutter of his pulse.

"He's alive," he said softly.

Hermione sobbed. "Oh thank God."

"What happened?"

"Malfoy had Snape under the Imperious Curse, couldn't you tell."

Harry shrugged.

"Remember Moody's classes? Remember how he said that there was something in a person's eyes when they were under the Imperius curse? I saw it in Snape. He would never do what Malfoy said he did."

Harry was unsure, but didn't want to interrupt her.

"I knew I had to get Malfoy to release Snape from the curse, but the only way I knew how, was to destroy his wand. I knew he'd never release Snape on his own."

Harry looked around. A few feet away from Malfoy was his wand, snapped in two. "I don't understand," said Harry. "I heard him throw the killing curse."

"He did, but he missed and I lunged for the wand right when he was about to throw another curse and I heard it snap and he got thrown back."

"The spell must have rebounded on him. Remember when Ron's wand was broken, how all his spells shot in crazy directions. Remember the slugs."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Yeah, I remember."

"You did really good, Hermione," said Harry seriously. "You always do."

"I don't want to be in here anymore," said Hermione tensely. "Can we go?"

"Sure," said Harry walking back toward her and helping her to her feet. "Let's hope Snape is acting a bit more normal."

"Not so fast."

Harry and Hermione whirled around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. He was pointing his wand at them and staring between them and his fallen father.

"Malfoy," began Harry warily.

"Shut it, Potter," growled Malfoy.

"It's over, put the wand away."

"It's not over," said Malfoy. "It'll never be over until all you Mudblood's are dead." He raised his wand a little higher.

Hermione had Ann's wand out as well. "Put it down, Malfoy," she demanded.

"Or what, Mudblood? You don't have it in you to do it."

"Don't test me on that one, Malfoy."

"Avarda Kedavra," shouted Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus," shouted Hermione.

The two spells met in mid air with a deafening bang. Harry ran at Hermione and tackled her to the floor holding her down as the spells ricochet around the room. With a sickening thud Malfoy fell to the ground. The air was still and there was no noise, but neither Hermione nor Harry moved. As soon as he was sure things were safe Harry slowly made his way over to Malfoy. As he had done with his father only minutes before, Harry placed his hand on Malfoy's neck, but this time he felt nothing.

Harry fell back, leaning heavily against the wall. Never did he think it would end like this. Hermione sat up and their eyes met from across the room. He shook his head slightly and her eyes slid closed.

"Harry," called Lupin from near by.

"We're in here," called Harry back.

Lupin and Ron ran into the room where Harry and Hermione sat waiting. Behind them was Snape leaning on and being supported by his daughter. Ron ran straight to Hermione and Lupin went to Harry.

"Are you ok," he asked?

Harry nodded. "Draco," he said under his breath. "He's dead."

"What about Lucius," asked Remus quietly?

"Alive," replied Harry. "Spell rebounded on him."

"What happened to Draco? Who threw the curse?"

"He did. Hermione sent the expelliarmus curse at him and the two spells met and they sort of ricocheted around the room and I guess it hit him."

Remus sighed heavily. "We better get everyone back to Hogwarts."

"Sir," began Harry. "How did you know where to find us?"

He smiled sadly. "I borrowed an idea from the past. A couple of weeks ago I made a map specifically designed to track Ann's movements. I thought it might come in handy."

"Looks like you were right," said Harry.

"Unfortunately."

Harry felt the reprove in his tone. He wanted to apologize for once again putting people in danger for his seemingly obsessive need to rescue people.

Remus seemed to know what Harry was thinking. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, let's get everyone home."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Things eventually got back to normal for everyone or at least it did on the surface. Individually the memory of what happened at Malfoy Manor lingered a long time.

School went on as usual for everyone. Ron, Hermione, and Harry took their N.E.W.T.s and got ready for graduation and life after Hogwarts. Ann spent all of the time she wasn't in class or studying with her father.

They seemed for a time inseparable, both knowing how close they came to losing each other.

There was a formal Ministry investigation into the death of Draco Malfoy. Ann's wand was seized and Hermione and Harry were questioned, but cleared of all wrong doing when Draco's wand revealed he was the one who had thrown the killing curse.

A few weeks after the incident, Lucius Malfoy was found dead in his home. The Ministry labeled the death a suicide, but Harry knew Malfoy didn't have it in him to take his own life. As sure as he knew his own name, Harry knew Voldemort had killed Malfoy.

The day of the leaving feast Harry was up in his dorm room packing his bags. Ann knocked softly on the door and Harry looked up. "Come in," he said smiling.

"Getting ready to leave," asked Ann, sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Yup. Not much left to pack."

"Where are you heading?"

"The Burrow," replied Harry. "Ron's mum and dad offered me a place to stay."

"You're not going back to your own family," asked Ann?

"No," said Harry in surprise. "I'm never going back there."

Ann looked at him quizzically.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "We really don't know too much about each other do we?"

Ann shrugged. "I guess not."

"You know, I thought for a while there that I was in love with you."

"And now," asked Ann slowly.

"I realize that I don't really know you and I couldn't be in love with someone I don't know."

"I suppose you're right," said Ann a little sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Don't be," said Ann. "You're right, you know. It was silly the way we carried on. You can't build any kind of a relationship based on common pain. I lost my Mother, you lost your Godfather. We were both just looking to fill those holes in our lives."

"And now," smiled Harry.

"And now we go our separate ways," replied Ann. "But it really is a shame."

"What is?"

"That you and I, well let's just say that when I first saw you I thought I'd drown in your eyes."

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"What'd you think," she asked, "when you first saw me?"

Harry blushed uncontrollably as he recalled that first day at Hogsmeade station.

__

Ahead of him, waiting at Hogsmeade station, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was standing looking around for something or someone. He had never seen hair as straight and shiny as hers. It was jet black and fell halfway down her back. Her eyes were blue and bright and her nose was slightly long with a small hook at the end, it gave her whole face character. She had an expression he recognized too, kind of sad and disconnected. It reminded him of the face that had often stared back at him from the mirror over the past year.

He cleared his throat again. "I thought you were beautiful," he said honestly.

Ann nodded and looked away. "We really screwed this up," she said so softly that he didn't hear her. "So," said Ann changing the subjects. "You and Ron can't get enough of being roommates?"

"Actually," laughed Harry. "Ron's not going home. He and Hermione got a flat in Edinborough."

"Really," laughed Ann. "That's great."

"Yeah, I imagine they'll be engaged before long," said Harry.

"Won't that be something," said Ann.

"Yeah," returned Harry. "Anyway, what are you doing this summer?"

Ann smiled widely. "Dad and I are going back to my house. We always spent every summer there together. It'll be hard being back, but it just seems right." Ann got off the bed. "I guess I better be going."

"All right," said Harry returning to his packing. Ann was at the doorway when Harry called after her. "Ann."

"Yes," she said turning.

"Would it be all right if I write to you this summer?"

Ann smiled softly. "I'd like that. And maybe, if you're not too busy, you could stop by."

Harry nodded. "I think I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"Well, goodbye Harry."

"Bye Ann," he returned and she left. Harry glanced down at his trunk, his heart felt considerably lighter than it had been only minutes before. If it was possible, Harry was looking forward to the summer more than ever.

The End


End file.
